Every Rose has its Thorns
by YoseiUchiha
Summary: Después de una tragica perdida, nuestra pelirrosa se llena de odio, y ganas de venganza, con sus compañeras buscaran sus ideales, un mundo libre de aquellas ratas malnacidas. ¿Habra espacio para el amor? ¿Podra dejar el pasado y ser feliz?
1. Una pesadilla

**Capítulo 1. Una pesadilla.**

-¡No! ¡Detente porfavor!- gritaba la mujer temblando en el piso, miraba aterrada la escena donde dos hombres forcejeaban con una pistola cargada, tomaba su vientre con ambas manos pues había comenzado a doler por la tensión y el miedo. Si esta situación continuaba iba a dar a luz en ese momento, con tan solo 7 meses de embarazo- ¡ya ba...!- no termino de decir, el arma se había disparado durante el forcejeo, volteó hacia abajo temiendo lo peor.. La bala había atravesado su estómago, la sangre comenzaba a manchar su ropa y fue entonces cuando perdió el conocimiento.

Uno de los hombres miraba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, no podía creerlo, soltó el arma de inmediato, dejándola en manos del otro hombre, y se arrodilló frente a la mujer que yacía inerte en el suelo sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

-Mebuki, perdóname..- decía aún en shock por lo que acababa de pasar

-Que desafortunado, ella no se merecía eso- dijo el otro hombre aún con la pistola en la mano.

-Orochimaru, aún podemos salvarla, por favor ¡ayúdame!-suplicaba con lágrimas en sus profundos ojos azules, Mebuki, su esposa, el amor de su vida, quien llevaba su fruto en su vientre estaba muriendo rápidamente.

-Ya es tarde- dijo el hombre pálido de cabello oscuro y largo, y sin ningún titubeo disparo el arma en la sien del pelirrosado.

Su cuerpo cayó en seco sobre la mujer rubia, sus ojos jade estaban cerrados por el desmayo, más sin embargo, sin Kizashi que la lleve al hospital no tardaría en morir.

El hombre miraba la escena con indiferencia, ese hombre se lo había buscado -en verdad desafortunado- mencionó sin un deje de tristeza o sentimiento alguno, su guardia volvió a subir cuando escucho el cerrojo de la puerta principal, limpio rápidamente las huellas del arma y la dejo en la mano de Kizashi.

-¡estoy en casa!- una voz femenina y melodiosa se escucho desde el recibidor, el hombre se apresuró a salir por la ventana para no ser visto, no quería lastimarla, después de todo era de su propiedad, ya se la cobraría algún día.

Al no recibir respuesta, la chica, camino hacia la sala para encontrarse con su familia, pero nunca se imaginó ver tal escena... Sus padres, yacían en el suelo, en un charco de sangre inmenso, rojo oscuro, fue todo lo que la pelirrosa pudo ver. Levantó la mirada sorprendida, y vio la sombra de un hombre escabulléndose... Un cabello largo y oscuro.

Corrió hacia la ventana, ¿quién era ese hombre? Lo vio bien, grabo cada parte de él en su memoria, el había asesinado a sus padres, afortunadamente el hombre no la vio, estaba más concentrado en huir.

Giró la vista hacia sus padres, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en silencio, no podía creerlo. Estaba en completo shock, no sabía qué hacer... Una pesadilla, debía serlo, no podía ser verdad, no podía...

Un sonido la saco de su ensismamiento, su madre estaba tosiendo..

-¡Mamá!- gritó la chica, tomó su teléfono que tenía en el bolsillo de su falda del uniforme escolar, y al instante se le cayo, la chica estaba temblando, se agachó para tomarlo con dificultad y marcó un número... Emergencias...

\--—--/

En un auto se encontraban cuatro hombres, uno de ellos iba conduciendo, ajeno a lo que hablaban el trío de hombres sentados en la parte trasera.

Dos de ellos eran adultos, el primero, un hombre de aproximadamente unos 40 años de edad, vestía un traje de gala, con una corbata color guinda, reloj de marca. Había una cicatriz en su barbilla con forma de x, su piel era Morena, cabello oscuro y ojos negros, era de estatura media, aproximadamente 1.70 m. Su nombre era Danzo Shimura.

El segundo, el hombre de hace un momento, cabello largo y oscuro, piel pálida, ojos amarillo verdosos, ligeramente más alto que Danzo. Vestía igual, de traje, solo que con una corbata púrpura. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-¿que fue lo que pasó?- preguntó el más joven, su piel era blanca, pero no al grado de la de Orochimaru, su cabello era color gris, y sus ojos negros cubiertos por unas gafas redondas de armazón delgado, este usaba una ropa más relajada, un jeans oscuro y una camisa blanca sin fajar, y con los dos botones de arriba desabrochados, su cabello lo llevaba en una coleta baja, tenía alrededor de 19 años de edad.

-nada importante- dijo Orochimaru sin cambiar su postura.

-¿dónde está lo que me prometiste, padre?- preguntó el chico peligris.

Orochimaru estaba apunto de contestar cuando se escucho una sirena de ambulancia, la cual paso a su lado, su chofer se había orillado para darle paso.

-todo a su tiempo...-contestó sereno, él sabía muy bien de qué iba la ambulancia.

El joven lo miro molesto por unos segundos, pero al notar que su padre no le tomaba importancia a su acción dejo de mirarlo y sacó su teléfono para perder el tiempo en lo que llegaban a su destino. Shimura los miraba indiferente, sospechaba el porque había pasado la ambulancia, y porque Orochimaru había llegado con las manos vacías, pero no dijo nada.

\--—--/

Los paramédicos entraron de prisa a la residencia, era una casa pequeña, con una decoración delicada, nada ostentoso, tenía lo necesario para una familia de 4 integrantes.

La decoración sencilla de la sala era opacada completamente por el río de sangre justo en el centro de la habitación. La pelirrosa aún deseaba despertar de esa pesadilla, veía como los paramédicos se apresuraban a revisar al hombre que se encontraba arriba de la mujer.

-este falleció en cuanto recibió el disparo- informó uno de los paramédicos. Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su papá estaba muerto, más lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ya enrojecidos ojos, el jade brillante que la caracterizaba se había apagado, dando paso a una mirada vacía y triste.

-la mujer sigue viva, está embarazada- fue entonces cuando un ligero brillo de esperanza se asomó por sus ojos llorosos-está inconsciente, ¡rápido la camilla!

Todo fue tan rápido, a ella la tenían arriba de la ambulancia, cubierta con una manta a pesar que estaban a mitad de primavera, su madre estaba en una camilla conectada a muchos cables, desde para medir su pulso, hasta para ayudarle a respirar. Uno de los paramédicos hacia presión en la herida para evitar que se desangrara más.

Su padre salió, cubierto por una bolsa de plástico, para que no se pudiera ver su cuerpo, la gente comenzaba a amontonarse a su alrededor, algunas personas susurraban lo que creían que había pasado.

-seguro el papá trato de matarla y se suicido- decía una de las vecinas chismosas.

-quizás fue la muchacha- agregó otra

-los Haruno eran una buena familia, probablemente es un robo que salió mal-dijo otra de las mujeres.

Nadie sabía lo que había pasado, ni siquiera Sakura, ella solo había visto a aquel hombre, ese hombre, él debía ser el culpable, ese hombre había tratado de matar a su familia, ahora solo quedaban ella y su madre, y esperaba que su hermano estuviera a salvo, de verdad lo esperaba... Sin ellos, ese hombre hubiera acabado con los Haruno, incluida ella.

\--—--/

En otro lugar de la ciudad de Konoha en una patrulla estaban sentados dos hombres, mirando seriamente lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Uno de ellos usaba un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, una camisa azul marino, en su cintura traía su equipo de policía, su arma, y en su pecho un pequeño radio. Tenía alrededor de 37 años, su piel era entre morena y blanca, su cabello era corto, color negro azulado, sus ojos eran negros y fríos. Tenía un par de arrugas en la cara, pero aun así estas no le quitaban atractivo, al contrario, lo asentuaban.

El otro vestía una playera blanca, jeans azules y lentes oscuros, además de sus herramientas de trabajo. Era un hombre de tez morena, sus ojos eran oscuros a pesar de no verse por los lentes, tenía una barba de candado, su cabello y su barba eran Castaños Y era un poco más bajo que su compañero.

-detectives de la patrulla 7, se reportaron disparos en la calle Ikejiri- se escucho por la radio del auto-los heridos están en el hospital Ohashi.

-vamos en camino- dijo el de lentes oscuros, a lo que el otro comenzó a conducir

Al llegar al lugar pidieron a una enfermera que los llevara con los heridos. La enfermera los condujo hacia la pequeña Sakura que se encontraba sentada a lado de su madre quien estaba inconsciente.

-buenas tardes-llamo el hombre de ojos oscuros, la chica que se encontraba sentada con la mirada perdida volteo a verlo, se veía claramente deprimida-¿puedes venir un momento? Soy el detective Uchiha, y él mi compañero, el detective Aburame, queremos hacerte unas preguntas-la chica asintió ligeramente, y se levanto de su lugar.

-Fugaku, creo que deberíamos dejarla descansar-dijo el hombre de lentes-solo es una niña.

-no- interrumpió la chica, aún con la mirada hacia abajo, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos jade-yo quiero que atrapen a ese hombre, quiero ayudar- Shibi asintió y luego volteo a ver a Fugaku

-¿tienes hambre?- la chica negó con la cabeza, el pelinegro volvió a hablar, tratando de sonar más dulce-vamos, seguro no has comido.

La chica acompaño a los detectives hacia la cafetería, y les dijo todo lo que pudo, trato de describir al hombre lo mejor posible. Los detectives tomaron toda la información que pudieron, le dieron su tarjeta, en caso de que la madre de Sakura despertara, la escoltaron hasta donde estaba su madre y la dejaron ahí.

-nunca te había visto tan... No se... Tan blando-dijo Shibi a Fugaku.

-tú mismo lo dijiste, es solo una niña-dijo el pelinegro totalmente serio

-pero es sospechosa- Fugaku lo fulminó con la mirada por sus palabras-todos lo son, lo sabes, nunca subestimes a una niña, con un arma puede hacer lo que sea.

-no lo creo- repitió, el Uchiha- no estaría tan devastada

-¿o lo dices porque tiene la edad de Sasuke?

-y la de Shino- encaro el pelinegro

-ya bien, solo seamos objetivos- trato de relajar el asunto, pues parecía que Fugaku comenzaba a molestarse y nadie quería un Fugaku molesto.

\--—--/

Ya pasaba de media noche, Sakura no podía dormir, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado, esa mañana todo estaba tan bien, su padre la había llevado a la escuela, dejando a su madre en casa por su embarazo, la había dejado en la entrada y se habían despedido como siempre.

Se había quedado un poco más, y le había pedido a su padre que no pasara por ella, todo iba bien, hasta que cruzó esa puerta, no podía creer que en cuestión de minutos su vida, su amada familia, todo había cambiado. Ahora estaba ahí, rezando a buda o a quien sea para que salve a su mamá y a su hermano.

Comenzó a llorar por enésima vez en el día, ya no sabía cuánto había llorado, le dolía la cabeza a horrores, y así, con lágrimas en los ojos y una opresión en el pecho, se quedo dormida en la silla en la que se encontraba.

\--—--/

En una casa enorme, llena de cosas ostentosas, y varios adornos con serpientes, se encontraban dos hombres sentados, uno frente a otro, uno de ellos tenía un whiskey en la mano, y el otro ya se lo había terminado, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa de centro.

-Orochimaru, ¿qué fue lo que pasó en esa casa?- preguntó seriamente Danzo.

-ya sabes, personas que no cumplen lo que prometen, y que después quieren salirse con la suya-contestó el hombre para después tomarse el contenido del vaso en su mano.

-entonces... ¿Los mataste?- preguntó el hombre de la cicatriz, en su voz no había miedo, si no ironía.

Orochimaru solo río, no contesto, pero tampoco negó nada.

-¿y ahora que?- preguntó el hombre exasperado, no le gustaba mucho llamar la atención, pero ya había visto en las noticias, los detalles de lo que el hombre frente a él causó, y el hecho de que dejó a una sobreviviente no le agradaba- ¿y la chica? ¿Porque no la mataste tambien?

Orochimaru lo vio, no supo muy bien que había en su mirada, una advertencia quizás -ya veras, pronto cobrare lo que me pertenece, aún si tengo que obligarla

-no me digas que te gusta la niña- lo miro con asco y Orochimaru lo miro como diciendo, ¿enserio crees eso?- ah ya, es para Kabuto supongo- dijo ya sin tanto asco, y el hombre frente a él asintió -en ese caso, te ayudaré, pero quiero que me ayudes con algo.

-dime- ordenó el de ojos amarillos.

-tú conoces personal del hospital verdad...- afirmó Shimura, Orochimaru ya se imaginaba de que iba el asunto.

\--—--/

En la habitación del hospital, se encontraba Sakura dormida en una silla, su madre la miraba mientras trataba de hablar con algo de dificultad, cuando por fin reunió las fuerzas la llamo.

-Sakura- dijo con una voz apagada, la chica abrió los ojos, y miro a su mamá ya despierta, de inmediato se levanto y se puso a su lado, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, más lágrimas-mi amor, yo... Yo no... Yo no lo lograre cariño

-no madre no digas eso, mi hermanito, ustedes estarán bien...- lloraba, imploraba la pelirrosa.

-escúchame, no... Salva a tu hermano, cuídalo porfavor...su nombre es Tenshi-decía con mucha dificultad la rubia, sus ojos jade ya no tenían brillo, estaba a poco de morir..

-si mamá- dijo la chica, ya sabía que su madre tenía razón- madre, ¿quien era el hombre que estaba con ustedes?

-se llama... Orochimaru-tosió- Yakushi- al instante la máquina comenzó a sonar, solo se vio en cámara lenta como entraban los médicos y las enfermeras, su madre estaba teniendo un paro, Sakura estaba en shock e inmóvil, trato de grabarse ese nombre en la memoria, lo encontraría, lo haría pagar. Escucho como dijeron que su madre había fallecido, ya no había más que hacer, su vida se había arruinado para siempre. Pero... -mi hermano, sálvenlo ¡por favor!- gritó la pelirrosa.

-preparen una cesárea de emergencia, ¡ya!- gritó la jefa de médicos, una mujer rubia, exuberante, pero muy autoritaria- llamen al doctor Hokuto

-si Senju-sama -una enfermería comenzó a correr para hacer lo que se había indicado.

\--—--/

_Avances: ¿qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo de "Every Rose has its Thorns"_

_¿El hermanito de Sakura sobrevivirá a la cesárea ?_

_¿Sakura podrá cuidarlo sola?_

_¿Qué será de ella, (ellos, en caso de que Tenshi esté bien) sin sus padres?_

_¿Qué hacía Orochimaru en casa de los Haruno?_

_¿Qué quería Danzo de Orochimaru?_

_¿SasuSaku? Obvio!_

\--—--/

Holaaaaa, ya tenía tiempo sin subir nada, aquí les dejo esta historia, que salió de la nada...

Espero que les guste, si es así, déjenme su comentario, y así me animan a seguir

Díganme que les gustaría que pasara o que creen que pasara

Pobre Sakura, de verdad sufrió en este cap u.u

Los leo, bye!


	2. ¿Cuándo despertaré de esta pesadilla?

**Capítulo 2. ¿Cuándo despertare de esta pesadilla?**

La espera la estaba matando, hace unos 20 minutos que se habían llevado a su madre para tratar de salvar a Tenshi, 20 minutos, que ella sentía como horas, no dejaba de ver el reloj que estaba en la pared del amplio y blanco pasillo de la sala de espera, donde se encontraban otras personas, posiblemente esperando por sus nietos, sobrinos... Después de todo era la sala de espera del ala de partos.

Se había imaginado ese momento, ella sola esperando en ese pasillo, después de todo no tenía más familia, sus padres, ambos eran hijos únicos. Su padre en la sala con su madre, quien estaba ansiosa y contenta de conocer a su pequeño hijo. Todo era perfecto, en su imaginación.

Quién diría que la situación sería tan diferente, y dolía, joder, como dolía... Ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que salieran los médicos, con su hermano en brazos, porque tenía que salvarse, ese niño sería la razón de su vida, no podía perderse, si no ella se perdería.

-Haruno Sakura ¿verdad? - una voz femenina la saco de sus pensamientos, volteo a verla con sus ojos enrojecidos, era una mujer delgada, con cuerpo normal, no muy voluptuoso, su cabello era oscuro y le llegaba por arriba de los hombros, sus ojos eran del mismo color, azabaches. Traía una falta color negro y una delicada blusa color azul con lindos botones, y unos tacones bajos color negro -mi nombre es Shizune Kato, soy enfermera administrativa de este hospital.

-mucho gusto- contestó Sakura con voz plana, la pelinegra sintió pena por ella, pobre chica.

-Sakura, ¿tienes familia con quien quedarte?- preguntó la mujer haciendo su trabajo. La pelirrosa asintió -¿puedo llamarlos?- la chica pelirrosa negó con la cabeza.

-con mi hermano Tenshi- contestó la pelirrosa

-entiendo, tu hermano que nacerá pronto - decía en tono triste, no podía imaginar lo que sentía la chica-¿pero algún adulto que se encargue de ustedes?-la chica negó con la cabeza-ya veo- anotó algo en el blog de notas que traía en sus manos- nos vemos luego Sakura.

\--—--/

En una casa grande y ostentosa, conocida por sus decoraciones con serpientes se encontraba un hombre de cabellera larga, había terminado de hablar por teléfono, y estaba apunto de hacer otra llamada. Busco el número en sus contactos y marco, después de unos segundos se escucho la otra voz en el teléfono.

-¿que paso Orochimaru?- contestó la voz de Danzo por el aparato, Orochimaru sonrió con malicia.

-ya está tu encargo, solo pasa por él, en el hospital Ikejiri con Kakuzu- dijo y colgó, volvió su atención a su desayuno.

\--—--/

-Familiares de Mebuki Haruno- hablo un hombre alto, moreno, con ojos verdes. Su cara no se veía por el cubre bocas, vestía ropa de médico después de una cirugía. Sakura se paro de inmediato y se acercó al doctor, tenía esperanzas de que le diera buenas noticias de su hermano, de verdad las necesitaba- lo lamento...

¡No! Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, no podía perderlo a él también, ni siquiera escuchaba lo que le decía el doctor Hokuto, quería correr, quería morir...

-la bala comprometió seriamente la estabilidad del pequeño, fue imposible salvarlo-decía el doctor seriamente, la pelirrosa seguía llorando.

-¿puedo verlo?- suplico la chica, necesitaba despedirse de su hermano, estaba totalmente destruida.

-no lo creo, ni siquiera tiene la apariencia de un bebé- procedió a explicar el médico- era demasiado pequeño, no era viable para vivir- la chica lo miro con los ojos apagados, ella tampoco se sentía viable para vivir...

-entiendo- dijo y salió corriendo, ahora sí ese hombre había ganado, acabó con la familia Haruno.

\--—--/

Entrando al hospital se encontraba Danzo, con su caminar autoritario, se acercaba a la gran sala de partos, donde divisó a la persona que estaba buscando, que se encontraba de espaldas, pues estaba regresando a la sala de cirugía-

Una chica pelirrosa paso a su lado, corriendo y llorando, el la miro con asco y siguió su camino. Al llegar al hombre, lo llamo y este se giró.

-dígame en qué puedo ayudarlo- el hombre, que no conocía a Danzo le hablo lo más profesional posible.

-Hokuto Kakuzu ¿no?- el doctor de inmediato supuso de quién se trataba.

-Shimura- afirmó, y el otro lo miro como esperando algo-por favor, vaya a mi oficina, ahí le entregaré su encargo-dicho esto, se adentró a la sala de cirugía.

\--—--/

Sakura se había encerrado en el baño, todo le dolía, la cabeza, el corazón, las lágrimas estaban presentes, sus ojos y nariz estaban enrojecidos ya doloridos también, solo estaba llorando desde el día anterior, pero como no hacerlo, lo había perdido todo.

Saco de su bolsillo la tarjeta de aquellos policías, lo había pensado muchísimo, ella aún no podía morir, no hasta que hiciera pagar a ese desgraciado. Saco su celular y tecleo el número a lo que contestaron casi de inmediato.

-Uchiha Fugaku al habla- contestó la voz masculina y sería del detective- ¿quién es?

-Haruno Sakura, tengo más información- decía tratando de sonar tranquila, se limpiaba las lágrimas con su mano libre- estoy en el hospital

-vamos para allá- dicho esto colgó, la pelirrosa se abrazaba a sus piernas, tenía que calmarse, tenía que vengarse.

\--—--/

En una modesta oficina se encontraba sentado Danzo, era un hombre paciente, dispuesto a pagar lo que fuera por lo que quería, o hacer lo que fuera. Después de unos minutos entro el hombre que estaba esperando.

-¿tiene el dinero?- preguntó de inmediato, era lo único que le interesaba. Danzo dejo un sobre sobre el escritorio, justo enfrente de Kakuzu que ya se había sentado.

Kakuzu sonrió complacido al ver el contenido del sobre, y volteo a ver a Danzo.

-el producto aún está algo inmaduro, tendrás que tenerlo en una incubadora, y recibir atención médica, pero está sano- dijo el hombre- yo puedo darle seguimiento si quieres, pero te costará- hizo un ademán con su mano, que simbolizaba dinero.

-si lo que sea, ¿cuando me lo llevo?- preguntó ya impacientándose, de verdad no le agradaba este tipo, era justo como Orochimaru lo había descrito, un avaro oportunista.

-en cuanto tengas incubadora en tu casa, pero tiene que ser rápido, o notarán que hay un bebé de más- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa avariciosa, Danzo asintió y se levanto para salir de la oficina, se encargaría de conseguir lo que necesitaba para su nueva adquisición- felicidades, es un varón- dijo irónico el ojiverde para sacar el dinero y comenzar a contarlo.

\--—--/

Shizune se encontraba en la oficina de la jefa, estaban conversando tranquilamente cuando Shizune tocó otro tema.

-Tsunade-sama hay una chica, la que perdió su familia por un tiroteo...

-la de pelo rosa, ¿no?- la pelinegra asintió -¿que con ella? ¿Vendrán sus familiares por ella?

-no, no tiene a nadie, así que pensé en...- no termino de decir, pues Tsunade la interrumpió

-que la tome bajo mi tutela, es decir que la adopte- completo la oración, y Shizune asintió- no es como tu caso Shizune, tu tío murió por causas naturales, yo pude adoptarte gracias a que estaba comprometida con el, pero ella, es testigo de un posible homicidio, será muy difícil adoptarla legalmente

-pero...- la pelinegra iba a argumentar cuando fue nuevamente interrumpida de nuevo

-lo intentare- dijo y bajo su mirada a la tonelada de documentos que tenía en su escritorio, la pelinegra sonrió contenta, de verdad quería ayudar a esa niña-por ahora deberías buscarla, sabes que debe ir a un horfanato para que pueda adoptarla.

La pelinegra asintió, emitió un verdadero "gracias" y salió de la habitación para buscar a la chica.

\--—--/

-¿tú conoces a ese hombre?- preguntó el Uchiha, se encontraban en una pequeña mesa, de esas tipo picnic, en los amplios jardines del hospital, estaban Shibi y Fugaku sentados frente a la chica quien negó con la cabeza. -¿sabes qué relación tendría con tus padres? ¿O qué hacía en tu casa?

-no, nunca había escuchado ese nombre en la vida, mi madre...- se formó un nudo en su garganta, hizo una pausa, debía calmarse- antes de morir me dijo que fue el

-ya veo- dijo Shibi- lo investigaremos, mientras, si recuerdas algo más llámanos por favor

-¡¿pero qué necesitan investigar?! ¡Les estoy diciendo que fue el!- gritaba la chica ya desesperada-¡no puede seguir libre! ¡Tienen que...!

-¿tú lo viste?- preguntó serio el Aburame, no le gustaba que le gritaran, menos una niña, la chica negó y cuando iba a volver a hablar el la corto- entonces, no hay testigos, no hay pruebas, no podemos encarcelar a alguien con eso...

-Shibi- reprendió el Uchiha a su compañero, se había pasado de la raya, el de los lentes se callo de inmediato, de verdad su compañero daba miedo- Sakura, sabemos cómo te sientes, pero necesitamos seguir el protocolo, pero te prometo una cosa, haré lo que esté en mis manos para que la persona que le hizo esto a tu familia pague ¿de acuerdo?- dijo con un tono más suave hacia la chica.

Ella sólo atinó a abrazarlo, necesitaba que alguien la apoyará, al parecer ese hombre lo haría, el hombre se sorprendió por el acto, pero después puso una mano sobre la espalda de la pelirrosa en son de consuelo, la chica comenzó a llorar, esta vez en silencio, empapando la camisa del Uchiha. Se separó al darse cuenta de su acción, lo hizo inconscientemente.

-lo siento- dijo viendo la camisa empapada del detective, el hombre le tocó la cabeza comprensivo.

-no te preocupes- la soltó, y junto con su compañero se levantaron - nos vemos- se despidió con la mano, dejando a la chica sola.

-ok, no te reconozco, dejaste que alguien te abrazara- decía con burla Shibi- ¿dónde quedo el "Wicked eye Fugaku" que conozco y admiro?

-solo es una niña que perdió a sus padres, se quedo sola y tiene miedo, no hay necesidad de ser tan duro con ella- respondió tranquilamente el Uchiha y siguieron su camino, estaba decidido, atraparía a ese desgraciado.

\--—--/

Horas después una señora había recogido a Sakura en el hospital, y la había llevado a un gran edificio.

-este será tu nuevo hogar- le dijo sería- mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi, soy la responsable de este lugar, por favor avísame si necesitas algo- le dijo sin siquiera voltear a verla, la chica caminaba con una maleta, antes de llegar ahí, la señora la había llevado a su casa, que estaba rodeada de policías, para que recogiera un poco de sus pertenencias.

-esta será tu habitación, la compartirás con una de las chicas de aquí- abrió la puerta y se asomó para ver si la compañera de Sakura se encontraba en el lugar. Pero estaba vacío, suspiro- ya la conocerás después, esta es tu cama, le señaló una cama que no tenía siquiera sabanas, solo era el colchón, mientras que la de su compañera estaba perfectamente tendida, con una sencilla cobija y una almohada -más tarde te traerán ropa de cama- dijo esto, la chica dejó sus cosas en el suelo y se sentó sobre el colchón- adiós- y cerró la puerta.

Sakura se recostó en la cama, ya no tenía lágrimas para llorar, sólo miraba hacia el techo extrañando su cama, su casa, a sus padres. Tenía la esperanza de que al menos tendría a su hermanito con ella, pero esa esperanza murió, junto con la chica alegre que solía ser y junto al bello brillo de sus ojos jade.

-al menos Tenshi no sufrirá en un lugar como este- decía tratando de consolarse a sí misma.

\--—--/

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Danzo Shimura, en una habitación, se encontraba una enfermera a lado de una incubadora, alimentando al bello bebé que se encontraba adentro.

Era tan diminuto, en su cabecita tenía un pequeño mechón de cabello rubio, y sus ojitos que en este momento tenía cerrados eran de un precioso color jade, su piel era blanca como porcelana.

La muchacha había terminado de alimentarlo, y después de sacarle el aire lo dejo dormido.

-¿ya puedo retirarme?- dijo la enfermera, era una joven de aproximadamente unos 25 años, su cabello era color rojo intenso y sus ojos eran color miel. Vestía el tipo o traje de enfermería, un pantalón y una filipina color blanco.

-te irás cuando ese bebe salga de esa incubadora- dijo muy serio el hombre, la chica bajo la mirada, sabía que ese hombre no cedería ante sus súplicas, solo le quedaba cuidar del pequeño y esperaba que Danzo no les hiciera daño.

\--—--/

_Avances: _

_¿Tsunade realmente adoptara a Sakura?_

_¿Sakura Descubrirá que Tenshi no murió, si no que se lo robaron? _

_¿Fugaku lograra atrapar a Orochimaru?_

_¿Cómo será la vida de Sakura en el horfanato?_

_¿Ya saldrá Sasuke-kun?_

\--—--/

_Hola! Si ya se muchos muertos, realmente hago sufrir a nuestra pelirrosa, pero es necesario, para que continúe la historia. Todo mejorara no se preocupen._

_Espero les guste, acepto sugerencias, reclamos... Etc. _

_Los leo, bye!_


	3. ¿Sakura al fin florece o se marchita?

**Capítulo 3. ¿Sakura al fin florece o se marchita?**

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que la directora Anko la había dejado en ese cuarto sola. Había ido otra mujer, una chica rubia de anteojos, a dejarle su ropa de cama y un pequeño libro con el reglamento de la institución. La pelirrosa ya se estaba preparando psicológicamente para quedarse ahí por lo menos 6 años en lo que cumplía la mayoría de edad. Después de todo, tenía solamente 12 años.

Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, imaginándose como hubiera sido su hermanito, ¿tendría el cabello rosa como ella y su padre? ¿Rubio como su mama? Hubiera preferido que fuera rubio, ya que su padre le contó que sufrió algo de bullying por el color tan afeminado de su cabello. Y sus ojos, ¿cómo serían? Seguramente hubieran sido preciosos, sus padres tenían ojos de colores muy bonitos. Tenía entre sus manos unos pequeños calcetines que había tejido su mamá para Tenshi.

Observo como se movió el picaporte de la puerta, y luego como esta se abrió de par en par, y entro una niña muy bonita por ella. Su cabello era negro azulado, y sus ojos eran demasiado claros, color perla. Se veía elegante y con gracia. Vestía un uniforme escolar que consistía en una falda de tablones color negra y una blusa de botones color blanca, calcetas blancas hasta la rodilla y zapatos escolares negros.

-buenas tardes- dijo la chica al notar la presencia de la pelirrosa en la habitación la cual solo la observaba detenidamente - me llamo Hinata Hyuga, un gusto- y con una hermosa sonrisa le extendió la mano a la cual Sakura tomó por inercia.

-Sakura Haruno- hablo la chica por fin, no podía creer que la hermosa y alegre chica que tenía enfrente fuera huérfana como ella.

-espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo la chica aún sonriendo, volteo a ver la cama aún sin hacer de la pelirrosa y el pequeño librito sobre las dobladas cobijas-será mejor que hagas tu cama, Mitarashi-san no es muy comprensiva, también deberías leer el reglamento, aquí no perdonan nada- decía con un tono dulce pero con advertencia. Sakura solo asintió, y se levanto para hacer la cama.

\--—--/

Habían pasado un par de semanas, Hinata y Sakura se habían hecho muy unidas, Hinata era dulce, comprensiva y siempre la apoyaba. Le había contado que tenía una hermana más pequeña en la institución también, pero como los horarios de ellas coincidían poco no podía verla muy seguido. A Sakura la habían cambiado a la misma escuela que Hinata por la cercanía, la ojiperla no le había contado nada de su pasado, ni le había preguntado nada a ella. Solo sabía los rumores que se escuchaban en el orfanato, que los padres de Hinata habían fallecido en un accidente por culpa de un conductor ebrio, más no quería preguntarle a la chica, seguramente ya había sufrido demasiado.

A Sakura cada vez le dolía un poco menos su pérdida, todo gracias a sus amigas del instituto, una de ellas era Hinata y la otra, una rubia hermosa con brillantes ojos azules llamada Ino Yamanaka... Más sin embargo, sus ganas de vengarse habían aumentado, sobre todo porque el detective Fugaku le había informado que carecían de pruebas comprometedoras, pero con lo poco que tenían planeaban hacer un juicio. Por lo que en esos días comenzaría y ella tenía que declarar en su contra.

Llegando al orfanato, la recepcionista le informó que Mitarashi-san la estaba esperando en su oficina, se despidió de Hinata, quien se fue a su habitación. Y camino algo temerosa hacia la oficina de la directora, siempre que alguien era llamado ahí, era para ser castigado, aunque ella no sabía porque la castigarían si se comprometió a seguir las reglas, ella no quería problemas.

Al entrar vio a la señora Anko, ¿sonriendo?, y frente a ella, sentada en una de las sillas de huéspedes estaba otra mujer, una que ya había visto, ¿la doctora Senju?

-pasa Sakura- hablo la pelimorada- siéntate- le indicó la silla a lado de la de Tsunade.

Sakura se sentó sin imaginarse la razón de que la hubieran llamado, pero no replicó ni cuestionó nada.

-ella es Tsunade Senju, doctora del hospital Ikejiri- la presento, la rubia miraba a la chica con atención- ella te ha adoptado-notificó, la chica abrió los ojos con impresión, y por su mente solo paso una cosa: Hinata.

-pero, Mitarashi-san...-trato de replicar la pelirrosa, ella no quería dejar a su amiga sola, no era justo.

-recoge tus cosas, sales en media hora- notificó severamente, ya no había más que hacer, de nada servía replicar, solo quedaba despedirse de su amiga y esperar que esa mujer no la cambiara de escuela, no quería dejar de verla.

Se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia su habitación, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus orbes jade. Ya se había acostumbrado a vivir ahí, si, eran muchas reglas, muchas cuidadoras muy estrictas, y aunque no tenía mucha libertad, no era del todo malo.

Al entrar vio a Hinata que había comenzado los deberes de la escuela, la ojiperla la volteo a ver con preocupación, se había percatado de los ojos llorosos de su amiga.

-¿que paso?- preguntó preocupada-¿qué hiciste para que te castigara?

-no lo sé- contestó, ¿realmente veía el hecho de tener una familia adoptiva como un castigo?- me iré Hinata- soltó el llanto sin más, la peliazul la miró pero después esbozó una sonrisa un tanto melancólica.

-felicidades- abrazo a su amiga con sincera felicidad, la pelirrosa le correspondió el abrazo- te han adoptado, ¿no? - Sakura asintió -que bueno, me alegro por ti- dijo con sinceridad

\--—--/

Al llegar a la casa la pelirrosa se sorprende, y extrañamente se emociona, nunca pensó que viviría en un lugar como ese. La casa era grande, pero sin exagerar, la rubia tenía muy buen gusto, y sin duda tenía dinero, pues la casa estaba impecable y muy bien decorado, había flores frescas y muebles modernos.

-vamos, te mostraré tu habitación- dijo Tsunade a una chica que no podía dejar de ver a su alrededor, al escucharla asintió y camino tras ella. Subieron unas escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta, donde al parecer había 4 habitaciones.

Una de las puertas tenía un pequeño letrero colgando, en el se podía leer "Sakura", Sakura sintió una calidez en su pecho, una que creyó nunca volver a sentir, abrió la puerta y había un tocador, una cama, un buró, lo básico, aún no estaba decorado.

-no lo decore, porque quería que tú lo hicieras, después iremos de compras- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa-por cierto, no vivo sola, ya conocerás a la otra chica que vive con nosotros, ahora debe estar en el trabajo.

-gracias- dijo Sakura realmente agradecida.

-no es nada- sonrió sinceramente la rubia y abrazo a la pelirrosa dulcemente. Sakura se sorprendió, y pensó en corresponder el abrazo, pero estaba muy confundida, se sentía mal consigo misma por sentirse feliz cuando toda su familia estaba ...- tomate tu tiempo, sin presiones..

\--—--/

El juicio contra Orochimaru comenzaba ese día, Tsunade había llevado a Sakura a declara, no conocía mucho del asunto pero aun así la apoyaría en lo que la chica necesitará.

Ambas mujeres caminaron hacia el que sería su abogado, un hombre alto y delgado, de tes blanca, cabello oscuro y ojos marrones.

-señorita Haruno, llega temprano-comentó el hombre- Ebisu Toneti- le extendió la mano, ese era el abogado que el fiscal había asignado a su caso. A Sakura como a Tsunade les causaba desconfianza, se veía demasiado relajado, Sakura le tomó la mano como cortesía.

Ya en la sala donde se llevaría a cabo el juicio, Tsunade divisó quién era el abogado defensor, lo reconoció, era uno de los abogados más famosos de Japón, tenía pocos casos perdidos, y se conocía por ser brutal. Tragó saliva con dificultad, pero trato de mantener la compostura, no quería asustar a Sakura quien de por sí ya estaba nerviosa. Pero ella lo sabía, Ibiki Morino, era una bestia.

Ebisu hablaba carismáticamente, presentó las pruebas, los motivos. Sakura se enteró de cosas que no sabía. Como que su padre y ese hombre habían teñido negocios en el pasado.

Orochimaru Yakushi, junto con Danzo Shimura, es uno de los dueños de una de las empresas más famosas de Japón, Hebi, que se dedicaba a hacer aparatos electrónicos, entre otras cosas. No sabía que su padre había participado en el nacimiento de esa compañía, pero supuso de qué manera, su padre era Ingeniero en sistemas y electrónica.

El abogado Toneti, presentó los cargos de "Mala fe", es decir, engañar para adquirir bienes. Al parecer Orochimaru había hecho unos documentos falsos, que el padre de Sakura firmó y así fue como cedió sus acciones en la empresa, por una cantidad prácticamente nula.

Además del cargo de homicidio de Kizashi, Mebuki y Tenshi Haruno. Así como provocar el aborto, ósea, provocar la muerte de un feto que se encontraba en el vientre de su madre. Exigió la pena máxima de cada uno de los delitos, que eran aproximadamente unos 40 años de prision.

El juicio fue largo, y desesperante, Ebisu era bueno, pero a falta de pruebas contundentes para los cargos de homicidio, Ibiki refutaba el hecho. Duró aproximadamente dos meses la lucha, y Sakura ya no sabía si tener esperanza o no. No le importaba el dinero en lo absoluto, lo único que quería era que ese hombre se pudriera en la carcel, no le deseaba la muerte, ese sería un consuelo para el, no, ella quería que sufriera multiplicado por mil lo que sufrió ella.

-bien, con esto damos por terminada la audiencia- sentenció el juez - nuestro jurado tomará la decisión, y mañana anunciaremos el resultado- Sakura estaba hecha un mar de furia al ver la sonrisa del ojiamarillo, como si tuviera eso ganado y la pelea de la pelirrosa fuera en vano- retírense.

\--—--/

_Avances: _

_¿En qué quedará el juicio?_

_¿Qué será de Hinata y Hanabi?_

_¿Saldrá ya Sasuke? Siiii, en el próximo capítulo ya saldrá nuestro hermoso Uchiha._

_¿Sakura ya se permitirá ser feliz sin sentir culpa? _

\--—--/

Hola! Espero les guste este capítulo, fue un poco apresurado...

¿Que quieren que pase con Orochimaru? ¿40 años de prision? ¿Pena de muerte?

Dejen comentarios y sugerencias por favor, me motivan a seguir. 

Los leo, bye!


	4. Flor marchita

**Capítulo 4. Flor marchita.**

—por el cargo de homicidio de Kizashi, Mebuki y Tenshi Haruno- ya había llegado el día, el juez estaba dictando los cargos y el resultado, Sakura estaba a la espectativa, quería que esto acabara y que ese hombre pagará por sus crímenes - por falta de pruebas, el acusado se encuentra inocente.

Las lágrimas corrían por la mejilla de la pelirrosa, no podía creerlo, maldito sistema de mierda. Ella lo había visto huir de la escena, que más prueba necesita.

-por el cargo de "mala fe"- Orochimaru sonría y veía con prepotencia a la pelirrosa, se sentía el ganador, no sólo no había sido encontrado culpable, si no que estaba seguro que esa chica no vería ni un solo peso de la compañía -culpable.

Orochimaru abrió los ojos de par en par, por la impresión, después volteo a ver a Ibiki molesto, se supone que debían ganar todos los cargos. Volteo a ver a Sakura, que aún tenía la mirada hacia abajo, distinguió las lágrimas en su rostro y como apretaba sus puños.

-señor Yakushi, no sólo deberá regresar las acciones a la señorita en cuanto está cumpla la mayoría de edad, si no que deberá indemnizarla por los daños a partir de ahora-sentenció el juez- además de una multa de 100,000 yenes.

Sakura estaba que estallaba, no sólo de furia, si no de impotencia. Ella no quería el cochino dinero, dinero que estaba empapado de quién sabe cuánta sangre. Ella quería justicia, pero ahí fue cuando entendió. Esta no existía.

-yo no quiero su cochino dinero-gritaba la chica- yo quiero que este desgraciado..

-se termina la audiencia- dijo el juez severamente, no iba a permitir que la chica hiciera un alboroto.

Sakura no sabía que más hacer, esto no podía quedarse así. Su mamá, su papá, y su hermanito ¿habían muerto en vano? ¿Sus asesinatos quedarían impunes? Maldita sociedad de mierda, estupidas leyes, estupido juez.

Salió corriendo del lugar sin darle explicaciones a nadie, necesitaba llorar, calmarse, debía pensar una forma de hacer justicia ella sola. Tsunade trató de detenerla pero la chica era muy rápida, le gritó pero Sakura hizo oídos sordos.

\--—--/

Hinata e Ino iban saliendo de la escuela, estaban platicando animadamente y preguntándose por su amiga.

-Sakura no vino hoy tampoco- decía la rubia, al parecer había olvidado que la pelirrosa les dijo la razón de su ausencia

-hoy se anunciaban los cargos contra el asesino de sus padres- dijo la ojiperla

-cierto- decía la rubia. Sentía pena por sus amigas que no tenían padres. Aunque ella tampoco estaba mejor, los suyos se distanciaban cada vez más, solo actuaban como si nada frente a ella, como si ella no se dieran cuenta de lo que pasa.

-Ino-llamo la ojiperla a la rubia que se había quedado pensativa- ¿que no es esa Sakura?- preguntó señalando a la mata rosa que corría por el otro lado de la calle a su instituto. La rubia volteo a verla y confirmó la pregunta de Hinata.

Le gritaron, pero la pelirrosa no las escucho, así que optaron por correr tras ella. No tardaron mucho en seguirla cuando la vieron en el suelo, había chocado con un chico. Pero no cualquier chico, si no el más lindo que habían visto en sus vidas.

Traía el uniforme de otra escuela, un pantalón color caqui, una camisa blanca, la cual llevaba desabrochada de los primeros dos botones de arriba, y un saco color azul marino. Su cabello azabache estaba un poco desarreglado, pero solo asentuaba mas su atractivo, su piel era tersa y blanca, sus facciones varoniles y agraciadas, y para rematar unos misteriosos y profundos ojos color ónix.

En otras circunstancias, Sakura hubiera quedado embelesada por la belleza del chico. Pero en este momento no quería saber nada de nada. El chico, que no se había ni siquiera movido cuando la chica chocó contra él le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, Sakura lo miro y después se levanto dejando la mano del azabache estirada.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó el azabache, la chica se veía realmente mal, con la cara hinchada y los ojos llorosos, además se había caído muy fuerte.

-Apártate de mi camino- dijo muy molesta, aunque no estaba molesta con el chico, sabía que había sido culpa de ella, solo que en ese momento estaba cegada por el odio.

Hinata e Ino habían ido hacia ella, Sakura tenía muy mal temperamento desde que comenzó el juicio, y no querían que se descargara con el chico que no tenía culpa de nada. Sakura al verlas abrazo a la ojiperla y comenzó a llorar más sonoramente.

-lo sentimos mucho- decía la rubia hacia el chico pelinegro, y haciendo una leve reverencia- ella no está muy bien por ahora, por favor no te molestes con ella, no era su intención.

-si, como sea- el chico siguió su camino, restándole importancia a las acciones de las tres chicas.

-espera- llamo la rubia al pelinegro- ¿podrías darnos tu nombre al menos?- imploro- estoy segura que cuando se sienta mejor querrá disculparse

-Sasuke Uchiha- dijo serio, y sin esperar a saber el nombre de ninguna de ellas, se alejó caminando con su mochila en mano.

\--—--/

En una habitación blanca, donde había una cuna, y varios artículos de bebe, se encontraba una mujer mayor sentada en una mesedora, tarareaba una canción a un bebé que estaba cayendo en los brazos de morfeo. Tenía sus ojitos cerrados, en verdad era todo un angelito.

Un hombre entró a la habitación, y sorprendió a la mujer que estaba muy concentrada en arrullar a la criatura.

-no deberías mimarlo tanto Chiyo-reprendió severamente-se supone que debe ser un hombre, no un bebito llorón.

-es un bebé Danzo, falta mucho para que sea un hombre- dijo casi burlándose del comentario del hombre- verdad que si, mi dulce Kenji-miraba al niño con dulzura.

Danzo rodó los ojos exasperado, era imposible oponerse a esa mujer. Dejaría que se saliera con la suya por ahora.

\--—--/

Sasuke había llegado a su casa, por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica, su color tan exótico de cabello, y a pesar de que le hablo muy mal y que ni siquiera se disculpó no estaba molesto, si no más bien curioso, no estaba acostumbrado a que ninguna mujer lo tratase mal.

El no era de esos caballeros de brillante armadura que se dedican a consolar damiselas en aprietos, más bien era un chico misterioso, serio y un tanto reservado, por lo menos con las personas que no conocía. Pero por dentro era un chico dulce y amable, que trataba de ayudar a sus seres queridos como fuera.

La puerta principal lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, era su hermano mayor, quien le sonrió y le agito el cabello en son de saludo. El era tres años mayor que Sasuke, y muy parecido también, la diferencia era que su cabello era más largo y poseía unas marcas en el rostro cortesía de su padre. También era apuesto, pero con un toque más angelical que el menor.

-no hagas eso- contestó aparentando molestia, pero en verdad el quería y respetaba mucho a su hermano.

-¿no está mamá?- preguntó el hermano mayor de los Uchiha, Sasuke levanto los hombros, no sabía, el acababa de llegar también. Ambos caminaron hacia la cocina, que también tenía era el comedor, su casa era sencilla, muy tradicional.

-Sasuke, Itachi, ¿cómo les fue en la escuela?- preguntó el patriarca Uchiha, se encontraba en el comedor que estaba repleto de expedientes, seguramente de sus casos.

Itachi contestó con un simple bien, y subió a su habitación para cambiarse.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido, en uno de los expedientes que tenía su padre sobre la mesa estaba la foto de la chica de hace un momento, "Sakura Haruno". Memorizo el nombre, ahora sí, estaba intrigado.

\--—--/

Orochimaru estaba muy molesto, entro a la casa y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Después arrojó uno de los jarrones contra el suelo y se frotó las cienes para relajar el dolor de cabeza que se presentaba por la furia. Tener que pagarle a esa niñita, y lo peor era que no podía hacerle nada, porque si no ahora sí tendría serios problemas.

Kabuto camino hacia la puerta tras escuchar el escándalo. Miro al mayor frotándose las cienes y supuso que no le fue muy bien en el juicio. Retrocedió lentamente, no quería ser daño colateral en el enojo de su padre. Ese hombre era muy violento y daba miedo cuando se lo proponía.

-necesito un trago- dijo el hombre, lo extraño era que apenas era la 1 de la tarde y no acostumbraba beber tan temprano. Kabuto se quedó parado para verificar si su padre lo había visto, si, daba miedo ser daño colateral, pero lo reprendería más si lo veía escapar.

Después de percatarse que no había sido visto salió corriendo por las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido. Se encerró en su cuarto, donde escuchó como el hombre le gritaba a la ama de llaves, pobre, ella siempre era víctima de los arranques de ira del ojiamarillo. Pero mejor ella que el.

\--—--/

Las chicas intentaban consolar a Sakura quien no paraba de llorar, ya les había contado todo, y Hinata lloraba en silencio con ella mientras la abrazaba. Ino lloraba en silencio también, pero más de coraje que de tristeza.

-tenemos que hacer algo- dijo la rubia con decisión-esto no puede quedarse así.

-pero que podemos hacer Ino-chan- preguntaba la ojiperla, aún abrazando a Sakura, quien paro de temblar y levanto la cabeza.

-Matarlo- respondió con una voz que las chicas nunca habían escuchado, se escuchaba tétrica, la Sakura que conocían, había muerto.

\--—--/

_Avances: _

_¿Y ahora qué pasará con el SasuSaku?_

_¿Orochimaru le hará daño a Sakura o doblara las manos y le dará su parte del dinero?_

_¿Sakura la recibirá?_

_¿Lograran Ino y Hinata hacer entrar en razón a Sakura?_

_Y si no es así, ¿cómo hará Sakura para conseguir su venganza?_

\--—--/

Hola! Ya salió Sasuke-kun, sé que no fue mucho, pero entiendan, Sakura ahora no tiene cabeza para el amor, aunque poco a poco se dará. 

Díganme que creen que pasara, acepto sugerencias, comentarios, quejas, etc. 

Déjenme su review, me motivan a seguir.

Los leo, bye!


	5. La amistad solo quiere lo mejor para ti

**Capítulo 5. Amistad es aquella que quiere lo mejor para ti.**

Sus amigas habían retrocedido unos milímetros. No tomaron muy en serio lo que había dicho la pelirrosa. No podía estar hablando enserio. Ella, ¿matar a alguien?

-Sakura, no es gracioso- dijo Ino mirándola muy seria.

-hablo muy enserio- dijo la pelirrosa, su voz era sería, potente- ¿me apoyaran o no?

-Sakura-chan, eres una niña, eres pequeña, frágil, él es un matón- trato de convencer la ojiperla. Estaba asustada por el pensamiento de su amiga, incluso se había olvidado que tenía hora de llegada en el orfanato, seguro la castigarían.

-no importa, entrenare, me haré fuerte, no importa cuánto me tome, no dejaré impune la muerte de mis padres- dijo con decisión. Sus amigas se miraron entre sí, no sabían qué hacer para tranquilizarla. Por lo que Ino decidió seguirle la corriente, seguro cuando se calmara entraría en razón.

Hinata que era la más sensata de las tres no estaba de acuerdo, no podía ir por ahí asesinando gente. -entonces te convertirás en el -dijo sin pensarlo mucho, no le agradaba nada la idea, ella no sería parte de eso.

Sakura la fulminó con la mirada, no podía estar hablando enserio, era su amiga, se suponía debía apoyarla.

-¿entonces que? ¡¿Dejo que se salga con la suya?!-gritaba molesta la pelirrosa, Hinata era tranquila, pero no por eso le agradaba que le levantaran la voz de esa manera cuando claramente ella tenía la razón-La ley de mierda no hará nada... No hizo nada, solo... Se supone eres mi amiga, debes apoyarme...

La ojiperla le dio una cachetada. -estás equivocada, una amiga no te apoya en ese tipo de cosas, una amiga te hace entrar en razón- dijo la ojiperla. Sakura no podía creérselo, apretó los puños molesta, iba a golpear a Hinata cuando la rubia la detuvo.

-hay otras maneras Sakura- dijo Ino mirándola como si no la reconociera, la Sakura que conocían y querían nunca le levantaría la mano a una persona que la quería - quítale lo que más quiere... El dinero.

Sakura cambió su semblante, tenía razón. Hace unas horas ella pensaba que ese ser no merecía la muerte, si no más bien, estar muerto en vida. Abrazo a Hinata y emitió un bajito discúlpame mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Hinata que también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos por la pelea de hace un momento la abrazo y asintió con la cabeza.

-bien, ya que estamos reconciliadas, y Sakura más tranquila- miro a Hinata y luego a Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro - ¿como haremos para quitarle el dinero a ese desgraciado?

\--—--/

Sasuke subió a su habitación, entro y tumbo su mochila sobre la silla del escritorio donde tenía una computadora. Se acostó en su cama y miro el techo.

El chico pensaba en que podría haber hecho esa chica para aparecer en uno de los expedientes de al policía. O sería una víctima de un crimen, si. Seguramente era eso, no aparentaba ser mayor que el. De hecho se veía muy delgada y delicada.

Suspiro con exasperación, no le gustaba quedarse con la duda, pero seguramente su padre no le diría nada. Era tan impenetrable como el acero, y más duro que una roca. No le gustaba hablar de sus asuntos del trabajo con nadie que no fuera del trabajo. Rara vez se le veía sonreír, solo notaba que era blando con su madre. Ni siquiera con sus hijos era así, a Itachi le exigía demasiado, no tenía que decirle que esperaba mucho de él, de alguna manera con sus acciones lo demostraban.

Y de él no se diga, era como hablar con la pared, no, hasta la pared era más cálida. Lo único que había escuchado en su infancia era un "no molestes a Itachi" cada vez que le pedía ayuda con la tarea, o algún consejo. Casi parecía que los obligaba a competir entre ellos. Su madre le decía constantemente que Fugaku estaba muy orgulloso de sus hijos, ambos inteligentes, con excelentes notas, buenos en los deportes, eran prácticamente los chicos perfectos. Pero para Sasuke era difícil de creer, era como si nada fuera suficiente para su severo padre.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Itachi abrió la puerta sin tocar, de nuevo. Lo miro molesto y le arrojó una almohada, la cual su hermano esquivo con facilidad.

-no entres a mi cuarto- le ordenó con la voz sería -que tal si me estoy vistiendo.

-eso no tendría nada de malo- dijo burlándose, Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada- abrí porque estaba tocando y no atendías. Mamá nos llama para comer.-dijo y cerró la puerta, Sasuke se sentó en la cama. ¿Le preguntaría o no a su padre?

\--—--/

Hinata había llegado al orfanato, sabía que seguramente tenía problemas. Encontró a Hanabi sentada en la recepción. Su hermana pequeña se levanto y corrió a abrazar a una confundida Hinata.

-Hermana, tío Hizashi vino por nosotras- Dijo la pequeña ojiperla. Hinata estaba que no cabia de su impresion. Sabia que su padre tenía una hermano gemelo. Pero tambien sabia que estos habían tenido un problema y se habían distanciado hasta el punto de perder comunicación entre sí. Aunque ignoraba la causa del problema, si recordaba a su tío, Hanabi solo tenía dos años, y ella seis, recordaba también a su primo Neji tan solo un año mayor.

De la oficina de Anko salió su tío, realmente era idéntico a su padre. Hasta podía jurar que era el. Y a su lado estaba su primo, ya más grande y más apuesto.

-hora de irnos- dijo el hombre seriamente, y ahora Hinata lo confirmaba, era idéntico a su padre. Corrió a arreglar sus cosas, nada le alegraba más que poder estar con su familia, poder convivir más con su pequeña hermana.

\--—--/

En un edificio gigante y lujoso se encontraba un hombre sentado, sonreía complacido mientras hablaba por teléfono, le había costado un poco, pidió y cobro algunos favores y se deshizo de la bendita multa. Todo iba de acuerdo a como el quería, obviamente no le regalaría dinero a nadie, mucho menos por causa de esa niña.

Ahora solo quedaba buscar una forma de deshacerse de ella para que no cobrará las acciones, eso, o una forma "legal" de hacer que ella perdiera el derecho sobre eso.

Aún tenía tiempo, después de todo, era hasta que ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad, que tanto faltaba... ¿Unos 5 años? Era tiempo de sobra para buscarle una solución a su predicamento.

\--—--/

Sakura había llegado a casa de Tsunade, estaba agotada, se había perdido por varias horas, seguro la rubia se había arrepentido de adoptarla y la regresaría.

Dudaba si abrir la puerta o no, quizás lo mejor era irse, esa mujer a la que no conocía de nada la había ayudado tanto, y ella no le había retribuido nada, quizás la mejor forma de hacerlo era dejar de ser una carga. Iba a darse media vuelta dispuesta a irse, no quería causar más problemas.

-Sakura, ¿que haces afuera?-dijo una pelinegra con una sonrisa, parecía que venía del trabajo-entremos-paso a un lado de la chica y abrió la puerta con sus llaves. Sakura entro a la casa seguida de Shizune, y al entrar unos brazos la rodearon,y su cabeza quedó atrapada entre los grandes senos de Tsunade.

-que bueno que estás bien- susurro la rubia con auténtico alivio -me tenias muy preocupada-dijo, Sakura estaba pero sorprendida, pero igual la abrazo.

-lo siento... Yo..- quería llorar de nuevo, a pesar del poco tiempo que tenía viviendo con esas dos mujeres ya les había tomado cariño, ninguna la había tratado mal, todo lo contrario, se habían encargado de que ella no sufriera más, trataban de distraerla para que no se atormentara tanto, ahora realmente se sentía culpable.

-No te preocupes- la rubia la soltó y se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de la chica-se como te sientes- dijo la rubia con sinceridad- no tienes que explicar nada.

\--

Ino estaba en su cuarto, escuchaba música en su pequeño celular mientras hacía la tarea del instituto. Sus padres como de costumbre no estaban, aunque no tardarían en llegar, ya estaba oscureciendo.

Unos minutos más tarde escucho la puerta de entrada, al fin habían llegado.

-¿por qué siempre tienes que hacerme queda mal frente a tus amigas?- reclamaba el hombre, la mujer ni siquiera volteo a verlo- ¡Respóndeme Noriko!- exigió.

-Ino está en casa, después discutimos tus ridiculeces y tus imaginaciones- dijo hastiada la castaña, la madre de Ino era una mujer de baja estatura, cabello corto y castaño y ojos marrones. Tenía un cuerpo normal, sin tantas curvas pero aun así era hermosa y elegante.

-¿mis imaginaciones? escuche claramente lo que les decías cuando llegue por ti- reclamo, se puso las manos en la cara en señal de frustración, no entendía para nada a su mujer y la actitud que estaba tomando desde hace tiempo. Inoichi era un hombre muy apuesto a pesar de su edad, su cabello era corto y rubio, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de confusión y resentimiento hacia la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-¡no tendría que decirles nada si no fueras como eres!- gritó la mujer enojada.

-¿y cómo soy según tu?- preguntó confundido, aún estaba molesto, pero de verdad estaba tratando de entender -dime, ¿que es lo que te tiene tan harta sobre mi?

-que...- la mujer titubeo, apretó sus puños con fuerza- siempre falta algo en esta casa, no pones suficiente de tu parte, todo lo tengo que hacer yo...

-Noriko, tienes todo, no te falta comida, tienes techo, hasta ropa linda, tienes todo lo que necesitas- dijo el hombre sin entender, no mentía, el daba su mejor esfuerzo cada día en esa oficina para que no les faltara nada a sus dos mujeres.

-pero no lo que quiero- dijo casi rompiendo en llanto, su cara estaba completamente roja- cuando nos casamos dijiste que lo tendríamos todo- recriminó dolida.

-y lo tenemos- dijo serio el hombre, su esposa parecía un niño haciendo un berrinche- si quieres más tal vez deberías buscar un trabajo- sugirió algo molesto, no le agradaba que su esposa no apreciara lo que él hace como el la apreciaba a ella.

Noriko abrió los ojos como platos ante lo que dijo su esposo, y después la furia se hizo presente en su rostro, apretó los puños y comenzó a golpear al hombre, a empujarlo.

-eres un imbecil- gritaba colérica mientras seguía golpeándolo con toda su fuerza en el pecho. Inoichi molesto la tomo de las muñecas con fuerza, quizás más de la necesaria, estaba muy molesto-me estás lastimando- se quejó y el rubio la soltó como si el contacto le quemara. La mujer le dio una cachetada que resonó en toda la casa.

-¡ya basta madre!- gritó Ino, estaba harta del berrinche de su madre, de inmediato la expresión de la castaña se relajó.

-no está pasando nada cariño- dijo la mujer alejándose de su esposo, que tenía la mejilla roja y el ceño fruncido.

-acabo de verlo todo, no soy estupida- dijo la chica molesta, bajo las escaleras y se puso en medio de los dos- si no pueden arreglar esto, divórciense.

Los dos adultos se miraron, ambos estaban sorprendidos por lo que decía su pequeña hija, que ya no era tan pequeña. No sabían cómo reaccionar.

\--—--/

Pasaron las semanas y con ellas los meses. Sakura y los demás tenían 15 años, en este momento era verano, las vacaciones y después entrar a la preparatoria. Sakura no tuvo que rogarle mucho a Tsunade para que la inscribiera en la misma escuela que sus amigas, después de todo, la rubia era bastante condescendiente con ella.

Sakura se había encariñado mucho con ella, tanto que quería ser médico cuando sea grande. Se pasaba su tiempo libre leyendo los libros que estaban en el estudio de la casa, y yendo a un club de artes marciales con sus amigas. Donde además había conocido a una castaña muy agradable que era solo un año mayor que ellas y que era excelente en las artes marciales.

Parecía que su vida estaba tomando su curso otra vez, solo que aún quedaba el dolor en el corazón, y las ganas de vengarse, aunque sabría que no podría hacerlo pronto, esa era una de las metas principales en su vida.

\--—--/

_Avances:_

_¿Qué planearan nuestras tres chicas?_

_¿Orochimaru se saldrá con la suya?_

_¿SasuSaku en el próximo capítulo? _

_¿La vida de Hinata y Hanabi mejorará?_

_¿Ino conseguirá que sus padres arreglen sus problemas?_

_\--—--/_

_Hola, perdón por tardarme tanto, trato de actualizar diario, pero a veces hay muchas cosas que ocupan mi tiempo. _

_Pero aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero que les guste._

_¿Díganme que creen que pasara?_

_Acepto sugerencias, reclamos... Dejen su review, me motiva a seguir._

_los leo, bye!_


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

A pesar de todas las negativas de Tsunade, Sakura logró convencerla de poder tener un empleo. Era mesera en un café, a medio tiempo claro. Sus amigas iban de vez en cuando a animarle el día, era un trabajo sencillo.

—¿Puedo tomar sus órdenes?— dijo la pelirrosa con el blog de notas en la mano, el chico que atendía era hermoso, cabello oscuro, piel clara, ojos profundos color ónix. Estaba acompañado de dos chicos de la misma edad y una chica.

Uno de ellos tenía el cabello blanco y la piel clara, ojos color púrpura, era delgado y alto. El otro chico era mucho más alto y más corpulento que los otros dos, tenía el cabello de color anaranjado y los ojos color marrones, su piel era ligeramente más morena que el de sus acompañantes.

La chica, que parecía casi sentarse encima del pelinegro, tenía una belleza exótica, su cabello era color rojo intenso al igual que sus ojos que eran cubiertos por unos lentes de armazón negros.

Anotó las órdenes y se marchó para poder pedirlas en el mostrador. Lucía relajada, y tranquila a pesar de las frecuentes miradas por parte del pelinegro y las caras groseras de la pelirroja.

— Karin, hay más sillas en el restaurante, busca una y bájate de mi— dijo un tanto molesto, se juntaba con la chica porque ella no dejaba de acosarlo y al parecer le caía bien a su molesto amigo Suigetsu. La chica hizo un puchero y obedeció no muy contenta, más porque Sasuke no dejaba de ver a la mesera.

Sakura les llevó sus órdenes y se alejó, no sin antes decir "si necesitan algo llámenme". A lo que el peliblanco respondió "tu numero muñeca". Sakura le dio una sonrisa que parecía claramente fastidiada y se fue sin responder nada.

—Suigetsu idiota— se burlo la chica — ni una fea como ella te hará caso— dijo más alto para que Sakura la escuchara pero la aludida hizo caso omiso irritando más a Karin.

\--—--/

Ino estaba en casa, sus padres continuaban con sus peleas a pesar de lo que ella les había dicho, suspiraba cada vez que estaban juntos en la casa, no eran más que gritos e indirectas muy directas. Así que procuraba salirse para no tener que escucharlos. Cuando los vio entrar juntos, tomó su bolso y salió prácticamente corriendo, pero a dónde iría... Sakura estaba trabajando, quizás buscaría a la ojiperla e irían a ver a su amiga al café.

Iba caminando cuando se encontró con uno de los chicos que estaban en la escuela con ella. Un apuesto muchacho de cabello y ojos negros, cuyo cabello era lo suficientemente largo para hacerse una coleta alta. Ino, a diferencia de Hinata que era muy tímida y de Sakura que era prácticamente antisocial, era una chica parlanchina y alegre, le encantaba hacer amistades y llevarse bien con todos.

—¡Ey Shikamaru!— grito la rubia al chico que estaba un poco alejado de ella, este volteo buscando la persona que lo había llamado, al verla puso mueca de fastidio, si Ino era muy alegre, pero eso no agradaba precisamente a todos. La rubia corrió la distancia que los separaba y le dedico una sonrisa enorme— ¿vamos a comer o algo?

El chico Nara se sonrojó un poco, no era común que una chica tan bella como Ino te invitara a una cita, por lo que no supo que decirle, no es que estuviera ocupado ni nada, simplemente no se esperaba una invitación tan abierta.

—lo digo como amigos— dijo la rubia al notar el sonrojo del chico, Shikamaru bufo y dijo un "ya que" como respuesta, a Ino no le importo, lo conocía, el chico era la persona perfecta para que te escuche, parecía siempre fastidiado por todo pero era muy atento.

Entraron a un pequeño puesto donde vendían hamburguesas y malteadas. La rubia estaba sentada con una malteada de fresa enfrente y el chico tenía una hamburguesa. Charlaban amenamente, o más bien Ino hablaba y hablaba, y el chico aunque parecía no escucharla lo hacía.

\--—--/

Hinata y Hanabi luchaban entre sí, ambas vestían un kimono de Karate y estaban en el gimnasio de la gran casa de su tío. Desde que se mudaron con el las inscribió a artes marciales, además de que era muy exigente con las notas de la escuela.

Aun así las chicas lucían felices, su tío era estricto como su padre, pero en cierta forma comprensivo y cariñoso de vez en cuando. Hanabi tenía solamente 11 años de edad. Y Hinata había crecido aún más, su cuerpo había tomado forma, sus pechos crecieron y sus caderas se ensancharon.

Ambas estaban cubiertas de sudor y repartían golpes, ninguna retrocedía, Hanabi a pesar de ser menor le daba pelea a su hermana.

—bien, fin del combate— dijo su tío, las chicas pararon y se saludaron con una reverencia en son de respeto— vayan a ducharse, y después comeremos.

—tío— llamo Hinata al Hyuga mayor el cual le dedico una mirada atenta— después de comer ¿puedo ir de compras?— Hisashi levantó una ceja extrañado — iré con mis amigas, compraremos las cosas para la escuela.

— está bien, Neji irá con ustedes— dijo el Hyuga, Hinata ni reclamo, sabía que no tenía caso. Desde que habían sido adoptadas ambas eran presas de las exigentes reglas de su tío, que eran aún más duras que las del orfanato.

\--—--/

Los clientes ya se habían ido, faltaba solo media hora para que terminara su turno e iría a verse con las chicas, tenían que planear la siguiente fase del plan.

Suspiro un poco agotada, ese día si había tenido bastantes clientes, y al fin el lugar se había vaciado. La campanilla de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, tomó su pequeña libreta y se dispuso a atender el nuevo cliente que acababa de llegar. Noto sorprendida como era el mismo chico que estaba acompañado de ese par de latosos de en la mañana, la pelirroja y el peliblanco.

—te gusta mucho el café por lo que veo— dijo sin pensarlo, y después se golpeo mentalmente, no debía hacer conversación con chicos que no conoce.

—algo— respondió simplemente — disculpa el comportamiento de mis amigos, ellos...

— ¿...siempre son así?— completo la frase del chico quien emitió una risa de burla, era realmente hermoso cuando sonreía.

—si— dijo con burla en su voz — oye, ¿quieres salir cuando termines?— pregunto sin más rodeos, la chica se sorprendió pero no hizo gesto alguno, solo contestó con un seco "no" y camino al mostrador para pedir un café para el azabache.

Sasuke se sorprendió por la actitud de la chica, primero parecía que todo iba bien, y después ella lo corto abruptamente. Definitivamente era diferente, aún no olvidaba que hace unos años también lo había tratado mal, el Uchiha tenía excelente memoria.

\--—--/

Ino y Shikamaru caminaban hacia casa de la rubia, ambos se habían divertido y habían escapado un rato de su realidad. El la dejo en la puerta de su casa y se disponía a irse cuando la rubia lo tomo del rostro y lo beso en los labios.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos sorprendido y después tomo a Ino de la nuca y la pego más hacia si. Ino era hermosa, de esa belleza que cautiva, además que era muy linda persona. Y para ella, Shikamaru era un buen muchacho, que escuchaba y te daba buenos consejos, y además no la juzgaba.

Se separaron después de unos minutos y se miraron a los ojos.

—¿porque...?— trato de preguntar el chico, pero la rubia lo interrumpió con un beso suave en los labios.

—hasta mañana— dijo la chica y se metió corriendo a su casa.

Ese había sido su primer beso, no amaba a Shikamaru, ella no sabía lo que era el amor, era muy joven para saberlo, pero sí sabía que lo quería mucho y se sentía cómoda con el, además, ya estaba en la edad para experimentar y descubrir de lo que eso se trataba.

\--—--/

Hinata se estaba arreglando en su habitación para salir, tenía la puerta abierta como de costumbre. De pronto una silueta masculina se asomó y se recargó en el marco de esta.

—Si quieres puedo decirle que tengo cosas que hacer para que vayas sola— dijo Neji a su prima, no le gustaba que su padre lo usara de chaperon, él confiaba en que Hinata sabía lo que hacía, siempre había demostrado ser muy madura para su edad.

—si haces eso no me dejará ir— respondió la chica, realmente no quería incomodar a Neji estando entre tres mujeres, y menos incomodar a sus amigas con su guardaespaldas impuesto por su tío. Pero no por eso dejaría de salir.

—bueno, iremos juntos y me iré por ahí — dijo con simpleza, y dejó a la chica para que continuara arreglándose.

\--—--/

Al fin el turno había acabado, Sakura colgó su delantal y salió por la puerta de empleados, suspiro aliviada de que la tortura había terminado. Lo que no se esperaba era que el chico de hace un momento estaría esperándola afuera, era un callejón donde había un par de contenedores.

—¿que parte de no, no entendiste?— dijo la chica un poco fastidiada.

—Oye no te estoy acosando, solo quiero saber porque no— pregunto Sasuke, no era de los que rogaban, pero le parecía curioso que una chica se negara cuando todas parecían derretirse a sus pies. Sakura rodo los ojos y contrario a lo que esperaría el pelinegro se acercó a él, lo que lo puso un poco nervioso, seguramente la chica lo golpearía.

Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, si, eras tonto si una chica te golpea, pero serías un imbecil si tú se lo devuelves. Espero el golpe que nunca llegó, en vez de eso sintió unos labios apretándose contra los suyos y las manos de la chica rodeando su espalda.

La tomo de la cintura y la pego más contra el, fundiéndose en el beso, la chica era un tanto inexperta, al igual que el, a pesar de que muchas chicas lo seguían el no se había interesado en ninguna, por lo que no había dado su primer beso hasta ahora. Sintió las manos de la chica bajar y tomar su miembro con las manos aún por encima del pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba.

El pelinegro tomó la última parte de cordura que le quedaba, la tomo por los hombros y la separó de el, mirándola interrogante pero con el sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus ojos cristalizados por el placer.

—¿qué estás haciendo?— pregunto tratando de incorporarse, ¿primero le decía que no y luego lo manoseaba descaradamente?

—eso es lo que quieres ¿no?— pregunto viéndolo con la mirada más fría que él había visto en su vida, le hacían digna lucha a las de su padre —una vez que lo tengas dejaras de molestarme ¿no? — la pelirrosa lo miraba con molestia y como si lo que dijera fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—escucha, no sé con cuántos hombres te has topado que sean así pero yo no...— la chica lo miraba severamente, lo ponía ¿nervioso? ¿Uchiha Sasuke nervioso?

—si, como no... Todos son así, solo toman lo que quieren y después eres basura— dijo totalmente segura de sus palabras y con un deje de asco en su voz— bien, si no es eso lo que quieres déjame en paz. No me interesas.

Sasuke lo sintió como un balde de agua fría cayéndole en pleno invierno, no entendía que había hecho mal, él no le había faltado al respeto. Definitivamente esa chica era interesante, pero después de cómo lo ofendió no sabía si su orgullo le permitiría buscarla de nuevo.

\--—--/

Sakura camino, alejándose del pasillo, su mirada era de total molestia, odiaba que la acosaran, todos los días era lo mismo en el café, ese día no fue la excepción, pero que ese chico la esperara afuera fue la gota que derramó el vaso, aunque pensó que quizás se había pasado de grosera. Pero ¿y si ese chico continuaba con lo que ella misma había empezado? No sabía si lo hubiese podido terminar, ya que nunca había estado con ningún hombre. Ella había tratado de alejarse lo más posible de las relaciones románticas, después de todo no quería que la vida le arrebatara más cosas.

En la secundaria era igual al principio, todos parecían interesados en ella, pero luego todos comenzaron a alejarse, ella los alejo, debido a su actitud fría y antipática que parecía solo no estar presente con Ino y Hinata.

Esperaba que en la preparatoria fuera diferente, se supone todos son más maduros, por lo que aún tenía esperanza. Estaba a poco de llegar a su casa, quería ducharse y salir lo más rápido posible a ver a sus amigas.

Una camioneta muy extraña aparcó a lado de ella, lo que hizo que sus sentidos se activarán y su guardia se elevará.

—disculpa— una mujer había bajado la ventana del conductor— ¿me puedes decir cómo llegó a esta calle?— dijo apuntando un papelito en su mano.

Sakura se acercó aún algo desconfiada, pero dispuesta a ayudar a esa señora que parecía realmente confundida. Antes de ver lo que estaba escrito en el papel sintió como alguien le cubría la cara con una bolsa negra, trato de pelear, pero era difícil sin ver. Un hombre la había subido al vehículo y la había arrojado con fuerza contra el piso de la camioneta lo que hizo que se desmayara.

\--—--/

Hinata e Ino estaban en los comedores del centro comercial, se les hacía extraño que Sakura no llegará, a ella rara vez se le hacía tarde. Ambas trataron de llamarla pero su teléfono sonaba apagado, lo que se les hizo aún más extraño.

Hinata llamó a Neji, habían llegado juntos como dijeron, el castaño tenía su auto propio, así que básicamente su papá lo mando de chofer y guardaespaldas. El castaño contestó, la ojiperla le pidió que pasara por ella, ya que él se había ido a otro lado, y que si podía llevarla a casa de Sakura.

Su primo no dudó en ayudarla y se dirigió a donde estaban las chicas.

\--—--/

Todo estaba muy oscuro, pero solo era la venda en sus ojos. Trato de mover sus manos pero estas estaban atadas al igual que sus piernas. Quien se la había llevado y porque, esas eran las dudas de Sakura. Solo esperaba que no fuera un acosador o algo peor. Se sobresaltó al escuchar una puerta cerrarse fuertemente, alguien había entrado con ella a donde sea que se encontrará.

—¿quién eres, qué quieres?— exigió saber la chica, no le agradaba nada la idea de estar sometida.

La venda de sus ojos fue arrancada violentamente, abrió los ojos y parpadeo varias veces ya que vio la luz de golpe. Y después divisó al hombre frente a ella, se sorprendió por unos segundos pero después frunció el ceño furiosa.

—tu...

\--—--/

_Avances: _

_¿ShikaIno, eso durará?_

_¿Hizashi descubrirá que Neji solapa a su prima? Y si lo hace ¿cómo reaccionará?_

_¿Nuestro Sasuke hará algo al respecto sobre cómo lo trato la pelirrosa?_

_¿Lograran las chicas salvar a Sakura de su secuestrador?_

_Y ¿quién será el secuestrador?_

\--—--/

Hola, espero les guste este capítulo, sé que es tragedia tras tragedia pero como les dije, las cosas mejoraran con el tiempo para nuestros protagonistas. 

Sé que Sakura fue muy grosera, pero aquí haré que Sasuke se esfuerce por ganársela.

Una cosa más, les gustaría que Ino se quede con Shikamaru, o les gustan más las parejas canon? Ustedes deciden! 

Dejen sus reviews, me motivan a seguir, los leo; bye!


	7. En busca de la verdad

**Capítulo 7. En busca de la verdad.**

Tsunade estaba realmente preocupada, las amigas de su hija adoptiva estaban en la sala de espera, la mujer daba vueltas por la gran estancia esperando una noticia, algo. Había llamado a al policía pero le pidieron esperar 72 horas para poder declararla desaparecida.

Habían salido a buscarla a los lugares que frecuentaba, en su trabajo le dijeron que salió a la hora de siempre. Lo único que quedaba era esperar una llamada para saber si la habían secuestrado, o si le había pasado algo y había parado a algún hospital, que era lo más lógico ya que Sakura nunca se desaparecía de esa forma.

—Senju-san— la llamo la ojiperla, la rubia volteo a verla aún con la preocupación en sus ojos —seguro Sakura-chan está bien, ella sabe cuidarse sola—trato de calmarla pero ella también está preocupado.

—Hinata, debemos irnos, mi padre nos está llamando— Hinata asintió y se levanto al mismo tiempo que Ino, ya que ella estaba de raid con el castaño.

—por favor, avísenos cualquier cosa—pidió Ino y luego de despedirse los tres salieron de la casa.

\--—--/

—tu...— la voz de Sakura destilaba odio puro—¿qué es lo que quieres malnacido?

La sonrisa torcida del hombre le causaría escalofríos a cualquiera, menos a la pelirrosa que no le temía para nada, lo único que sentía por él era repulsión.

—Un intercambio— dijo con simpleza, se sentó frente a ella con una pose tranquila, la chica lo miro fría, estoica. —tus acciones de la empresa por...

—lo único que quiero de ti es que pagues por lo que hiciste— dijo la chica con la voz seria.

—¿y qué es lo que hice?— contesto sarcástico el hombre—legalmente nada mocosa— hizo un ademán para que uno de los hombres que había entrado con el desatara a la chica —en fin, te daré tiempo para pensarlo— se levanto para servirse un vaso de whiskey del pequeño bar de su oficina —llévatela— ordenó al hombre que desató a la chica.

—Nunca haría un trato contigo imbecil— la chica era arrastrada por el hombre hacia la salida, volvieron a poner la bolsa en su cabeza y todo se oscureció.

—¿No las intercambiarías ni por tu pequeño hermano?— y de nuevo esa sonrisa burlona. Sakura aunque no pudo verla sabía que estaba ahí, ella estaba sorprendida, pero no le creía. Se supone que su hermano está muerto, no pudo reclamar ya que de nuevo la habían golpeado y había perdido el conocimiento.

\--—--/

en una habitación de la casa de los Uchiha se encontraba el menor de la casa husmeando entre los archiveros de su padre. Si sabía que no debía hacer esto, pero sintió curiosidad por la chica que trabajaba en la cafetería.

Su padre solía guardar los expedientes de los casos con los que no estaba conforme con el resultado. Se detuvo en un folder un tanto grueso, tenía escrito en la pestaña de este el apellido Haruno. Supuso sería ese, pero cuando lo iba a sacar la puerta se abrió haciendo que le recorriera un escalofrío.

—Nunca creí ver esto...—la voz masculina y varonil de su hermano inundó la sala, lo miraba con burla e incredulidad— Sasuke husmeando en las cosas de papá

—cállate—ordenó fastidiado, ¿su hermano siempre tenía que ser tan inoportuno?

—¿y que husmeas?—pregunto divertido acercándose para ver el folder que Sasuke había sacado del archivero.

—Nada que te importe— dijo Sasuke tratando de tapar el folder, no quería que su hermano se burlara porque estaba buscando información sobre una chica.

—Bien, le diré a papá que venga a ayudarte a buscar lo que necesitas— dijo sonando despreocupado, sacó su celular del bolso de su pantalón y justo cuando iba a marcar Sasuke lo detuvo.

—y yo le diré que te escapas en las noches para ir a ver a Izumi— respondió con el mismo tono, el Uchiha mayor sudo frío al escuchar eso, ¿como es que su pequeño hermano lo sabía?

—Bien— dijo guardando su teléfono—solo apresúrate, papá viene en camino.

Sasuke leía rápidamente el informe, descubrió muchas cosas sobre esa chica, aunque ahora sabía porque su padre había guardado el expediente, el caso era un tanto confuso. Aunque ahora sabía porque la pelirrosa era tan fría, pobre, debió ser horrible todo lo que sufrió.

\--—--/

Neji y Hinata habían llegado a casa, donde los esperaba un impaciente Hizashi sentado en un sillón en medio de la enorme sala.

—Estamos en casa— dijo Neji, su prima iba caminando tras el.

—¿Dónde esta lo que compraron?— pregunto cortante al ver las manos vacías de los dos.

—tuvimos un problema tío, por eso no... — una bofetada por parte del mayor la hizo callar. Hinata no se sorprendió, desde que vivían ahí nunca le creía lo que le decía, por eso mandaba a Neji de chaperon.

—de seguro te escapaste de tu primo para irte con un vago por ahí— dijo furioso el castaño mirando al par de jóvenes. Neji se molesto, siempre era lo mismo, trataba mal a Hinata, ¿que tenía contra ella?

—Se poncho una llanta del carro padre, por eso Hinata no pudo verse con sus amigas, estuvo conmigo todo el día en el taller— Neji miraba serio a su progenitor, el hombre relajo su ceño fruncido.

—a tu habitación— ordenó viendo a Hinata quien tenía la mejilla roja por el golpe y unas pequeñas lágrimas querían escapar de sus ojos— ni una lágrima, o en el entrenamiento te daré razones para llorar.

Hinata no lo miro, solo camino hacia su habitación tratando de no romper en llanto, sabía que la amenaza de su tío era real, solo agradecía que Hanabi no fuera tratada de la misma manera.

\--—--/

Sakura había llegado a su casa, tenía miles de dudas en la cabeza, el hombre la había dejado donde la recogió, y ella no tuvo tiempo de protestar o hacer más preguntas pues solo la dejaron y salieron a toda velocidad del lugar.

Al llegar ni siquiera sintió como Tsunade la abrazaba al borde de las lágrimas, como ese día, ese día en que escapó de una corte que había declarado inocente al hombre que le arruino la vida. Escuchaba la voz de la rubia a la distancia, su cabeza le daba vueltas, de pronto comenzó a ver todo oscuro y después no supo más de sí.

—¡Sakura, Sakura!— la voz desesperada de la rubia se escuchaba por toda la casa, Shizune bajó a toda velocidad, estaba dándose una ducha pues acababa de llegar del trabajo, se estaba preparando para ir a buscar a la pelirrosa de nuevo. Y allí estaba inconsciente en los brazos de Tsunade que la llamaba sin recibir respuesta.

—Tsunade-sama hay que llevarla al hospital— dijo y saco de su trance a la mujer, tomo en brazos a la chica y salieron de la casa.

\--—--/

Ino había llegado a su casa, afortunadamente no estaba el carro de su padre, y conociendo a su madre no estaría en la casa, estaría gastando el dinero que no tiene. Todos los problemas de sus padres eran por dinero, y estaba realmente harta de todo eso. Solo quería que lo arreglaran, que su madre fuera más consiente, o que se separaran. Lo que sea, pero quería paz.

Subió a su habitación, iba a entrar, darse un baño y esperar por noticias de su amiga, estaba preocupada, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Escucho unos extraños ruidos provenientes del cuarto de sus padres, parecía su madre hablando con alguien, se le hizo extraño, era la voz de un hombre, pero su padre no estaba en casa. No entendía lo que decían, solo escuchaba murmuros.

Escucho a su madre gritar y todos sus sentidos se activaron, ella estaba en peligro, seguro era un ladron o algo por el estilo, abrió la puerta de golpe dispuesta a ayudar a su madre y no pudo creer lo que vio. Ahí estaba, su madre desnuda, sobre un hombre, un hombre que no era su padre.

Sus ojos se abrieron de impresión, su madre estaba engañando a su padre, en su propia casa, cerró la puerta de golpe con lágrimas en los ojos, fue a su cuarto, tomó su celular y salió corriendo de la casa, ni siquiera le importo la hora, el hecho de que ya estaba oscuro afuera, ni se devolvió a ver si su mamá la había seguido.

Solo quería llorar, gritar, golpear algo. No podía creerlo, sabía que tenían problemas, pero su padre siempre trataba de ser atento con su madre, nunca les faltó nada, no era perfecto, nadie lo es, pero siempre trataba de hacerlas felices.

Trato de llamar a Hinata pero esta no atendía el teléfono, seguro ya estaría dormida, eso o el tirano de su tío se lo había quitado. Sakura estaba desaparecida. No se atrevía a ir con Shikamaru, nunca había hablado tan abiertamente de los problemas de su familia con el, solo le había dicho que sus padres peleaban constantemente, y él le dijo que eso era normal que los padres eran problemáticos.

—¿Ino?— una chica de cabellos castaños amarrados en dos moños se había acercado a ella, la había visto hace unos metros pero la rubia no parecía estar bien por lo que se acercó a verificarlo.

—Tenten— Ino no se esperaba encontrarla, eran amigas, pero no tanto como con Sakura y Hinata, eran más como compañeras de gimnasio— ¿vienes del dojo?— pregunto al ver la maleta de gimnasio que cargaba su amiga.

—en realidad voy para allá, acabo de salir del trabajo— dijo la castaña— ¿quieres venir? Parece que lo necesitas.

La rubia asintió y se dejó llevar por su amiga, seguramente golpear algo la haría sentir mejor respecto a eso, y le ayudaría a pensar que hacer.

\--—--/

En el hospital, estaban Sakura acostada en una cama, con Tsunade y Shizune a lado ambas sentadas, ya estaban más tranquilas puesto que el doctor que las había visto les había dicho que todo estaba bien. Que solo tenía un par de moretones, pero nada grave.

Sakura estaba dormida por los tranquilizantes que le dieron, ya que había despertado hace una hora pero se puso sumamente nerviosa, gritaba incoherencias como que tenía que encontrar a Tenshi y cosas así.

El doctor que la había visto le había sugerido que viera un psicólogo, puesto que seguramente había pasado algo que le recordó su trauma de tres años atrás. A lo que ninguna de las mujeres se negó, harían lo que sea porque Sakura estuviera bien.

\--—--/

Sakura había despertado en la madrugada, las dos adultos que la cuidaban estaban dormidas sentadas. Se levanto sigilosamente cuidando no despertarlas, y salió del cuarto aún conectada al suero que le habían puesto. Camino por los pasillos hasta la sala de partos, había un gran pizarrón que anunciaba los quirófanos y los nombres de los doctores que estaban en servicio. Y lo encontró, tenía una cesárea en media hora, seguramente estaría en su oficina.

Pregunto a una de las enfermeras donde estaba esta y la señorita le dio indicaciones, una vez ahí lo vio, no se atrevía a entrar, su corazón le decía que debía preguntarle sobre el paradero del pequeño Tenshi, pero su cabeza le decía que seguramente solo era un engaño de Orochimaru.

Bueno, nada perdía preguntando, se adentró a la oficina donde el hombre estaba leyendo. El hombre levanto la cabeza y Sakura podía jurar que vio sorpresa en sus ojos, aunque solo fueron milésimas de segundo. Ese gesto hizo obvio que él hombre sabía quién era ella.

—Doctor Hokuto, quiero hacerle unas preguntas— no supo de donde salió el valor en su voz, no titubeó ni un poco, lo que puso nervioso al hombre que aparentaba no saber de qué iba la joven.

\--—--/

_Avances: _

_¿Sakura descubrirá la verdad?_

_¿Porque Hizashi tratara así a Hinata? _

_¿Hinata tendrá el valor de hacerle frente a su tío?_

_¿Qué hará Ino con respecto a lo de su madre? ¿Le dirá a su padre o callara?_

_¿Kakuzu le dirá la verdad a Sakura?_

_¿Qué hará Sasuke con la información de los Haruno?_

_\--—--/_

**Hola, sé que ahora me tarde mucho en actualizar, lo lamento. **

**Espero les guste la historia, acepto cualquier sugerencia o comentario. **

**Dejen sus reviews me motivan a seguir.**

**los leo, bye!**


	8. Capítulo 8 ¿Friendzoneado?

**Capítulo 8. ¿Friendzoneado?**

Sakura tomaba entre sus delicadas manos la hoja que decía que su pequeño hermano había nacido sin vida. El hombre frente a ella la había impreso debido a las insistencias de la chica. Parecía bastante legal además de tener las firmas de varias personas, entre ellas, un nombre muy conocido por ella, el de su madre adoptiva.

Corrió con el papel en una mano y en la otra el aparato donde se cuelgan los sueros. Llego hasta la habitación que tenía asignada y ahí estaban, las dos mujeres que la cuidaban estaban sentadas dormidas plácidamente.

Sakura despertó violentamente a la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos y muchas dudas en la cabeza. La rubia despertó y miro preocupada a la chica tratando de entender que sucedía.

—¿usted lo vio?— pregunto con la voz sería mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus bellas mejillas. La rubia no entendía, por lo que Sakura repitió la pregunta extendiéndole el papel en su mano— ¿usted vio el cuerpo de Tenshi?

—no Sakura, no lo vi— la rubia bajo la cabeza, sabía que su firma estaba en ese papel pero realmente ella no vio el cuerpo del bebé— pero el doctor Hokuto nunca ha dado problemas, además soy la jefa, debo firmar todo, no tengo tiempo de verificarlo.

Sakura ya no sabía que pensar, sabía que la rubia tenía razón, pero eso la hacía dudar aún más. Aunque ahora se inclinaba más por la posibilidad de que Orochimaru era un verdadero estafador, mira que jugar con algo tan delicado. Eso solo hizo que el odio de la pelirrosa creciera.

\--—--/

Al día siguiente Sasuke se encontraba en la cafetería donde trabajaba Sakura, quería pedirle disculpas por hacerla pensar que la acosaba, él no era de los que se disculpaban, pero mucho menos era de los que dejaban que pensaran que era un acosador.

La espero por una hora pero la chica no aparecía, por lo que se acercó al encargado el cual le dijo que la Sakura no se presentaría por un tiempo por problemas personales. Estaba confundido, y si había sido su culpa que la chica ya no fuera a trabajar, ahora sí se sentía como un verdadero acosador. Lo mejor sería dejarlo, sino de verdad iba a parecerlo.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando una cabellera rubia llamo su atención, y no porque fuera de una hermosa y vivaz jovencita, era porque la recordaba de algún lado. Pero no podía distinguir muy bien de dónde. La chica paso a su lado sin mirarlo y se sentó a lado de un chico de cabello oscuro. El azabache se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

\--—--/

—Si sigues mirando a ese chico me pondré celoso— dijo un serio Shikamaru con expresión despreocupada, contraria a lo que sus palabras transmitían.

—Es solo que se me hace conocido— dijo la rubia con simpleza pero luego volvió la atención a su ahora novio a quien le dio un beso de pico en los labios.

—bueno, ¿supiste algo de Sakura?— pregunto un poco preocupado, anoche que llamó a su novia está se oía algo preocupada por lo que el indagó la razón y la rubia le había dicho que era debido a su amiga, aunque el presentía algo más.

—si, esta mañana me hablo, parece que está bien— dijo la chica tratando de soñar más relajada— después iré a verla.

-—Ese chico pregunto por ella— dijo Shikamaru y la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida, un chico guapo preguntando por su antisocial amiga, eso sí que era sorpresa.

—Espera aquí, iré a ver quién es— dijo la rubia que como toda chismosa corrió para alcanzar al chico, Shikamaru le quitó importancia al asunto, confiaba en ella, y pues la verdad a él también le daba un poco de curiosidad, ya que Sakura tenía fama de todo, menos de interesarse románticamente en alguien.

—¡Oye!— gritaba la rubia, había corrido ya media cuadra y el chico parecía no escucharla — ¡Detente!— grito con más fuerza, Sasuke volteo viendo a la chica correr hacia el, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el esfuerzo, se detuvo para ver que quería la rubia.

—¿me hablas a mí?— pregunto no comprendiendo que quería una desconocida con el.

—si, espera— dijo y se reincorporó recuperando el aliento— preguntaste por Sakura— no pregunto, afirmó la rubia. El azabache asintió, era obvio que la rubia la conocía.

\--—--/

Sakura ya había sido dada de alta en el hospital, Tsunade había hablado con ella y habían acordado que investigaría un poco sobre el presentimiento de la pelirrosa, ella no le dijo el motivo del tan repentino interés en saber qué pasó con el cuerpo de su hermano. Pero la rubia trataba de que esta estuviera tranquila, después de todo ese era un asunto delicado, por lo que aceptó tomar cartas en el asunto con la condición de que Sakura recibiera ayuda de un psicólogo.

La pelirrosa aceptó a regañadientes, pero después acepto que valía la pena si descubría la verdad, por lo que obedecería a su tutora.

\--—--/

Neji estaba sentado en el estudio de su padre, leía un libro sobre comercio que era q lo que se dedicaba su progenitor y que el algún día también haría continuando con la tradición. Su lectura se vio interrumpida cuando el hombre mayor entro al despacho y se sentó en su escritorio ya acostumbrado a ver a su hijo ahí.

—padre... Quiero hablarte de algo— el patriarca de los Hyuga emitió un sonido como de estarlo escuchando por lo que Neji prosiguió con lo que quería preguntar— ¿porque eres más estricto con Hinata?— énfasis en la palabra más, porque su padre era estricto con todos.

—eso es algo que no te incumbe Neji— dijo Hizashi seco, su voz sonaba como un ultimátum para que no volviera a preguntar eso.

Neji desistió de preguntar, pero aun así investigaría pues el como su padre se negó a hablar del tema despertó su curiosidad.

\--—--/

Hinata estaba en su cuarto viendo unas viejas fotografías, en ellas salía su madre, que siempre había sido muy dulce con ella, la extrañaba demasiado. Y su padre, que aunque lo veía todos los días en el rostro de su tío no era lo mismo, su padre era estricto pero no tanto como su tío, además él confiaba en ella, algo que Hizashi obviamente no hacía.

Siempre le cuestionaba de más, de no ser porque Neji la ayudaba Hinata estaría encerrada todo el día en casa como en esos cuentos donde la princesa estaba encerrada en una torre aguardando por su príncipe que la rescate del malvado ogro que la custodia. La diferencia era que ella no esperaba a ningún príncipe, pues esos no existían, el amor no llegaba solo, había que ir, explorar, vivir para encontrarlo.

Y ella lo ansiaba tanto, había un chico en su anterior escuela, un auténtico príncipe como ella lo describía. Era dulce, atento, divertido, un poco atolondrado e hiperactivo pero para ella eso era perfecto. Tenía una foto en su móvil, el salía con su perfecta sonrisa mostrando su dentadura blanca, y sus ojos azules que brillaban con dulzura, su rubio y lindo cabello lo hacía lucir más angelical.

Ino le había dicho que si tomas una foto del chico que te gusta y nadie se da cuenta tu amor sería correspondido. Así que Hinata le había tomado una foto a ese niño, ni siquiera sus amigas sabían que a ella le gustaba, o por lo menos eso creía ella, ya que nunca les había comentado. Ino era demasiado entrometida con el asunto, seguro ya todos se hubieran enterado y la rubia habría actuado de cupido avergonzando a su amiga. Y Sakura, era tan fría, para ella todos los hombres eran unos desgraciados que solo buscaban tomar lo que más querías, bueno después de todo había tenido una pérdida muy grande, y todo por la ambición de un hombre que no valía nada.

Pero ella también, hace 4 años había perdido a los seres que más quería en manos de un alcoholico irresponsable, sus padres habían ido de viaje solos, ellas se quedaron en casa de una amiga de su mamá, pero para su desgracia sus padres jamás regresaron. Y la amiga de su mamá que ya tenía 4 hijos no pudo hacerse cargo de ellas, por lo que las había mandado a un orfanato. Después nunca volvieron a saber nada de aquella mujer.

Hinata y Hanabi pasaron de un hogar lleno de amor, a un lugar donde no podían convivir y estaba plagado de reglas y horarios inflexibles. Después se encontraban aquí, con un hombre que era la viva imagen de su padre pero que tenía demasiadas reglas y condiciones. Aun así, estaba feliz, podía convivir con su hermana que era lo que más quería, y había encontrado a su primo después de mucho tiempo, y era justo como lo recordaba, siempre dulce y compasivo con ella.

El ruido de la puerta la había sacado de sus pensamientos sobre cómo su vida había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo — pase— dijo con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas, los recuerdos la habían puesto melancólica.

— Hinata es hora de entrenar— dijo Neji, afortunadamente había sido el y no su tío, que si la viera en esas condiciones seguramente la haría ejercitar hasta que llorara, el castaño ignoro el llanto de la chica, después de todo si comentaba algo al respecto su padre lo escucharía y el no quería que torturara a su prima.

— si ya voy— dijo la ojiperla con voz baja tratando de ocultar su quebrada voz, y se levanto para lavarse la cara e ir a su entrenamiento diario.

\--—--/

Ino había llamado a Sakura exigiéndole que fuera a la cafetería donde trabajaba, lo decía como si fuera de vida o muerte, la pelirrosa realmente no tenía ganas de ir, pero debido a la insistencia de su amiga acabó aceptando.

—más vale que sea de vida o muerte Ino— respondió cortante y colgó el teléfono sin dejar a su amiga contestar. Se puso unos jeans y una blusa color acua y salió no sin antes decirle a Tsunade a donde iría.

Camino hasta el lugar que no quedaba muy lejos de su casa, unas tres cuadras más o menos, al entrar vio a Shikamaru sentado con su rubia amiga y enfrente de ellos un azabache de espaldas a ella. Se iba a dar media vuelta, sabía que era otra de las trampas de Ino por conseguirle novio. Pero el encargado de la tienda la interceptó.

—Hola Sakura ¿cómo estás?— pregunto el hombre con voz preocupada, Tsunade le había dicho lo que había pasado.

—Estoy mejor señor Tazuna— respondió la chica sonando amable. Por lo que el hombre de cabello canoso le sonrió— mañana me presento a trabajar.

—Me alegra escucharlo, han venido muchos a preguntar por ti...— le dedico una sonrisa que Sakura no entendió muy bien, después Sakura sintió como alguien recargaba su peso en ella, era Ino a quien fulminó con la mirada —bueno, yo me despido— dijo el anciano y salió del lugar.

—Te voy a matar— dijo Sakura mirando con seriedad a la rubia que le dedicaba una sonrisa inocente.

—Bueno, pero por lo menos dale una oportunidad, he platicado con él y es buen muchacho no tiene malas intenciones— dijo la rubia sonando suplicante. Ella quería que Sakura tuviera un novio de una buena vez, era difícil contarle cosas de hombres porque siempre salía con su "no confíes en ellos, te van a lastimar" o "todos los hombres son iguales y blah blah blah..."

Sakura rodó los ojos, pero la verdad es que estaba harta de que Hinata e Ino se pusieran de cupidos. Quizás le daría una oportunidad al chico para que dejaran de molestar con eso, o eso pensaba hasta que lo vio, era aquel chico que la estaba esperando afuera ayer. Estaba dispuesta a girarse y salir de ahí sin importarle que Ino hiciera una rabieta como cuando las cosas no salían como ella quería pero el chico tomó su mano evitando que siguiera su camino.

—Lo siento, solo quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer— dijo con sinceridad, Sakura volteo a verlo, el chico parecía honesto, por lo que no le quedó de otra que aceptar sus disculpas.

—Esta bien, me disculpo yo también por lo que pasó— no supo de dónde venía eso, pero realmente lo sentía, después de que lo pensó un poco llego a la conclusión de que si había sido demasiado grosera con el azabache.

Ino estaba anonadada, no creía que Sakura realmente se estuviera disculpando por lo que hacía.

—Ayer yo...— intento decir pero el azabache la interrumpió.

—No tienes que disculparte, seguro tuviste un mal día— dijo con simpleza Sasuke restándole importancia al asunto, pero Sakura sí que había tenido un pésimo día, había recibido muchos piropos e insinuaciones fuera de lugar, por lo que descargo toda su rabia con el Uchiha.

Minutos más tarde se encontraban sentados los 4, platicaban con Sasuke como si lo conocieran de toda la vida, después de todo Ino siempre tenía facilidad para hacer amigos, y Sasuke aunque era muy serio era agradable, por primera vez Sakura hablaba y reía con un chico, lo que ponía muy feliz a Ino por su amiga, no podía esperar a contarle a Hinata el acontecimiento. Al parecer Sakura por fin había encontrado a alguien que la entendía y que soportaba sus sarcasmos.

Se había enterado que Sasuke estaría en la misma preparatoria con ellos, lo que no podía soñar más perfecto, al fin Sakura se enamoraría...

—Espero que podamos ser amigos Uchiha-san— y todas las esperanzas de Ino se vinieron abajo, Sakura había friendzoneado al único chico que parecía complementarla.

—Si, Sakura— dijo el azabache, pero lo cierto era que la pelirrosa había llamado su atención desde que se la topo la primera vez.

\--—--/

_Avances:_

_ ¿Sakura descubrirá la verdad sobre Tenshi?_

_¿Qué será de ese pequeñín?_

_¿Neji descubrirá la verdad?_

_¿De quién estará enamorada Hinata? ...Como si no lo supieran ;)_

_¿Sasuke saldra de la Friendzone?_

_\--—--/_

Hola aqui otro capitulo, Espero que sea de su agrado.

Nos vemos, dejen sus reviews.

Los leo, bye!


	9. Decepción, amor y más decepción

Aclaración: este capítulo será narrado desde la perspectiva de los protagonistas. primero por Sasuke, y luego por Sakura.

Advertencia: Hay lemon en este capítulo.

**Capítulo 9. Decepción, amor y más decepción.**

PUNTO DE VISTA DE SASUKE--

Esta mañana me levanté, como de costumbre me vestí para el colegio y baje a desayunar, mi madre que era una excelente cocinera ya nos tenía preparado un gran banquete, desde huevos, tocino, tostadas, fruta fresca, jugo y todo, como si no fuéramos a comer en una semana.

Mi padre estaba comiendo cuando baje, a su lado estaba Itachi, quien ahora tiene 20 años, sirviéndose del jugo de naranja recién exprimido que mi madre había hecho. Y mi madre estaba sirviendo en un plato la comida, me senté y ella acomodo frente a mí lo que apenas había servido.

—Come mi amor, será un día largo— dijo con su sonrisa de todos los días.

—Gracias— dije y me dispuse a comer.

Estaba ya a mitad del tercer año de preparatoria, así es, ahora tengo 17 años. Sigo igual que antes, solo un poco más alto. Solo que ya no tengo las mismas amistades, aún hablo con Suigetsu y con Juugo, pero Karin es otra historia, luego de su pelea con Sakura no volvió a hablarme, y para mi mejor, era un fastidio tener que soportar que siempre se pegara demasiado conmigo y por más que le decía que se alejara parecía que ella no entendía español o esas palabras no estaban en su vocabulario.

_Flash Back--_

_—Karin, hazte para allá— la chica pelirroja ya me tenía harto, yo estaba comiendo tranquilamente en el patio, sentado en el suelo a la sombra de un árbol, a veces me gusta comer solo sin todo el ruido de Ino y Naruto. Pero había sido mala idea al parecer ya que la chica se me había pegado como lapa y tenía sus piernas arriba de las mías. _

_—Pero Sasuke-kun, estamos solos, ¿que tiene de malo?—se había quitado los lentes y me miraba completamente sonrojada, levantó una de sus rodillas por lo que se podía ver todo debido a que llevaba la falda del uniforme. Estaba comenzando a molestarme, ya no sabía cómo decirle que no fuera así conmigo. _

_Quería empujarla, pero mi madre no me educó para maltratar a las mujeres, aunque tampoco me dijo cómo evitar estas situaciones sin ofenderlas. _

_Iba a replicar algo cuando una pelirrosa muy malhumorada levanto a Karin que no traía puestas sus gafas por las solapas quitándola de encima de mi. Sakura tenía muy mal carácter, y no le agradaba que las mujeres me molestaran, y no perdía oportunidad para enseñarles unas cuantas de sus técnicas de artes marciales. _

_—¡¿Que quieres pelos de chicle?!— dijo Karin mirando con furia a Sakura quien ni se inmutó, simplemente afirmó más el agarre en el cuello de la blusa de la pelirroja. En su mirada se veía una advertencia y su ceño fruncido la hacia ver claramente amenazante —¡Me estás lastimando estupida!— chillo la pelirroja y tomó la mano de Sakura para tratar de soltarse pero no tuvo éxito. _

_—Ese es el punto— dijo amenazante, esto ya se estaba saliendo de control, tenía que detenerla antes de que realmente lastimara a Karin y se metiera en problemas. _

_—Sakura, para— trate de sonar autoritario pero la verdad es que cualquiera odiaría ser el blanco de la furia de Sakura. Sakura la soltó, y suspire aliviado, lo que menos quería era que la fueran a expulsar de la escuela._

_—Bien, si quieres que está zorra te siga molestando allá tú— dijo sonando indiferente, algo que realmente me dolió pero no se lo iba a demostrar, después de todo somos amigos solamente. Sakura dio media vuelta para irse, la iba a alcanzar para irme con ella pero..._

_—¡¿A quién llamas zorra?!— escuche un grito proveniente de la pelirroja quien había tomado a Sakura por la espalda y le jalaba el cabello que ahora estaba largo hasta la cintura. Recuerdo que en primer año le dije que se vería mejor con el cabello así, y ella me respondió que no era cómodo, pero aún así se lo dejo, quiero creer que porque yo sé lo pedí. _

_No supe cuando ni cómo pero Sakura ya tenía sometida a Karin en una pose extraña que ni siquiera le permitía ponerse de pie, le había hecho una extraña llave de lucha y ahora Karin gritaba de dolor. _

_—¡Me vas a romper el brazo!— gritaba, Sakura afianzó más el agarre, la gente se comenzaba a reunir a nuestro alrededor, esto era malo, estaban llamando demasiado la atención. _

_—¡Sakura!— la llame y Sakura soltó a Karin quien cayó de lleno en el piso, las amigas de Karin, Matsuri y Yukata se apresuraron a ayudarla a levantarse. Sakura simplemente salió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. Y Karin al levantarse ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada. _

_Fin Flash Back--_

Continuando en lo que estaba, ahora me llevaba mejor con Naruto, Ino que eran los más escandalosos de la escuela, o mejor dicho, del planeta entero. Con Shikamaru que me caía bien, era tranquilo y razonable, además de inteligente, era agradable tener una conversación con el. Hinata que era algo tímida, y que además era más que obvio que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Naruto, el único que no se daba cuenta era el. Y Sakura de quien estoy enamorado, quiero pensar que no se me nota, ya que ella no siente lo mismo por mí, y si se entera seguro dejara de hablarme. Sakura nunca se ha interesado románticamente por nadie, pero si sé que ha tenido varios encuentros... Ya saben... Sexuales. No me gusta pensar en eso, pero soy su mejor amigo, lo que implica escuchar quien fue su conquista del fin de semana.

Por supuesto que no me he quedado atrás, he salido con un par de chicas, nada realmente serio, duramos un par de meses, pero no hubo nada más allá... todas fueron aterrorizadas por "el encanto" que tengo como mejor amiga.

Ese día Sakura me llamó para decirme que no pasara por ella, cada día pasaba por ella en mi automóvil, era un impala del 67 color azul marino, bastante antiguo pero en buen estado, lo había comprado con mi dinero, bueno, mi padre me ayudó un poco...

Como no pase por Sakura a su casa me fui directo a la escuela, me encontraba en la entrada del estacionamiento haciendo fila para entrar cuando la vi. Estaba arriba de un BMW color negro que parecía recién sacado de la agencia de ventas. Había un hombre conduciendo, al pararse frente a la entrada de la escuela le plantó un beso a Sakura, quien, no sé si era mi imaginación, fingió comodidad ante esa acción. El hombre que conducía se me hacía muy conocido, solo que no sabia de donde. Su cabello era gris y tenía unas gafas redondas, no parecía mucho más grande que nosotros, quizás unos 5 años más.

Sakura entro a la escuela con una cara de fastidio como siempre, inevitablemente apreté el volante con mucha fuerza, tanto que mis manos quedaron marcadas sobre el protector, ardía de celos al ver a Sakura muy cariñosa con otro tipo, y más porque probablemente entrando al salón me contaría sobre su aventura. No tenía ganas de escucharlo, mucho menos después de lo que vi.

Aparque el coche y decidí que no entraría hasta que sonara el timbre, no era mi costumbre llegar tarde, nunca lo hacía, pero de verdad no tenía ganas de escuchar que la mujer que amo se acostó o hizo quién sabe qué cosas con ese sujeto. Tenía ganas de ir a buscarlo y golpearlo hasta que ya no necesitará esos lentes, pues seguramente lo habría dejado ciego. Comencé a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela buscando cualquier cosa que me impidiera ir con Sakura en ese momento, pero inevitablemente el timbre ya había soñado, tenía que llegar al salón o seguro tendría una falta, falta que sería notificada a mis padres y no quería recibir un regaño.

Entre al salón y ahí estaba, sentada en su lugar viendo con enorme aburrimiento al profesor que nos impartía la clase, el profesor Yamashiro enseñaba ciencias, solo que era un maestro bastante exigente. Escuche mi nombre justo al cruzar la puerta y dije presente, el maestro me miró mientras caminaba hacia mi asiento, que estaba justo atrás de Sakura.

Ella giro la cabeza y me miró extrañada, seguro se preguntaba porque había llegado tarde, la ignore un momento, e hice como que apuntaba lo que el profesor comenzó a escribir en la pizarra. Sakura resopló resignada y regreso su mirada al frente.

Ya habían acabado las clases del primer periodo, era hora del descanso. Tome el almuerzo que me había preparado mi mama y me dispuse a salir corriendo del salón, aún no me sentía preparado para escucharla cuando sentí que alguien tirones de mi camisa.

—¿todo bien, Sasuke-kun?— pregunto con autentica preocupación en su voz, por una parte me agradaba que fuera de los pocos hombres con los que no sonaba hostil, aunque tardó un tiempo en ser así. No me di cuenta cuando pase de ser Uchiha-san a Sasuke-kun. Aunque también es así con Naruto, pero sin el kun. Y a Shikamaru lo llama Nara-san.

—si, Sakura— mi voz se escucho fría, no quería sonar así, no debía estar molesto con ella, después de todo no había pasado nada entre nosotros, bueno, a excepción de nuestro segundo encuentro donde ya saben lo que pasó...

—Vamos a comer— dijo y me jaló hacia el patio, casi nadie solía comer en el patio, había una cafetería bastante decente en la escuela.

Sakura solo me llevaba ahí cuando quería contarme algo. Bueno, supongo que al mal paso darle prisa, después de todo, ella nunca había tenido una relación seria, y cuando me contaba era más para criticarlos que para sonar como enamorada, aún así, me molestaba que otros vieran esa faceta de ella... Solo yo quería verla, quería que fuera solo para mí.

—Ya tengo novio, Sasuke-kun...

Y no pude escuchar nada más, esas palabras hicieron que en mi pecho se instalará una sensación de incomodidad, me dolía, como si me oprimieran el corazón desde adentro... Sakura... Novio... Esas palabras no se oían bien juntas, a menos que fueran: "yo soy el novio de Sakura".

No pude evitar levantarme y salir corriendo del lugar, no me importó dejar mi almuerzo ahí, no me importó dejarla a ella ahí. Necesitaba respirar o terminaría llorando, y no, Sasuke Uchiha no llorara por una mujer.

Ese imbécil se osaba llamar el novio de Sakura, de MI Sakura... Ese idiota nada atractivo que seguramente tenía dinero, dinero de sus papis. Y fue entonces cuando lo recordé, recordé donde había visto a ese tipo. Corrí a mi auto, subí y me marché de la escuela a toda velocidad. Debía ir a casa y confirmar mis sospechas, en ese momento no había nadie, Itachi estaba en la universidad, mi madre estaría haciendo las compras como cada lunes a esa hora y mi padre, bueno, seguramente estaba trabajando en un caso.

Al entrar, corrí al despacho de mi padre, busque la carpeta que decía Haruno, aquella que había leído varias veces y ahí estaba... La foto de ese sujeto, Kabuto Yakushi, hijo de Orochimaru quien había sido acusado por la misma Sakura de haber asesinado a su familia. Pero ¡¿qué demonios?! Esto de que se trataba, era probable que Sakura no supiera quién era ese tipo, entonces ¿eso quería decir que estaba en peligro? No lo permitiría. Lleve la carpeta conmigo, debía mostrarle a Sakura la verdad.

Pero me detuve. Sakura ha hablado de muchas cosas conmigo, pero nunca de lo que pasó con su familia. Y yo no había querido preguntarle, cada vez que mis amigos hablaban de sus padres ella trataba de cambiar el tema, por lo que era obvio que no quería hablar sobre ello. Pero entonces qué debía hacer...

FIN PUNTO DE VISTA DE SASUKE--

\--—--/

PUNTO DE VISTA DE SAKURA--

Yo lo sabia, sabía que Sasuke estaba enamorado de mí pero no quería creerlo, eso no debía ser, yo no tenía tiempo para enamorarme. Mi única meta por ahora era vengarme de Orochimaru, primero mato a mi familia, y después me mintió sobre el hecho de que Tenshi estaba vivo solo para conseguir algo de mi. Debía pagarle con la misma moneda.

El fin de semana acudí a un bar como de costumbre, le mentía a Tsunade sobre con quién iría, y a dónde iría. Sé que no debía hacerlo, pero la mejor forma de no enamorarse era siendo un caza nova, ¿no? O como en otras partes le dicen una fácil.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando lo divisé, al hombre que había estado buscando. Kabuto Yakushi, un estudiante universitario, que a pesar de que se veía mucho mayor, solo tenía 3 años más. Puse mi mejor sonrisa coqueta y me le acerqué, hablamos un rato y después nos besamos.

La verdad era una tortura hacer eso, ese hombre solo me recordaba a su padre. Pero todo era parte del plan para quitarle su dinero a Orochimaru. Ya saben enamorar a su idiota hijo, casarme y después de hacer que el firmara que toda la herencia era para mí divorciarme, lo sé, es un plan a largo plazo y bastante lento... Pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejar impune lo que pasó con mi familia.

Para cuando acorde me encontraba en su casa, la casa de Orochimaru, Kabuto me besaba apasionadamente y yo aunque no quería hacerlo trate de seguirle el ritmo, fue entonces cuando sentí su mano colándose hacia mis bragas que lo detuve.

No podía, no aún, no quería hacerme esto a mí misma.

—lo siento, recordé que estoy en mis días— mentí, y Kabuto se la trago completita. Me dijo que estaba bien, que ya sería en otra ocasión — ¿puedes llevarme a casa?— pedí a lo que el asintió, salimos de la casa y me dejo en la puerta de la mía.

—¿nos volveremos a ver?—pregunto, asentí y después le di un pico rápido en los labios.—paso por ti mañana para llevarte a la escuela— aviso, por un momento me sentí mal, el parecía un buen muchacho, estudiaba medicina, muy contrario a lo que su padre esperaba de él. Tenía un hermano menor llamado Mitsuki que al parecer el si se interesaba por el negocio familiar.

Al día siguiente nos hicimos novios, pasó muy extraño, me lo pidió justo en la puerta de la escuela, una parte de mi quería negarse... Pero al final terminé accediendo con algo de molestia en mi interior, no sentía nada por el, pero todo era parte del engaño que trataba de montar. La molestia que sentí se intensificó cuando vi unos penetrantes ojos negros observándome, sabía que me estaba jusgando... Pero más que eso identifique tristeza... Tenía que dejarle en claro que nunca habría nada conmigo, que yo nunca iba a poder entregarme a nadie como él esperaba que lo hiciera.

Lo espere para contarle, era duro, si, pero tenía que romperle el corazón a mi mejor amigo... Nunca llegó... En la hora de descanso prácticamente lo aceche para que no escapará, y ya solos solté la bomba.

En sus ojos vi muchas cosas, decepción, tristeza, ira... Pero sobre todo dolor.. No podía creer que estaba haciendo esto... Sasuke-kun, perdóname... Pero no puedo darte lo que te mereces.

Sentí las lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas, me había prometido no volver a llorar, no sabía porque lo estaba haciendo ahora. Mi corazón se oprimió cuando vi a Sasuke huir de mí como si yo fuera un incendio que no se puede apagar.

No sabía porque, pero quería seguirlo, quería consolarlo y abrazarlo...

—lo amas...— dijo esa molesta voz en mi cabeza que yo creía que ya no existía. No, yo no puedo amarlo... No debo... El se merece a alguien mejor, no alguien como yo que no puede ni lidiar con sus demonios— si no vas tras el, lo perderás para siempre...

Y ese pensamiento fue como mil cuchillos atravesándome... Perder a Sasuke-kun... Eso era lo que acabaría por matarme, el revivió a la Sakura que yo había tratado de enterrar en el lo más profundo de mi ser, aquella niña que se permitía reír y jugar como antes de que todo se fuera hasta lo más hondo.

Corrí todo lo que mis pies me dejaron, pero no lo alcance, su auto no estaba por ningún lado... Lo has perdido... Dijo de nuevo esa voz, no, no podía darme por vencida.

Corrí hacia el salón de nuevo, ya había terminado el descanso, y el profesor Kakashi estaba empezando con el tema de hoy, no me importó, entre y tome las llaves de Naruto que colgaban del bolso de su pantalón, él me miró preocupado pero no me detuve a explicar nada. Ino y Hinata se levantaron a seguirme pero las dejé muy atrás, solo quería llegar a él, solo quería decirle que lo siento, que lo siento y que lo amo.

Subí a la vieja camioneta de mi rubio amigo y la encendí... Conduje lo más rápido que me permitía el límite de velocidad y aparque justo detrás del impala azul Marino de Sasuke.

La puerta de la casa estaba abierta por lo que entre sin tocar, y ahí estaba, parado frente a mi... Apretaba una carpeta en sus manos pero no me detuve a ver qué eran, simplemente me acerqué a él y lo abrace.

El dejo caer el grueso folder y me correspondió lentamente, como dudando...

—Sasuke-kun, yo lo siento...— y no pude continuar la oración porque sus labios habían tomado a la fuerza los míos. Era un beso demandante, me sostuvo por la nuca para pegarme más a él... Le correspondí... Mis lagrimas saladas se mezclaron en el beso y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí plena y completa.

Retrocedimos hasta llegar al sillón que adornaba la sala de la casa Uchiha, donde nos recostamos sin separarnos, al parecer ambos lo necesitábamos... Desabotone la camisa de Sasuke rápidamente, no sabía que me había dado ese Uchiha pero necesitaba más de él...

Sasuke abrió los botones de mi blusa con algo de torpeza, debido a que no queríamos despegarnos de ese beso... Al final tuvo que hacerlo, pues no podía desabotonarme. Ya liberados de toda la ropa, quedando solo en ropa interior. Sasuke prosiguió a quitarme el sujetador, lamió y beso mis pechos con dulzura, una dulzura que nunca había sentido con nadie, como si el pensara que me iba a romper en cualquier momento.

Después de besos dulces y apasionados, y caricias delicadas Sasuke se detuvo un momento.

— ¿estás segura?— me pregunto cómo si yo fuera virgen... Típico de él, siendo educado y amable conmigo, asentí totalmente segura, si sabía que no era virgen, nada le costaba tomarme y ya, pero Sasuke no era así y era justo por eso que me había enamorado de él.

Sasuke era perfecto, su blanca y sedosa piel, sus músculos bien tonificados pero sin exagerar, sus penetrantes ojos y su hermoso cabello azabache desarreglado pero inegablemente sexy. Su forma de ser, su caballerosidad, y su amabilidad para conmigo, su inteligencia y el misterio que le rodeaba.

Rápidamente nos despojamos de las últimas prendas y fue entonces cuando sentí que toque el cielo, Sasuke había entrado en mi de una sola estocada, era como si nuestros cuerpos se hubieran creado para estar juntos, comenzó con el vaivén despacio, como si no quisiera hacerme daño. Y yo quería más, pero quería que él lo disfrutara también, después de todo, estaba segura que esa era su primera vez... Las estocadas comenzaron a hacerse más rápidas y profundas cada vez, pero sin dejar de lado la delicadeza. Después de unas cuantas más sentí el líquido caliente de Sasuke correr en mi interior y con ello yo llegué a mi climax, desinhibiendome como nunca lo había hecho, me había entregado a alguien como nunca lo había hecho.

Después de recobrar el aliento, caí en cuenta que estábamos en la sala de su casa, ¿y si sus padres llegaban?, Sasuke me miró a los ojos y como si me leyera la mente comenzó a vestirse. Yo ya estaba casi lista, solo faltaba mi falda que habíamos arrojado quién sabe a dónde, la busque con la mirada hasta que la divisé. Fui por ella, estaba sobre la carpeta que momentos atrás sostenía Sasuke, y fue cuando lo vi.

Tenía escrito con letras grandes "Departamento de policía de Tokyo" y a un costado escrito a máquina "Haruno".

—Sasuke, ¿qué significa esto?— pregunte, mil dudas se habían instalado en mi cabeza, porque Sasuke tenía eso... El volteo a verme y de inmediato se puso nervioso—así que por eso te me acercaste en un principio...— no pregunte, afirme, no podía creerlo... Y el silencio de Sasuke me lo confirmó.

Sali de la casa sin darle tiempo de explicarme nada, el aún no se había vestido por completo, y yo aunque no me había puesto la falda traía un short, por lo que no me importó salir a la calle. Debí adivinarlo, ultima vez que Sakura Haruno deja que sus tontos sentimientos la guíen...

FIN PUNTO DE VISTA DE SAKURA--

\--—--/

_Avances: _

_¿Qué pasará ahora con Sasuke y Sakura?_

_¿Sakura continuará su plan después todo?_

\--—--/

**Hola, solo quiero preguntarles si les gusta este formato de narración... **

**Si les gusta pensaré en hacerlo más seguido.. **

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Dejen su comentario, me motivan a seguir..**

**los leo, bye!**


	10. ¿Eres tú?

**Capítulo 10. ¿Eres tú?**

Había pasado ya un mes desde lo que ocurrió. Sasuke trataba de acercarse a Sakura, de explicarle, pero como siempre esta se iba. Era muy extraño ver a esos dos separados, al principio todos creían que había sido una pelea sin sentido, de esas que tenían a veces pero que no duraban ni un día, pero esta vez parecía diferente... Sakura no solo actuaba molesta con la presencia del Uchiha, si no que también lo evitaba y cuando alguien mencionaba algo sobre el a ella parecía serle indiferente.

Sasuke había vuelto a juntarse con sus anteriores amigos, Suigetsu y Juugo. Y todo para no incomodar a Sakura que se iba apenas llegaba el o no se acercaba si él estaba con el grupo.

Hinata miraba preocupada a Sakura, Ino la miraba furiosa. Sakura les había contado todo lo que había pasado. Y por vigésima vez ella había ignorado a Sasuke.

Sasuke se había acercado, de nuevo, pidió hablarle a solas y Sakura ni siquiera lo miro, simplemente siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que irse debido a la actitud de la chica.

—No puedes seguir así— dijo Ino— compórtate como una mujer madura de una vez Sakura, déjalo que de perdido té explique.

—Tu siempre estás de su lado— dijo la pelirrosa molesta, Hinata miraba la escena preocupada, sus amigas siempre discutían, ella por una parte estaba de acuerdo con Ino, pero entendía que no era justo para Sakura... Aunque, que tenía que ver Sasuke con lo que pasó con su familia, ni siquiera lo conocían en esa época.

—¿Eres idiota?— pregunto con sarcasmo la rubia — estoy de tu lado... Él te ama Sakura, solo quiero que seas feliz y dejes atrás todo tu dolor.

Sakura emitió un bufido sarcástico y se disponía a irse, no quería seguir discutiendo, nunca las llevaba a nada bueno.

—Sasuke es dulce, caballeroso, inteligente, guapo...

—si tanto te gusta porque no andas con el Ino puerca— corto en seco la pelirrosa, no le agradaba que la rubia se fijara tanto en el Uchiha.

Ino se cayo abruptamente, realmente Sakura era una necia insoportable. Quería seguir replicando pero la Hyuga se le adelantó.

—Ya basta Sakura— su mirada había cambiado a una furiosa, Sakura la miró sin emociones en el rostro. — Y tú también Ino, ese es problema de ellos— ahora miro a Ino quien se sorprendió por el hecho de que Hinata las había aplacado.

—Pero es que Hinata, yo solo quiero que Sakura reaccione— la rubia iba a llorar de coraje, su cara estaba totalmente roja— pero no... Sakura es incapaz de pensar en su felicidad, hasta sigue con aquel imbecil.

Las tres chicas ahí sabían que Sakura no amaba a su "novio", pero Hinata creyó que la pelirrosa se molestaría por qué Ino lo insulto. Pero no a Sakura no le importaba realmente nada de ese tipo.

—Me voy, Kabuto me llevará a comer, nos vemos en el dojo— No les dio tiempo de contestar cuando ya había salido del lugar con su mochila al hombro.

—Ino, no deberías seguir provocándola, lo único que causarás es que ya no nos cuente nada y se aleje de nosotras— dijo la Hyuga, ella tampoco estaba feliz con nada de lo que pasaba pero no quería perder a Sakura.

\--—--/

En un parque de Tokyo se encontraba una mujer mayor sentada en una banca, observaba embelesada a los pequeños que jugaban animados en los juegos que había. Su atención se centraba en un pequeño de apenas unos 5 años que corría feliz persiguiendo una pelota junto a otro pequeño. El pequeño tenía el cabello rubio y unos lindos ojos color jade que brillaban de emoción, era la primera vez que la anciana la llevaba a ese lugar, luego de haber insistido tanto al hombre que lo mantenía.

Chiyo no sabía qué planes tenía el señor Shimura, pero le alegraba poder convivir con el pequeño. El niño pateo la pelota con toda la fuerza que pudo y esta fue a parar a los pies de una chica que caminaba por ahí.

Era su camino de todos los días hacia su casa, por alguna razón le gustaba pasear por ahí y ver a los niños jugar, le gustaba pensar que ese sería su hermano ahora, su pequeño Tenshi.

El pequeño rubio corrió hacia ella para tomar la pelota, la chica se agachó para recogerla y dársela en la mano. Y al momento de dársela se miraron a los ojos. Sakura sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrerle al ver los ojos del pequeño, tan iguales a los suyos. El pequeño la miro con curiosidad, pero tomó la pelota con cuidado, sin despegar su mirada de aquellos ojos jade de la pelirrosa, que parecía triste.

—¿Te... Tenshi?— dijo la pelirrosa, el pequeño la miro haciendo una mueca demostrando extrañeza.

—Yo no me llamo así— dijo, tomó la pelota y estaba dispuesto a seguir su camino, pues su amiguito lo estaba esperando. La pelirrosa lo tomo del brazo y lo jaló hacia ella, abrazándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas... No podía ser, su pequeño bebé estaba vivo y ahora lo tenía entre sus brazos.

—¡Kenji!— el pequeño escucho a la abuela Chiyo llamándolo, no sabía porque la chica lo estaba abrazando, eso no era normal para él ya que no la conocía, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía cómodo entre los brazos de la chica, era una calidez extrañamente relajante que nunca había sentido. La abuela llego hasta donde estaban y se preocupó, ¿qué hacía esa chica abrazando a su pequeño?—Disculpa, ¿puedes soltar a mi nieto?— la pelirrosa levanto la mirada, viendo como la anciana la miraba un poco molesta.

Chiyo pensó lo peor, que esa chica quería llevarse al pequeño o algo así, pero al ver las lágrimas en los orbes color jade de la chica su expresión se relajó. Sakura miró al pequeño, era justo como lo había soñado, tal vez solo era la vida jugándole una broma, lo soltó y la anciana tomó la mano del pequeño. La pelirrosa los vio irse aún con las lágrimas en sus ojos. Su corazón le decía que ese pequeño era su hermano, pero su mente le dijo imposible, solo se parece mucho, además es el nieto de la señora y su nombre es Kenji.

Sakura continuó su camino aún con el nudo en la garganta y la opresión en el pecho, ¿y si era verdad que su hermano estaba vivo?, ¿y si ese pequeño era su Tenshi? O solo era su mente jugándole una broma, un recordatorio de todo lo que había perdido...

\--—--/

Naruto miraba preocupado el papel que tenía en sus manos, era un citatorio de la escuela. En la nota decía que debían ir sus padres debido a sus bajas calificaciones. Palideció de solo imaginarse el regaño y el posterior castigo que su madre le daría. Si, su madre era linda y comprensiva, pero solo frente a las demás personas, en casa no era para nada como aparentaba. Parecía como si apenas cruzando el umbral de la puerta se convertía en una bruja de esas que salen en las películas que se devorarían tu alma.

Pensó en dárselo a su padre mejor, su padre era todo lo contrario a su madre, a él lo único que le importaba era ver a Naruto esforzándose, pero estaba consiente de la poca retención que tenía su retoño. Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela para salir al estacionamiento... Seguro le quitaría su preciada camioneta... Tendría que caminar tres kilómetros para llegar al colegio, lo que significaba levantarse más temprano, eso o aguantar el autobús repleto de personas a esa hora, las dos opciones sonaban terribles, ya había tenido malos encuentros con el transporte público.

Hinata que era la delegada de la clase se percató de la situación del rubio, caminaba también hacia la salida de la escuela, pues su primo Neji pasaría por ella. Se acercó a él, era cierto que no había cruzado ni tres palabras con el rubio, solo un hola y adiós... Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente nerviosa... Pero no le gustaba verlo afligido, el chico siempre sonreía y se mostraba alegre, por lo que era extraño verlo en ese estado.

Respiró profundo y trato de apaciguar su corazón para poder hablarle.

—Na...Naruto-kun— su voz apenas salió, tenía muchos nervios, su corazón latía a mil y su cara estaba roja hasta las orejas. Naruto que estaba cerca de ella volteo a verla extrañado, la chica nunca le había hablado, el hasta pensó que le caía mal, pero ahí estaba con su sonrojo, sus dedos jugando con su típica manía, y el rubio no pudo evitar pensar que se veía hermosa, con sus pronunciadas curvas y su cabello negro azulado largo y lacio.

—¿Pasa algo Hinata?— pregunto realmente preocupado, la chica temblaba y su cara estaba demasiado roja. Le tocó la frente buscando signos de fiebre y no pudo haber cometido peor error, la chica que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por tranquilizarse ahora estaba más nerviosa que nunca.

—Yo... Yo...— la chica no podía articular palabra, respiro profundo, debía tranquilizarse, debía hablar o el chico pensaría que era una tonta.

—¡Hinata!— una voz gruesa y severa la saco de su ensimismamiento, giro hacia dónde había provenido y su temor remplazo todo su nerviosismo. Ahí estaba parado con un semblante rígido y serio, Hizashi Hyuga, la miraba con los ojos furiosos. Hinata fue corriendo hacia él, ya esperaba el inexorable castigo, aunque no sabía muy bien porque—vámonos— dijo aún con su mirada clavada en la tímida chica que sólo atinó en seguir la orden.

Naruto quedó muy confundido, que había sido todo eso, porque ese hombre le había gritado de esa manera a Hinata. No entendió, pero el buscarle explicación paso a segundo plano cuando recordó la nota en su mano, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, pero ni modo, eso le pasaba por no estudiar.

\--—--/

Hinata estaba bastante incómoda en el asiento del copiloto, no sabía porque su tío había pasado por ella y no Neji, pero no se atrevía a preguntar. El hombre tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba el volante tan fuerte que parecía querer destrozarlo. Hinata temía por lo que fuera a hacer su tío, el tiempo que tenía viviendo con él se había dado cuenta que era un hombre bastante diferente a su padre, ósea, su padre era estricto, pero su tío lo era a otro nivel, casi rozando en lo cruel.

Hinata había aprendido por las malas a no llevarle la contraria o cuestionarlo, ya que eso implicaba recibir castigos bastante severos, aunque ella no se consideraba una chica mala o rebelde, al contrario, trataba siempre de complacerlo, solo que parecía que nunca sería suficiente. Envidiaba a Hanabi por ese lado, ella no recibía ese trato tan extracto por parte de su tío, nunca lo había visto regañarla o castigarla.

—¿Quién era ese?— pregunto con su voz grave y sería.

—Un compañero de la escuela— respondió la chica sin entender muy bien, ¿acaso su tío estaba celoso?

—¿solo eso?— pregunto sonando un tanto extraño, como si no le creyera, la chica asintió, no era del todo mentira, solo que no le dijo que estaba enamorada de ese chico —No quiero que seas como tú madre— Hinata no entendió el comentario, a que se refería con que no sea como su madre... Su madre siempre fue muy dulce y cariñosa, muy contraria a su padre o a su tío.

—¿Cómo mi madre?— las palabras salieron de su boca sin querer, pero esa duda se había instalado en su cabeza y quería saberlo, aunque eso significara la ira de su tío.

—Ella jugaba con los hombres...— Hinata ahora estaba molesta, no iba a permitir que nadie dijera que su madre era una zorra, no le importaba si este era su tío o el mismo presidente.

—No es cierto, mi madre siempre fue una mujer decente— dijo casi en un grito, el hombre detuvo el auto abruptamente, Hinata pensó que iba a reprenderla por contestarle, pero después cayó en cuenta que estaban frente a un semáforo en rojo.

—Si claro— dijo sarcástico.

—Dígame porque dice eso— exigió la chica, el hombre la miro sorprendido, Hinata nunca lo había cuestionado o le había exigido nada. Hizashi suspiro profundo, no le quería contar la razón pero al ver la mirada que le dedico Hinata, llena de ferocidad, decidió hacerlo.

—Tu lo pediste— advirtió y después volteo a verla esperando que el semblante de la chica cambiara, pero no, Hinata se mantenía firme—Hanabi es tu media hermana.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero no le creía, Hanabi se parecía muchísimo a su padre, casi era idéntica a... A Neji. Aunque eso podía ser obvio, sus padres eran gemelos.

—Hanabi es mi hija— dijo seguro, Hinata sintió una gruesa lagrima caer por sus mejillas. Debía estar mintiendo, su madre no pudo haber hecho eso, ¿o sí?— Fue en la época cuando la madre de Neji murió, yo me sentía muy triste, abatido. Tú madre quiso consolarme, ella estaba teniendo graves problemas con tu padre al punto que no tenían intimidad, por poco tiempo fue un consuelo para ambos, hasta que nos enteramos que ella estaba embarazada.

—Pe... Pero— la chica no sabía qué decir, no sabía que pensar.

—Era obvio que ese hijo no era de Hiashi, pero no podíamos decir nada de nuestra aventura... Por lo que ella convenció a Hiashi de tener intimidad una vez y así pudo decir que había quedado embarazada de el, lo hizo sin mi consentimiento por supuesto. Pero yo no podía desmentirla, eso implicaría deshonrar a mi hermano.— continuo narrando el hombre, Hinata tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, entonces era por eso que él no trataba mal a Hanabi— yo me aleje de ellos, pues no podía soportar que Hikari se quedara con el, pues yo me había enamorado. El día que murieron tu padre se enteró, ella se lo dijo pues su relación estaba cada vez más mal, iban camino a verme, Hiashi iba a reclamarme por haberme metido con su mujer.

—¿y yo que tengo que ver? ¿Porque me trata así?— la ojiperla estaba totalmente destrozada por la noticia, eso implicaba que su padre, en un arranque de celos e ira había terminado con sus vidas.

—Eres idéntica a ella— esa fue la explicación más absurda que pudo recibir, que culpa tenía ella de eso, y lo que la hacía pensar más era, que si se supone el estaba enamorado ¿no debería tratarla bien por parecerse a la mujer que él decía amar?— esa mujer me obligó a separarme de mi hermano y me quito el derecho de conocer a Hanabi— el rencor era presente en cada palabra que pronunciaba.

—No, ese fue usted, usted se alejó— la chica ya no podía soportarlo, tenía que hacerle frente, tenía que detenerlo de hablar así de su madre a pesar de lo que hubiera hecho.

—¡Cállate!— ordenó, la chica se sobresaltó asustada por la potente voz del hombre— Cuando lleguemos estarás castigada hasta que te vayas de mi casa— sentenció con severidad y frialdad.

Hinata quería salir corriendo, no sabía qué hacer, no quería llegar a esa casa con ese hombre que parecía odiarla, pero no tenía mucha opción, apenas tenía 17 años, no tenía trabajo, ni carrera, y además no quería alejarse de Hanabi, aunque no fuera su hermana ella la amaba. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus orbes, pero se mantuvo en silencio lo que quedaba del camino, tenía que pensar en algo, ella no quería seguir viviendo en esa casa.

\--—--/

Ino y Shikamaru habían ido a comer antes de llegar a casa, el castaño ya sabía que su novia renegaba de llegar con sus padres, y el sabía porque. En estos años de noviazgo la chica le había tenido más confianza de contarle sus cosas. La rubia sabía que su madre seguía engañando a su padre, más su novio la había convencido de que no era el papel de ella revelárselo.

Ino estaba consiente de eso, ese era deber de su madre, lo que no entendía era porque seguía con él si no lo amaba. Si amaba a ese extraño. Y no podía soportar saber que su padre era traicionado de esa manera, no era justo. Por lo que prefería no estar en casa, esperaba que estando a solas su madre le dijera a su padre, o que por lo menos acordaran separarse, ya que ella no quería que se reconciliaran debido a eso.

Shikamaru había demostrado ser un hombre que valía la pena, era considerado, y también era muy discreto, ella nunca se enteró que lo que le contaba fuera divulgado, sabía que el castaño era una tumba en cuanto a secretos, y lo agradecía infinitamente.

Su noviazgo era como un cuento de hadas verdaderamente, si tenían sus diferencias, pero debido a que Shikamaru era muy paciente con los arranques de ira de Ino, las cosas funcionaban y se arreglaban con diálogo cuando la chica ya estaba más tranquila. En eso se parecía a su madre, ambas eran testarudas y berrinchudas, pero Ino estaba segura que nunca engañaría a Shikamaru, y que el día que dejara de quererlo sería sincera con el.

\--—--/

Sasuke caminaba por el parque que estaba cerca a su escuela, quería despejar la mente y pensar en una forma de reconciliarse con Sakura, no podía olvidar el sabor de sus labios y lo feliz que se sintió cuando supo que la chica sentía lo mismo por el. Y ahora que ella estaba molesta y distante, el sabía que ese sentimiento era real, algo que nunca había sentido por ninguna chica. Ya que Sasuke no era de rogar o de pedir segundas oportunidades a las mujeres, pero para el Sakura era diferente, debe admitir que al principio si fue la curiosidad de conocerla debido al caso de su padre, pero eso rápidamente cambio cuando la conoció, cuando se enamoro de su sonrisa, de su honestidad, incluso de su mal carácter.

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado cuando la divisó, venía caminando en su dirección, y noto algo que no era muy común en ella, Sakura estaba llorando y caminaba con la mirada perdida. Al instante se preocupó, ella no solía llorar, y mucho menos en público, seguro algo le había pasado, iba a acercarse para ayudarla cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, se encontraban a varios metros de distancia, pero podían verse perfectamente.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia ella sin perderla de vista, pero se sorprendió cuando la chica comenzó a correr hacia él y después sintió su peso encima. La chica había prácticamente saltado a sus brazos, la abrazo dulcemente y dejo que ella escondiera su rostro en su pecho, definitivamente algo le había pasado, pero que, quería preguntar pero no quería arruinar el momento, ya tenía un mes sin sentirla, por lo que en ese momento solo pensó en inundarse del aroma a cerezos que desprendía de los cabellos rosados de la chica.

—Sasuke-kun— y ahí estaba, llamándolo con su dulce voz y su nombre que tanto extraño oír de sus labios— creo que vi a Tenshi— dijo la chica, Sasuke tardó un poco en entender, primero sintió un poco de celos, quien era ese Tenshi... Sakura volvió a enterrar su cara en el pecho de Sasuke aspirando su delicioso aroma masculino buscando consuelo y confort. Sasuke lo proceso unos segundos y entonces recordó, abrió los ojos sorprendido recordando quién era Tenshi... Pero no se suponía que estaba...

—¿Estás segura?— pregunto aún desconcertado, la chica negó con la cabeza aún contra el pecho de Sasuke, definitivamente ese se volvió su lugar favorito, no pudo creer que fue tan tonta en no darse cuenta antes cuán enamorada estaba del azabache, y mucho más tonta al poner su venganza primero que el, no quería separarse nunca de el, pero debía hacerlo, se suponía que tenía novio, y aunque no le gustará, Kabuto había demostrado ser un buen chico, bastante atento y comprensivo.

—Lo siento Sasuke-kun— dijo la chica, no supo muy bien si era por haberse peleado o por haber ilusionado al azabache, pero lo sentía. Sasuke negó con la cabeza y la volvió a abrazar.

—No tienes de qué disculparte— Sasuke estaba decidido, averiguaría quién era el niño que vio Sakura, buscaría por todos lados si era necesario, pero si Tenshi estaba vivo lo encontraría.

Sasuke acompañó a su casa a Sakura, ella le contó todo lo que vio y él le explicó la razón de que el tenía esos documentos. Se reconciliaron pero no románticamente, habían quedado justo como antes, como amigos. Sasuke no insistió mucho, sabía que la pelirrosa tenía novio y tampoco quería que ella se fuera a enojar y alejar de nuevo, se tomaría su tiempo para hacerle ver que su lugar era junto a él y no junto a ese cuatro ojos.

\--—--/

_Avances: _

_¿Qué hará Hinata con respecto a lo que pasó?_

_¿Cómo reaccionarán Neji y Hanabi cuando se enteren (si es que se enteran)?_

_¿Se descubrirá la verdad sobre Tenshi? _

_¿Sasuke recuperará a Sakura?_

_¿Kabuto si será realmente un buen hombre o es pura fachada?_

\--—--/

**Hola, aquí otro capítulo, este está un poco más largo... **

**Trataré de que sean más o menos así...**

**Díganme ¿qué opinan de todo este drama?**

**Dejen sus reviews porfavor, me motivan a seguir.**

**Los leo, bye!**


	11. Todo acto tiene consecuencias

Advertencia: este capítulo contiene escenas que pueden ser perturbadoras para algunas personas, quienes no tengan una mente fuerte favor de abstenerse de leer. Contiene violacion y violencia explícita.

Si no quieren leer esa parte, estará marcada con asteriscos (*) ... Solo saltenlos.

**Capitulo 11. Todo acto tiene consecuencias. ¿Adiós inocencia?**

Chiyo había llegado con el pequeño Tenshi a la casa Shimura. Entro al despacho del hombre para avisar que había llegado, pero el hombre le dio una noticia muy repentina.

—Nos iremos— dijo sentado en su despacho, no volteo a ver a la mujer quien estaba sorprendida, simplemente continuo escribiendo en su computadora—Necesito que decidas si irás con nosotros.

—¿A dónde?— pregunto abiertamente, ella era una de las pocas personas que se podía expresar con Danzo sin que este la reprendiera, Danzo odiaba las demostraciones de sentimientos.

—A América, YS ha tenido bastante éxito por lo que tendremos una sucursal nueva en Estados Unidos, tengo que ir a administrar todo en lo que la sucursal se establece bien allá.— comenzó a explicar el hombre—Me llevaré a Kenji, así que necesito saber si vas a ir tú o si tengo que buscar una nueva niñera. No sé cuánto tiempo estaremos allá.

La mujer no sabía qué decir, dejar solo a Kenji significaba que el infante perdería toda su infancia, pues conocía a Danzo y seguramente buscaría algo parecido a un militar para la educación del niño, y ella no quería que Kenji creciera y se convirtiera en el hombre que tenía enfrente, ella sabía que Danzo había tenido una infancia difícil y estricta, lo que lo llevó a ser lo que es ahora, una persona sin escrúpulos que hacía lo que fuera necesario para conseguir lo que quería, una persona antipática.

Pero no podía simplemente irse, ella mantenía a su nieto, ya que él era huérfano y aunque él ya era un hombre hecho y derecho ella temía dejarlo solo. Solo tenía 21 años y apenas estaba en la universidad, no sería justo para Sasori irse por cuidar a otro pequeño.

—Tengo que pensarlo— dijo, el hombre suspiro, no le gustaba esperar para nada pero acepto—Tu sabes que tengo mi nieto, y que yo me ocupo de el, nece csito hablar con el primero.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza resignado. Y después la miro severamente.

—Nos iremos mañana, tienes hasta entonces.

\--—--/

Hinata había llegado a su casa, tan pronto como llego se encerró en su cuarto y comenzó a llorar tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido. Aún no podía procesar toda la información que su tío le acababa de decir. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su primo había entrado al cuarto y se había sentado a su lado en la cama.

El castaño le tocó la espalda en son de consuelo, la chica no había parado de llorar, ni siquiera había comido, levanto la mirada para ver quién la había tocado y se dio cuenta que ya era casi de noche, cuánto tiempo había llorado...

—Supongo que mi padre te regaño— el castaño acababa de llegar a la casa— disculpa, no pude ir por ti, salí con mi novia, fue un plan de último momento.

Hinata no comprendía, había estado tan metida en sus problemas que nunca se había tomado el tiempo de platicar con su primo de sus cosas, ni siquiera sabía que Neji tenía una novia, pero qué mala prima y amiga había sido, el chico siempre la apoyaba y la cubría para que no tuviera problemas con Hizashi y ella ni siquiera sabía que el tenía novia.

—No sabía que tenías novia— admitió, el chico simplemente sonrío con un poco de burla.

—No se lo había dicho a nadie, ni a mi padre— el castaño emitió una risita, era una masculina y melodiosa risa que inundó por unos segundos el cuarto de la ojiperla— ¿conoces a Tenten, la chica del dojo que está en el centro?— Hinata se sorprendió, no sabía que ellos se conocían, ni mucho menos se imaginó que eran novios.

Y entonces recordó algo que había olvidado, quedó de verse con Ino y Sakura en el dojo. Se levanto apresuradamente para arreglarse pero entonces recordó otra cosa, estaba castigada, no podría salir. Suspiro derrotada, no había nada que hacer, llamaría a sus amigas para avisarles, pero entonces recordó que su tío le había quitado su teléfono. Malditas reglas, maldita forma retrógrada de pensar de su tío.

El chico miro todas las expresiones de Hinata, llevaban varios años conviviendo y el la conocía a la perfección. Sabía que algo le preocupaba y que algo le aquejaba. Le extendió su celular a la chica quien lo miro extrañada.

—Toma, llama a tus amigas— dijo e iba a salir del cuarto— cierra con llave el cuarto, sal por la ventana, te espero en el carro— el chico salió de la habitación. Hinata entendió todo a la perfección, la iba a cubrir de nuevo, iba a tomar la oportunidad, necesitaba a sus amigas después de ese horrible día, pero sería la última vez, no quería meter a Neji en problemas.

\--—--/

Kabuto había dejado a Sakura en su casa, la pelirrosa se sentía cada vez más cómoda con el, a pesar de lo que estaba haciendo, el chico era alegre, optimista y también muy comprensivo y atento con ella.

Sakura pensó que quizás en otra vida, y en otras circunstancias quizás si se hubiera podido enamorar de él, pero su realidad era otra, y por una parte se sentía mal por usarlo como lo estaba usando. Pensó que quizás él no tenía la culpa de nada, pero ahora menos que nunca podía alejarse de él.

Orochimaru fue quien le dijo que su hermano estaba vivo, y ese día que vio a ese pequeño lo confirmó, todo le decía que estaba loca, que era su imaginación, pero su corazón le decía que ese niño era su pequeño hermano, lo podía sentir en cada célula de su cuerpo, y de solo pensar en él sentía una calidez muy grande en el corazón. Kabuto era hijo de Orochimaru por lo que seguro sabría algo, al menos eso esperaba...

Ya había llegado al dojo, después de que Kabuto la dejo, se apresuró a cambiarse y salió prácticamente corriendo para llegar temprano y poder practicar sola un poco. Aún faltaba una media hora para que sus amigas llegaran, pero ese día tenía ganas de calentar sola. Entro y sus ojos se inundaron de la escena infinitamente divina que tenía enfrente.

Ahí estaba su azabache favorito en posición de pelea, con las piernas ligeramente separadas y flexionadas y sus puños en alto. Vestía una playera de tirantes color negra que le quedaba ceñida y un pantalón deportivo azul marino con una franja blanca en los costados, estaba descalzo. Estaba sudado lo que hacía que la playera se pegara más a su piel dejando notar su trabajado abdomen y su cabello rebelde despeinado con unos cuantos mechones pegados a su cara por el sudor, se veía jodidamente sexy.

Frente a él estaba un chico que Sakura solo conocía de vista, solo sabía que era amigo de Tenten, el chico vestía un traje completo color verde que se le pegaba completamente a su muy musculoso cuerpo, lo que sabía de él era que era un loco adicto al ejercicio. Ambos se encontraban practicando una pelea.

Sasuke volteo a verla por una milésima de segundo lo que causó que el chico que peleaba con él le propinara un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

—¡Idiota, estaba distraído!— grito aún contraído por el dolor, seguramente le quedaría un moretón.

—Uno no debe distraerse o podría costarte la vida— dijo el chico aún con la posición en guardia, a Sakura le resbaló una gota de sudor por la nuca, eso era algo exagerado, solo era una práctica— bien, paremos por ahora— quito la posición y volteo a ver a Sakura sonrojándose instantáneamente.

—¿estás bien Sasuke-kun?— Sakura se acercó y le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse, Sasuke la recibió y se puso de pie.

—Tu... Tu... Eres Sakura-san— el chico que era un tanto extraño la apuntaba con su dedo, su cara estaba totalmente sonrojada—Mi nombre es Rock Lee, tú eres hermosa, por favor se mi novia— suplico, la chica lo miro aturdida. Sasuke ya levantado lo miro con infinito odio y su ceño se frunció a tal punto que su mirada se había vuelto gelida.

—Tengo novio— afirmó aún algo desorientado por la repentina propuesta del chico. El chico bajo la cabeza derrotado pero unos segundos después miro a Sasuke quien aún lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Uchiha-san peleemos por el corazón de Sakura, si te gano te harás a un lado— se había puesto en posición de batalla. Sasuke dejó de fulminarlo con la mirada para después sonrojarse violentamente, es decir que Lee pensó que ellos eran novios, desvío la mirada avergonzado no sabiendo que decir.

—Sasuke-kun no es mi novio— dijo Sakura muy seria, el escandaloso chico se sorprendió por las palabras de la pelirrosa, y Sasuke bajo la mirada frustrado ya sin el sonrojo.

—Eso quiere decir que...— Rock Lee hizo una pausa y lo medito un poco, seguro estaba por decir una estupidez pensó Sasuke— ¿¡tu novio es más apuesto que Uchiha-san!? — grito, ambos chicos lo miraron con un tic en en el ojo.

—¡Nadie es más apuesto que Sasuke-kun!— pensó Sakura aún con el tic en el ojo.

—¿ese tipo más apuesto que yo? ¡Claro que no!— pensó Sasuke ya algo irritado.

—Eso quiere decir que no tendré oportunidad jamás...— Lee comenzó a murmurar cosas ininteligibles, provocando que a ambos les resbalara una gota de sudor de la nuca. Tenten llegó para aliviar la tensión que se estaba produciendo, y al ver a Lee murmurar cosas y a los chicos mirándolo confundidos le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Deja de asustar a mis clientes Lee!— la castaña estaba claramente molesta, siempre era lo mismo, él siempre hacía cosas sumamente extrañas, lo que ocasionaba que la gente se fuera y no volviera, a ella le agradaba mucho, era un tipo muy enegico, y de no haber sido por el no hubiera conocido a Neji. La castaña se disculpó con ambos chicos que la miraban nerviosos.

—No te preocupes Tenten— dijo Sasuke tratando de aliviar la situación— yo ya me tengo que ir... Hasta luego.

—Hasta mañana Sasuke-kun— la castaña se despidió, Sakura se puso molesta, porque se tenían tanta confianza, y porque lo llamaba de esa manera.

—adiós Sasuke-kun— se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, Sasuke volteo ligeramente sin querer y el beso de Sakura acabó en los labios del pelinegro, aunque solo fue un roce ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrerles la espina dorsal, y al separarse un sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas.

—Hasta mañana— dijo Sasuke tratando de evitar el sonrojo, y tratando de ignorar la situación y salió rápidamente de ahí. Rock Lee miraba con reproche a Sakura y la castaña ligeramente sorprendida, ella era amiga de Sakura y sabía que la pelirrosa tenía novio, pero también sabía que ese novio no era Sasuke, pero lo que indudablemente noto es la fuerte química que había entre ellos dos, lo que no entendía era porque se la negaban.

\--—--/

Camino a donde se vería con Ino, Sakura y Tenten, la ojiperla le contó a su primo todo lo que le había dicho su tío, inevitablemente lloraba mientras lo contaba. La expresión del castaño era neutra, miraba hacia el frente como si la chica no le estuviera contando nada.

—Ya lo sabia— dijo después de que Hinata terminara de hablar— bueno, no con certeza, pero lo sospechaba.

—¿cómo?— pregunto curiosa, como era que su primo había llegado a esa conclusión y a ella nunca se le pasó por la cabeza.

— Yo tenía 5 años cuando pasó, y no era ni tonto ni ciego.

—Yo tenía 4 y nunca me di cuenta de nada.

—No, tú madre te protegía demasiado— lo dijo sonando casi como un reclamo, Hinata supuso que la infancia de Neji había sido muy difícil, ella no recordaba mucho a su tía, solo recuerda que estaba enferma y que falleció debido a eso. Pobre Neji, nunca tuvo a nadie que fuera comprensivo con el, solo a su padre que era un completo tirano según ella, y aún así Neji era un muchacho sumamente dulce.

\--—--/

Ino estaba lista para irse, era la que más cerca vivía del dojo de las tres, se había puesto su ropa de deportes y se había atado el cabello en una coleta alta. Iba a salir cuando su madre entro a la casa completamente borracha, un hombre joven, no mucho más grande que Ino, la había acompañando, la sostenía por la cintura mientras la mujer tenía su brazo pasándole por los hombros.

Quiso ignorarla pero la pareja les impedía el paso, frunció el ceño molesta y le pidió que se apartara de su camino. El chico la miro de pies a cabeza, como analizándola, la rubia noto el morbo en su mirada y eso la hizo enojar más.

—Ayúdame a llevarla a su habitación— pidió el muchacho, Ino se sonrojo del coraje, no iba a ayudarle a ese tipo a hacerle quién sabe qué cochinadas a su mamá— Por favor, ella ya se quedo dormida— la rubia suspiro, su madre no tenía remedio, guió al joven a la habitación de sus padres, acomodaron a su madre en la cama y salieron de ahí.

Ino por una parte se sintió aliviada, al menos ahora sabía que el chico se iría, lo cual agradecía, no quería saber nada de que su madre lo hacía de nuevo con otro hombre en su casa. Camino y el chico la siguió para así bajar las escaleras. Pasaron frente a la habitación de Ino, era demasiado obvia, la puerta era color morado y tenía su nombre con letras doradas decorándolo, el chico giro la perilla de la puerta morada, Ino al escucharlo se dio la vuelta. Ese hombre estaba borracho, y no iba a permitir que se metiera a su cuarto a dormir o lo que fuera a hacer.

(*)

Le iba a reclamar cuando el hombre la tomo del brazo y la jalo dentro de la habitación aventandola con mucha fuerza a la cama, lastimándola. Ino cerró los ojos por el impacto, su cama era cómoda, pero el chico había sido muy violento lo que le había causado dolor.

No tuvo tiempo de pararse cuando el chico se había posado encima de ella y había tomado sus manos por encima de su cabeza, el chico de cabellos rubios y ojos grises, estaba besando su cuello. Ino trató de empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero era inútil, no podía escapar de el, en ese momento se lamentaba por no ser tan buena como Sakura en las artes marciales.

—Ya que Noriko se quedo dormida, tú vas a complacerme— el hombre comenzó a meter la mano bajo la blusa de licra de la chica, mientras con la otra aún sostenía las delicadas manos de la rubia quien trataba de soltarse sin éxito— tranquila, te va a gustar.

No así no podía ser su primera vez, era cierto que ya llevaba años con Shikamaru, pero no lo habían hecho, no se había presentado la oportunidad y el castaño nunca lo había sugerido, y ella no iba a ser la ofrecida. El chico se separó un poco para poder desabrocharse el pantalón, cosa que la rubia aprovechó para darle un cabezazo.

El hombre la había soltado debido al dolor en su barbilla, Ino le había dado bastante fuerte, ya suelta se levanto de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta. Y de nuevo fue tomada por la cintura y arrojada a la cama. El chico se posicionó sobre ella poniendo ambas piernas a los costados de la chica y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, y luego otro.

La chica tenía el labio roto y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, él hombre le había pegado tan fuerte que la había aturdido. Aprovechándose de la situación de Ino, él rompió el pantalón de la chica con las manos y luego la blusa dejándola en ropa interior.

Ino tomó lo que le quedaba de voluntad para levantarse, no podía dejarse, no debía, no quería. No pudo ni incorporarse bien cuando sintió otro puñetazo en la cara que la había hecho caer en la cama de nuevo. Ino lloraba, no sabía qué hacer, ¿gritar? Su madre no despertaría, y eso probablemente haría que se gane otro puñetazo.

Cayó en cuenta que el hombre había metido sus asquerosos dedos en su vajina, lo que hizo que sintiera una presión desagradable. Además también succionaba uno de sus pechos mientras que con la mano libre le tapaba la boca para evitar que la chica gritara. Ino cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en otra cosa, su ojo dolía horrores, seguramente le iba a quedar un moretón, además del intenso sabor metálico en su boca.

Y fue entonces cuando escucho su salvación, el inconfundible sonido del carro de su padre, y después la puerta principal de la casa abierta. El hombre estaba demasiado concentrado en penetrar a la chica con sus dedos que al parecer no se había dado cuenta del ruido.

Junto todo su valor, y mordió la mano del tipo, quien se quejó y se preparó para darle otro golpe a la chica.

—¡Papá!— grito todo lo que sus pulmones le dieron —¡Ayúdame!— grito con la voz entre cortada por el llanto, solo esperaba haber sonado lo suficientemente fuerte para que su padre subiera.

Recibió otro puñetazo en la cara que le saco el aire, y la había mareado por completo. Y entonces su héroe entro por la puerta del cuarto. Sintió como el peso del hombre se quitaba de encima suyo, y luego unos golpes en seco. Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar que los golpes no cesaban, esperaba que no fuera su padre el que estaba siendo golpeado.

(*)

Vio a su padre golpear al hombre que estaba completamente ebrio y que no atinaba ninguno, su labio y nariz sangraban, estaba en el piso mientras su padre lo pateaba, Ino nunca había visto a su padre así, él siempre era bastante tranquilo y paciente, no lo reconocía.

Lo siguiente sucedió en cámara rápida, su madre había entrado al cuarto, empujaba a su padre para alejarlo ya del inconsciente hombre que yacía en el suelo con mucha sangre sobre la alfombra que antes era color lila.

—Inoichi, tranquilo, lo vas a matar— trataba de detenerlo la castaña. Pero el hombre parecía fuera de sí.

—Eso es lo que quiero— Inoichi lo miraba con muchísima ira.

—Estas asustando a la niña— el ojiazul volteo a ver a su hija, está ya se había cubierto con el edredón de su cama, si tenía miedo, pero eso no le quitaba la vergüenza que sentía al estar casi desnuda con sus padres ahí. La chica temblaba demasiado, y se aferraba a las cobijas mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, los cuales estaban abiertos de la sorpresa. Inoichi nunca había visto esa mirada en el rostro de su hija, ella siempre fue de espíritu alegre, pero la mujer que estaba sentada llorando era totalmente lo opuesto.

Junto todas las fuerzas que le dio el amor que sentía por su hija y se tranquilizó para después ir a abrazarla, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas verla en ese estado. La chica soltó más el llanto acurrucándose con su padre, como cuando era una pequeña niña. El hombre derramó unas cuantas lagrimas, se supone que debía protegerla de todo, se sentía un poco culpable por lo que había pasado. Noriko llamó a emergencias, y después se reunió en el abrazo.

\--—--/

Sakura y Hinata se encontraban practicando, Tenten las observaba emocionada, ambas chicas eran muy buenas. Hinata debido a que su tío las entrenaba constantemente y Sakura solo porque le gustaba mucho. Miro su reloj, Ino estaba algo tarde, lo que comenzó a preocuparla.

—Chicas, ¿no se les hace que Ino ya tardo mucho?— pregunto la castaña con genuina preocupación. Hinata y Sakura pararon por un momento y ambas asintieron.

Sakura camino hacia dónde había dejado su móvil y le marcó, él teléfono sonaba pero nadie contestaba, Hinata y Tenten se miraron preocupadas ante la negativa de la pelirrosa, era raro que Ino no contestara. Marco varias veces hasta que alguien atendió el teléfono, pero no era Ino, era la voz de la madre de la rubia.

—Sakura, disculpa, Ino no puede atender— dijo la mujer al otro lado de la línea, Sakura realmente comenzó a preocuparse— estamos en el hospital.

Sakura sintió una vuelco en el estomago, por qué todas las personas que amaba terminaban ahí... Corrió por su mochila y salió del lugar a toda prisa, las demás la siguieron sin saber aún que pasaba, pero que Sakura reaccionara así las hacía preocuparse. Neji notó que su novia y su prima habían salido del lugar, bajo las pesas que estaba usando y salió tras ellas.

—Sakura ¿qué pasa?— Pregunto Hinata, la pelirrosa estaba tratando de llamar un taxi, la ojiperla estaba poniéndose más nerviosa.

—Ino está en el hospital— dijo Sakura con la voz en hilo, Hinata se sorprendió, y sintió un nudo en su garganta, entonces de verdad le había pasado algo a su amiga.

—Chicas— Tenten llamó su atención— Neji nos llevará— el auto del castaño estaba estacionado enfrente del local, todas subieron y el encendió el auto para arrancar hacia el hospital.

—Deberíamos llamar a Shikamaru— dijo Hinata, a lo que procedió a marcar. Se sentía la tensión en el ambiente, solo esperaban que no fuera nada grave.

\--—--/

_Avances:_

_¿Chiyo se irá con Tenshi a Estados Unidos?_

_¿Sakura se enterara y/o hará algo al respecto sobre qué Tenshi se va?_

_¿Hizashi descubrirá que Hinata se escapó?_

_¿Qué hará Hinata para liberarse de su tío?_

_¿Ino estará bien? _

_¿Harán algo sus amigas al respecto? ¿O Shikamaru?_

_Inoichi aún no sabe quién es el tipo que trato de ultrajar a su pequeña, ¿descubrirá la verdad o Noriko tratará de cubrirse?_

_¿Qué pasará con los padres de Ino después de esto?_

\--—--/

**Hola, espero les haya gustado el capítulo...**

**Sé que fue duro para Ino todo lo que pasó, pero alguna consecuencia debía tener que su madre llevará extraños a su casa. **

**Díganme que les pareció y un esperan que pase.**

**Dejen sus reviews, me motivan a seguir.**

**los leo, bye!**


	12. Transición

**Capítulo 12. Transición. **

En la residencia Uchiha se encontraba Sasuke sentado en la sala, estaba viendo la tele mientras se comía una manzana. A su lado estaba sentado su hermano Itachi sonriéndole como un tonto a su celular. Sasuke lo miró con una ceja levantada, para el era extraño y perturbador ver a Itachi, su serio y disque cool hermano sonriendo como idiota a la pantalla del pequeño aparato.

Sasuke le arrojó un cojín de la sala para molestarlo y le dio directo en la cara, su hermano lo fulminó con la mirada y Sasuke sonrió divertido.

— mira nada más como te tienen hermano— dijo con algo de burla, Itachi se sonrojo hasta las orejas— hasta te pareces a Naruto con esa cara— Itachi estaba que sacaba humo, el conocía al rubio, y sabía que era bastante atolondrado, algo que él no se consideraba.

—Mira— apuntó a la ventana— ¡ahí viene Sakura!— hizo ademán de saludar y Sasuke volteo tan a prisa que casi se disloca el cuello. Itachi emitió una carcajada — A ti te traen peor— dijo con la voz entrecortada por la risa y una lagrimita se escapó por la comisura de sus ojos negros. Sasuke lo fulminó y estaba a punto de lanzarse hacia el, su idiota hermano se la pagaría aunque él fue quien empezó.

Se detuvo en seco al ver que su padre se sentaba en el escalón de la casa para ponerse sus zapatos. Ambos voltearon a verlo y pudieron notar que traía su arma en el cinturón.

—¿un caso tan noche?— pregunto el mayor de los hermanos, su padre los volteo a ver y asintió.

—Cuiden a su madre— dijo y salió de la casa, los hermanos se voltearon a ver, ambos tenían curiosidad de que había pasado.

— Pon las noticias— dijo Itachi, Sasuke tomó el control remoto y quitó su película, sea cual sea el caso de su padre seguro saldría en las noticias.

\--—--/

Sakura y Hinata se encontraban con Ino en la habitación del hospital, Neji y Tenten habían bajado por algo de comer, en parte porque el Hyuga escucho lo que había pasado y lo que menos quería era incomodar a la chica, y Tenten por hacerle compañía a su novio.

Los padres de Ino estaban hablando entre ellos, ahora la ira de Inoichi recaía sobre Noriko, estaba seguro que su hija no metería un hombre mayor a su casa, pero no quería creer que ese hombre estaba ahí por su esposa. El estaba molesto porque la mujer estaba ahí, y aún así alguien se había metido y le había hecho eso a su bebé.

—Seguramente solo fue un novio borracho y fuera de control— Noriko se hizo la desentendida, no quería admitir que ese chico era su conquista de esa noche.

—Ino es bastante madura, no creo que haya llevado a su novio borracho a nuestra casa— dijo Inoichi bastante seguro. Le molestaba que Noriko pudiera decir eso de su niña— además no educamos a nuestra hija para que ande haciendo esas cosas...

— Hasta crees que Ino es virgen, mira nada más como se viste— dijo Noriko, era cierto que Ino usaba ropa bastante sensual y femenina, pues siempre estuvo muy cómoda con su cuerpo, aunque eso no quería decir que ella andaba provocando hombres.

Ino escuchaba todo lo que decían sus padres, ellos se habían encerrado en el baño de la habitación, pero aun así se escuchaba. No podía creer que su madre no fuera sincera, y que además la tachara de cualquiera y ofrecida. Hinata miraba a Ino compasiva, sabía que su amiga era alegre y coqueta, pero también que respetaba y quería a Shikamaru. Sakura apretaba los puños furiosa, quería entrar y golpear a esa mujer que se atrevía a decir esas cosas de su amiga, además ella conocía la verdad, Ino les había contado de las aventuras de su madre.

A la habitación entraron dos hombres, eran detectives del departamento de policía. Sakura los miro por un momento, ella los conocía, eran los que llevaron su caso, saludo educadamente al pelinegro que se sorprendió un poco de verla ya más grande. Hinata también los saludo y el hombre de lentes, Shibi Aburame, les pidió que si podían salir de la habitación y traer a los padres de la rubia.

Hinata les tocó la puerta del baño para que salieran, ambos adultos hicieron caso al ver a al policía en la habitación. Las chicas bajaron a buscar a Neji y Tenten. Al encontrarlos, Hinata se despidió de la pelirrosa, ya debían irse o seguro Hizashi se daría cuenta de su ausencia. Tenten se fue con los Hyuga y quedo solamente Sakura en el hospital.

No abría problema si ella se quedara, después de todo Tsunade estaba de turno y había pedido expresamente atender a Ino, pues la conocía muy bien.

\--—--/

Los detectives estaban entrevistando a Ino y a sus padres quienes contaron lo que sucedió. Excepto Noriko que dijo no conocer al hombre, alegando que había tomado de más en su casa y que seguramente era un ladron o un novio de su hija que se le había pasado la mano.

Ino se encolerizó al escuchar a su madre decir eso sin descaro alguno, era cierto que en ese momento ella se sentía frágil, que tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero no por eso iba a permitir que nadie la hiciera menos o que levantara falsos sobre ella.

Les dijo la verdad a los oficiales, su madre abrió los ojos sorprendida y ofendida, se sintió traicionada por su propia hija. Inoichi estaba confundido, enojado y profundamente herido por la revelación, al fin se había enterado que su mujer lo estaba engañando, y no solo eso, si no que por su culpa su hija era casi abusada y que ahora estaba en cama con un ojo morado y un labio roto, además de los moretones en la espalda y los brazos.

Fugaku miró a la mujer un poco molesto, y por un momento la comprado con Mikoto. Eran tan diferentes, Mikoto preferiría morir antes que dejar que les pasara algo a los muchachos, aunque ya estaban grandes. Y esa mujer estaba prácticamente aventando a su hija a los lobos. Los hombres salieron, ahora irían a ver al hombre que lastimo tanto a la rubia, ya que había testigos y debido a los golpes de la chica sería fácil sentenciarlo.

—Esta es la segunda vez que arruinas mi vida— dijo Noriko mirando con profundo odio a la rubia, quien la miraba sin entender pero que con las palabras de su madre sintió una opresión en el pecho — No se porque tuviste que nacer...

—¡Noriko!— la callo Inoichi, si antes estaba molesto ahora estaba furioso— Lárgate— le dijo haciendo sonar esa palabra como advertencia. La castaña tomó su bolso e iba a salir de la habitación, de todos modos no quería estar ahí, Ino comenzó a llorar, no le importaba el daño que había causado, era su madre y ella la amaba, aunque al parecer su madre no le correspondiera— También de la casa, no te quiero ahí cuando llegue.

La castaña no dijo palabra alguna, solamente apretó más su bolsa y se fue. Inoichi que se había levantado de su asiento se sentó, y su semblante cambio de determinación a tristeza y confusión. No sabía en qué momento las cosas habían estado tan mal, quizás desde siempre, él ya no amaba a Noriko, pero si la apreciaba y la respetaba. Era doloroso saber que su mujer ni siquiera le quería a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Volteo a ver a Ino, y pensó "al menos algo bueno salió de esa relación".

Inoichi amaba profundamente a su hija, estaba orgulloso de la mujer que era, siempre tan alegre, tan segura, nunca se dejaba intimidar por nada ni nadie. Además era hermosa, inteligente y madura. Que más podría pedir alguien de sus hijos. El era el que se sentía mal padre, se supone que debía estar al pendiente, de haberse dado cuenta antes de que su mujer lo engañaba quizás no hubiera pasado nada de eso, pero no, fue ciego y ahora su princesa estaba pagando por ello. Solo agradecía haber llegado a tiempo y que ese hombre no hubiera alcanzado a profanar más a su niña.

Ino se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, le habían dolido las palabras de su madre, pero más le dolía ver a su padre con esa expresión. Puso la mano en su hombro y le sonrió lo más cálido que pudo, tratando de calmar su culpa. Inoichi la abrazo con ternura y después se separó para darle un tierno beso en la frente.

—Te traeré algo de comer— dijo el hombre al escuchar las tripas de su hija, ya llevaban muchas horas ahí y no habían comido nada. La rubia asintió, y se quedó solo unos minutos hasta que llegaron Sakura acompañada de Shikamaru.

La rubia bajo la mirada al ver la de Shikamaru quien esta desconcertado y furioso. Juraba que mataría al que le había hecho a su chica. Se acercó a ella y trato de tranquilizarse para no sonar molesto.

—¿Estás bien?— pregunto tratando de sonar tranquilo y después se dio un golpe en la frente— Que estupida pregunta, lo siento— se disculpó sinceramente, iba a abrazar a su novia pero esta retrocedió.

—Vete por favor— pidió aún sin verlo a la cara, la expresión de Shikamaru cambió a confusión, no entendía porque le pedía que se fuera, pero pensó que quizás ella quería estar sola.

—Llámame si me necesitas— dijo al salir de la habitación. Pensó que quizás la chica estaba molesta porque no llego más temprano, pero es que no podía, el hospital quedaba bastante lejos de su casa, no había transporte aún, y sus padres no habían llegado. Pensó irse caminando pero sería lo mismo, tuvo que esperar que llegara su padre y entonces pudo pedirle que lo trajera. No iba a quedarse en la habitación, pero si estaría pendiente de las noticias de la chica.

—Ino, Shikamaru solo...— Sakura quiso indagar, se le hizo muy extraña la forma en que su amiga había tratado a Shikamaru, ella siempre era cariñosa con el.

—No debieron haberle avisado— reclamo aun con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.

—Es tu novio, el seguro está preocupado...

— Me da vergüenza ¿entiendes?— dijo Ino casi en un grito— que va a pensar el de esto...— Shikamaru estaba escuchando, no se había ido aún, estaba sentado en una de las sillas que estaban afuera del cuarto.

—Pensaría que no fue tu culpa, solo paso...— pensó Shikamaru, quería decírselo pero no quería perturbarla más, el sabía que Ino lo respetaba y nunca pensaría mal de ella.

Sakura no dijo nada más, entendía a la rubia, cuando a ella le pasó lo que le pasó tenía miedo, vergüenza, culpa, muchas emociones negativas mezcladas. Pero también pensaba que Ino era más fuerte que cualquiera de las tres, ella saldría adelante, eso siempre hacia la chica, se daba un tiempo para llorar y después dejaba lo malo en el pasado, esperaba que ahora fuera lo mismo.

\--—--/

PUNTO DE VISTA DE INO--

Le había pedido a Sakura que se fuera, se estaba quedando dormida en el sillón y no sería justo ni cómodo para ella estarme cuidando. Al final esta situación había sido mi culpa. Si yo le hubiera dicho a mi papá lo que pasaba con mi mamá esto no hubiera pasado. O si no hubiera acompañado a ese tipo a la habitación para dejar a mi madre... Debí dejarla en el sillón, debí cerrarle la puerta a ese tipo, debí... Debí ser más fuerte.

Solía jactarme de que soy una chica fuerte, que nadie pasaría por encima de mi, pero a la hora que debí demostrarlo no pude. Ese hombre me golpeó, me ultrajo y aunque no me penetro, me siento violada. De solo pensarlo me da asco, su nauseabundo olor a alcohol y sus manos tocándome. Quise llorar de nuevo, pero eso despertaría a mi papá.

Al día siguiente fui dada de alta... Llegamos a casa y las cosas de mi madre ya no estaban, no sabíamos a donde se había ido. Mi padre quiso aparentar que no le dolía, pero yo sabía la verdad, él siempre fue muy blando, es por eso que mi madre lo mangoneaba a su antojo.

Había pedido licencia para ausentarme unos días a la escuela, no podía ni verme al espejo, mucho menos ponerme el uniforme y lucir siempre como la chica perfecta. Mi reflejo solo mostraba lo mal que estaba ahora, mi ojo estaba morado al rededor y la esclerótica completamente roja. Mis labios estaban hinchados y tenía unas cuantas suturas en la parte de abajo que fue donde se había roto.

En el hospital, Tsunade la madre adoptiva de Sakura, me había recetado Medicamentos para el dolor y también ayuda psicológica. A la cual no quería ir, lo menos que necesitaba era revivir mis problemas. Hinata me dijo que lo mejor era que fuera, que necesitaba ayuda, me negué al principio, pero debido a las insistencias de todos acabe aceptando.

Shikamaru llamaba todos los días, yo nunca atendía, no podía con la vergüenza, y no quería que él tuviera que cargar conmigo. No podía amarlo cuando no me quiero ni a mi misma por el momento, termine con el la única vez que le hable, que fue al salir del hospital. Pero él seguía insistiendo en hablar conmigo.

Mi madre no llamaba, no me buscaba, aunque yo la necesitara tanto... Mi padre es bueno, es el mejor padre del mundo, pero no podía hablar con él sobre cómo me sentía ahora, eso haría que él se quebrara, y no podía haber dos quebrados en la misma familia.

Había mucha gente que me visitaba, después de todo siempre fui buena para hacer amigos, ninguno sabía la versión verdadera, en las noticias dijeron que había sido atacada por un intruso en mi casa, que aunque no era del todo mentira tampoco era la verdad. Pero finalmente se convirtió en la versión oficial, ya harían ellos sus especulaciones, aunque la más común y la que más había leído en internet era que fue un ladrón que se quiso meter a mi casa, y que al final resultó que yo estaba ahí, bueno por lo menos no había quedado como la chica que habían intentado violar.

Todos venían con las mejores intenciones, algunos con palabras de ánimo, pero yo no tenía ganas de escuchar a nadie. Todos decían "se paciente, mejoraras". Pero yo no quería saber nada, nadie sabía lo que sentía y aunque agradecía su preocupación, en este momento no me quería sentir bien. Estaba harta de esa situación, de escuchar y leer a la gente diciéndome "mantente fuerte". ¿No entendían que no podía? No ahora. Sakura había sido la más comprensiva de todas, a pesar de su mirada de "te entiendo", me dijo " llora, derrúmbate, toca fondo, y cuando te sientas mejor, vuelve a ser la de antes"... No sabía si iba a poder hacerlo.

Además ¿quién era ella para juzgarme si aún no podía superar lo que le pasó? Aún estaba buscando su venganza y lastimando a las personas buenas para conseguirlo. Últimamente se había aferrado a quedarse en el parque por horas, esperando ver a su hermano que bien sabíamos que no existía, no era por ser cruel, pero era la verdad, todos pensamos que ella se lo había imaginado ya que nunca volvió a ver a ese niño que ella afirmaba era Tenshi. Además Tsunade no había encontrado nada raro en el doctor Hokuto, el partero del hospital. Sentía pena por ella en cierto modo, y de verdad desearía que ese niño estuviera vivo, al menos así afloraría la verdadera Sakura, aquella que solamente salía por ratos, pero que todos sabíamos era la verdadera, y no aquella niña necia y malhumorada que aparentaba ser.

Hinata no dijo nada sobre esto, y además no podía, su tío la había castigado por parecerse a su madre, ¿Era enserio?, le había quitado el celular y cualquier forma de comunicación, solo tenía noticias de ella por medio de Sakura ya que ella la veía en la escuela... quería ayudarla, pero no podía sacarla de ese agujero, no cuando yo también necesitaba que me sacaran del mío, aunque este fuera hipotético.

Pasaron dos semanas... Era ya tiempo de volver a la escuela, mis heridas habían sanado considerablemente, aunque aún quedaban algunas cicatrices, tanto externas como internas. Mis padres habían comenzado con los trámites del divorcio, mi madre seguía sin verme, mis amigas seguían dándome ánimos... Pero Shimamaru había dejado de insistir, quizás era lo mejor, como dije, no podía dejar que el cargara conmigo siendo un desastre.

Mi padre me dejó en la entrada de la escuela, desde ese día procuraba no dejarme sola, si se tenía que ir a trabajar llamaba a mis amigas para que me cuidaran, Tenten y Sakura siempre estaban disponibles... Odiaba ser una carga, el hecho de que se tuvieran que turnar entre cuidarme y mantener sus empleos, Sakura inclusive pensó en renunciar, cosa que no le permití. Pero aunque odiara que me cuidaran lo agradecía, pues no me sentía capaz de hacerlo por mí misma.

Tenía miedo, y las pesadillas no ayudaban mucho, sabía que ese hombre estaba tras las rejas, pero que impedía que otro lo intentara. Cambie mi forma de vestir, trataba de mostrar menos mi cuerpo, compre una falda de uniforme más larga, la anterior me llegaba a mitad de los muslos, esta me llegaba a las rodillas. Tomaría un tiempo para que la coqueta y vivaz Ino regresará, pero lo estaba intentando.

Bajé del vehículo y sentí mis piernas temblar, no me sentía lista, pero era demasiado tarde, mi padre se había marchado y ahora Hinata estaba a mi lado, me espero en la puerta, pues sabía que era mi primer día desde lo que pasó. Inútil, todos me hacían sentir inútil, yo me hacía sentir inútil.

Llegamos al salón y trate de poner mi mejor sonrisa, algunas personas me saludaron, y al parecer debía ganarme un Óscar pues nadie hacía preguntas, nadie parecía notar que yo estaba rota, o quizás a nadie le importaba. Shikamaru pasó a mi lado sin voltear a verme, quise tomar su mano, quería que me abrazara, pero me contuve... Quizás estaba siendo injusta con el, él no había tenido culpa de nada, pero en ese momento yo no era la misma, no era de quién él se había enamorado.

Mis amigos parecían leer a través de mi, pues todos se me acercaban preguntándome cosas, "¿cómo estás?, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿quién era ese tipo?, pero mis verdaderos amigos habían decidido dejarme tranquila, no hacían preguntas y me espantaban a cualquier curioso. Sonreí agradecida cuando Naruto, el chico más inoportuno e imprudente del planeta se había llevado al curioso más reciente.

El día transcurrió normal y poco a poco comencé a sentirme mejor, quizás no había sido mala idea venir a la escuela, pues mis verdaderos amigos me habían ayudado a superar un poquito la pena, o por lo menos a no pensar en ella. Al final del día sabía que mis amigos siempre estarían para mí, aunque a quien más extrañaba pareciera haberse alejado de mi, o más bien, yo lo había alejado y en ese momento estaba arrepentida de haberlo hecho.

FIN PUNTO DE VISTA DE INO--

\--—--/

Los días habían pasado, convirtiéndose en semanas, para finalmente ser meses. La preparatoria había terminado. Todos salían de la graduación, entusiasmados y ansiosos por empezar la universidad, cada uno con intereses diferentes pero habían jurado siempre permanecer juntos a pesar de las diferencias.

Sakura se había inclinado por la medicina, desde que conoció a Tsunade, y debido a su gran interés por la lectura (había prácticamente devorado todos los libros de la pequeña biblioteca de la casa), sabía que esa carrera era su camino a seguir. Era cierto que hace algunos meses se había obsesionado con volver a ver al pequeño niño del parque, y quizás averiguar un poco más de él, pero nunca apareció de nuevo, pensó que quizás había sido un espejismo, un fantasma de su pasado. Y con el tiempo, y la ayuda de su psicóloga, lo dejo pasar. Seguía siendo novia de Kabuto Yakushi, a quien, a pesar de saber quién era su padre, le había tomado bastante cariño. El chico era lo que toda mujer desearía, un futuro médico, futuro dueño de una empresa multimillonaria, y que además era detallista y atento. Sakura se sintió mal de nuevo por estarlo usando, en su interior se libraba una batalla a diario, seguir con él para así poder consumar su venganza, o dejarlo ir por ser un buen chico. Al final siempre ganaba la parte que quería la venganza, eso era algo en lo que aún estaba trabajando con su psicóloga. Además ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad, por lo que ya podía cobrar la fortuna que su padre había dejado, pero ella había decidido no hacerlo, no quería ver ni un solo yen de la empresa esa.

Sasuke se había inscrito a la universidad de Tokyo, estudiaría leyes como su padre, su sueño era convertirse en detective igual que él y ayudar a resolver casos como el lo hacía, incluso tratar de resolver los que su padre no había resuelto, entre ellos los de su mejor amiga Sakura, de quien seguía enamorado. Pero a pesar de que seguía profundamente enamorado de la pelirrosa, pensaba en superarlo y seguir con su vida, había conocido a Kabuto, y aunque aún había algo que no le gustaba, reconoció que él peliblanco parecia un buen hombre y Sakura parecía aferrada a él.

Hinata seguía viviendo en casa de su tío, quien después de recibir una larga platica con los adolescentes de la casa la había dejado tranquila. Aún era estricto, pero debido a las advertencias de Neji y Hanabi, que se irían de la casa con ella si la seguía molestando, desistió de ser un ogro con ella. Desde pequeña ella quería ser psicóloga para ayudar a todos los niños que tuvieran problemas. Había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería donde antes trabajaba Sakura, lo que le ayudaría a pagarse sus estudios, había decidido no pedirle dinero a su tío para ello, ella quería salir adelante sola por lo menos en eso.

Milagrosamente Naruto había conseguido graduarse de la preparatoria, siempre fue muy malo para la escuela, pero también era necio y obstinado, nunca se daba por vencido en nada, había conseguido que Hinata, la delegada del salón fuera su tutora. Hinata tuvo que luchar con todo su nerviosismo para ayudarle a Naruto, después de todo, se había enterado que el rubio creía que le caía mal, y quería demostrarle que no era así. El al igual que Hinata también le gustaba ayudar a la gente que lo necesitaba, brindar ánimos a las personas deprimidas, por lo que también había decido estudiar psicología. Hinata estaba feliz de poder seguir en la escuela con Naruto, aún tenía esperanzas de ganarse su corazón y al igual que el, ella no se daba por vencida ante nada.

Ino por su parte había decido tomarse un año sabático, se moría por estudiar igual que sus amigas, pero el divorcio había dejado a su padre con la mitad de su sueldo ya que al parecer los derechos de Noriko así lo exigían. Su madre se había ido a vivir a un departamento, y se vio obligada a conseguir un empleo, seguía sin hablarle, solo sabía de ella cuando iba a rogarle a Inoichi para poder volver, al parecer se dio cuenta que la vida era difícil sola. Debido al recorte de presupuesto Ino había decidido entrar a trabajar... Solo que aún estaba en búsqueda de un empleo.

Shikamaru recibió una beca para estudiar en la universidad de Tokyo debido a sus altas calificaciones, comenzaría a estudiar negocios internacionales, no porque le gustara, si no porque era una profesión bien pagada y que quedaba acorde a su personalidad. Sus padres estaban orgullosos, no venían de una casa adinerada, al contrario eran bastante promedio, pero Shikamaru esperaba salir de eso pronto, el quería una vida sencilla para poder relajarse, por lo que estaba en sus planes hacerse de dinero pronto.

Todos comenzaban a imaginarse su futuro, algunos más entusiasmados que otros, pero con las mismas ganas de salir adelante. La vida de las chicas al fin comenzaba a cambiar, algunas más lento que otras, y con dificultades diferentes, pero por lo menos se tenían entre ellos.

\--—--/

_Avances: _

_¿Cuándo descubrirán la verdad sobre Tenshi?_

_¿Cuándo volverá el SasuSaku? Pronto, pronto, no desesperen _

_¿Lograran superar todas las dificultades?_

_¿Ino recuperará a Shikamaru?_

\--—--/

**Uff.. Este capítulo fue largo, pero necesario para lo que viene... **

**Deben crecer para poder hacer más, aunque realmente me encantan cuando están en la escuela.**

**Díganme que les pareció.. Y que esperan que pase.**

**Dejen sus reviews, me motivan a seguir. **

**Los leo, bye!**


	13. No es lo que parece

Aclaración: este capítulo será narrado desde la perspectiva de los protagonistas. primero por Sakura, y luego por Sasuke.

**Capítulo 13. No es lo que parece. **

PUNTO DE VISTA DE SAKURA--

Largo, este sería un fin de semana largo, lo podía presentir aunque aún no sabía lo que se avecinaba. Solo tenía los planes apuntados en el calendario de mi celular.

Primero, viernes.

Salí a toda prisa de la casa, llevaba puesto mi uniforme que constaba de una filipina color verde y un pantalón blanco. Se me había hecho tarde ya que no había soñado mi despertado, no desayune, las mujeres que vivían conmigo me miraban preocupadas al ver que corría de un lado a otro. Subí a mi auto, Tsunade me había comprado un Fiat 500 color azul celeste, y ahora que estaba en mi último año en la escuela me facilitaba mucho las cosas, estaba haciendo mi servicio social y a cada rato me cambiaban de hospital o me pedían que hiciera trabajo de campo.

Ese día me tocaba ir a una primaria a dar clases sobre la sexualidad, a niños de 10 y 11 años. No me gustaba para nada ir a hacer ese tipo de trabajos, los niños de esa edad eran bastante inmaduros para mi gusto, yo prefería estar en el quirófano atendiendo cirugías, pero bueno, hay que hacer de todo.

Había ido ya a tres escuelas, tenía toda la semana haciendo esto, suspire, vi la lista de las escuelas que se me habían asignado, quedaba solo una. Volví a suspirar, iría rápido, ya quería acabar con todo esto, el sol ya estaba en lo más alto del cielo y comenzó a darme calor por lo que encendí el aire acondicionado... La escuela se encontraba en una colonia con casas ostentosas, era la más cara de todo Japón.

Aparque en el estacionamiento de la escuela, saque mi material para dar la clase, y camine hasta el salón de clases. Me dolió la cabeza al escuchar a todos los niños gritando, ni siquiera porque era una de las escuelas más costosas los niños tenían disciplina. Entre, deje mis cosas en el escritorio y levante la mirada, los pre-adolescentes parecían no haberse percatado de mi presencia pues seguían con el barullo. Carraspee fuertemente para que me notarán pero no funcionó. Comencé a molestarme, cerré los ojos intentando calmarme para no salir corriendo de la habitación.

—¿Que no vieron que hay un adulto en el salón?— Una voz severa y grave detuvo el ruido de los niños, todos voltearon a verme y rápidamente fueron a sentarse— Hatake Kakashi, el maestro de estos niños— me extendió la mano un hombre con cabello plateado, parecía mayor que yo, pero aun así era sumamente atractivo. Le extendí la mano y dije mi nombre y a lo que iba, el hombre camino hacia uno de los pupitres vacíos del lugar y se sentó— comience— pidió, los niños automáticamente voltearon para poner atención.

El silencio que había creado aquel hombre se fue por completo cuando dije el tema que iba a tratar con los niños, comenzaron a escucharse murmullos y cuchicheos... Trate de relajarme y seguir con el tema, pero mi vista se desvió a un niño que estaba sentado de lado derecho del salón, era el único que estaba callado y atento.

Su cabello era rubio y corto, era bastante lindo para su edad, su piel era blanca, pero lo que más resaltaba de el, eran sus ojos, grandes, luminosos, de un color jade idéntico al mío. Una presión se sintió en mi pecho, algo en ese niño llamaba mucho mi atención, mis manos comenzaron a sudar, no me había dado cuenta cuando había parado de dar la clase.

—¿Todo bien?— pregunto Kakashi, al notarme nerviosa y dubitativa. Moví la cabeza tratando de concentrarme a lo que fui a hacer, debía dejar de ver a aquel niño o pensarían que soy una enferma pedofila.

—Necesito un voluntario que reparta esto entre sus compañeros— dije señalando una caja, uno de los puntos de mi visita era proveer a los niños de métodos anticonceptivos. Ninguno levanto la mano, suspire, –tú—inevitablemente apunte al niño que estaba viendo hace a algún momento, por alguna razón necesitaba saber su nombre— ¿como te llamas?

—Shimura Kenji— dijo, su voz aunque aún se escuchaba un poco aguda era sería y su tono de voz maduro, se acercó y tomó la caja de mis manos y comenzó a repartir su contenido. ¿Shimura? Ese apellido se me hacía bastante conocido.

La clase había acabado, al parecer la había alargado de más ya que el timbre de salida había soñado. Los niños comenzaron a guardar sus cosas para salir, mi corazón dudaba si acercarme a ese niño o no. Tenía un fuerte impulso por hacerlo, mi corazón latió rápidamente cuando pasó a mi lado e hice algo que quizás no debí haber hecho. Toque su cabeza y él se sobresaltó pero volteo a verme, sus ojos jade, me pregunté si así se veían los míos, se notaba a leguas que él quería aparentar ser un chico serio, pero sus ojos lo delataban, me miraba curioso, pues no había quitado mi mano de su cabeza.

Sentí las miradas de todos sobre mí y retire mi mano como si quemara, me disculpe con el pequeño quien se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

Mire mi mano y entonces distinguí algo, sin querer, había tomado uno de sus rubios cabellos... Comencé a pensar que fue un impulso, pero una parte de mí lo había hecho intencionalmente. Saque del bolso de mi pantalón un pequeño pañuelo, puse el cabello en el y lo envolví con cuidado para que no se cayera, lo volví a guardar y salí de ahi.

Comencé a conducir, mi corazón me guiaba hasta el hospital y no era sólo porque tenía que entregar el informe de las clases que acababa de dar. Tenía que ir con uno de mis compañeros del salón, que estaba en el laboratorio de este.

Después de entregar mi reporte a Tsunade fui directo al laboratorio donde se encontraba Sai, era uno de los compañeros que estaban conmigo en el salón, y aunque nuestra amistad no era muy estrecha, si teníamos un fuerte lazo de compañerismo ya que habíamos hecho varios trabajos juntos. Entre sin tocar y ahí estaba el, mirando por el estetoscopio.

Levanto la cabeza para verme y me saludo. Le comente mis dudas y le pedí que si podía analizar el rubio cabello de ese pequeño y uno de los míos. El asintió sin preguntarme nada más.

—Estará listo para el lunes— dijo, era demasiado tiempo pensé, pero ni modo, sabía que esos exámenes eran largos, y no me podía poner exigente puesto que él lo haría sin cobrar y confidencialmente.

\--—--/

Sábado.

Kabuto me había pedido que me arreglara, pues me llevaría a un restaurante más elegante que los que acostumbrábamos. Ya teníamos 5 años de noviazgo, un noviazgo que al principio fue por puro interés... Pero que con el tiempo se había hecho más estable, aunque no amaba a Kabuto él se había ganado mi respeto y se podría decir que hasta mi cariño, algo me quedaba claro, él no era como su padre, lo que por una parte me hacía sentir culpable.

Después de un tiempo pensándolo llegue a la conclusión de que no estaba siendo nada justa con el, decidí que lo mejor sería sincerarme y terminar. Pero primero tenía que averiguar si el conocía a Kenji, que aunque no estaba confirmado, yo sentía que era mi hermano. Y al recordar dónde escuche el apellido Shimura mis sospechas se hacían más fuertes.

Me había puesto un vestido corto pero elegante de color verde azulado, recogí mi cabello que me llegaba por debajo de los hombros en un recogido improvisado pero bonito, me puse mis tacones y un labial color rosado, no me gustaba maquillarme mucho, no me parecía necesitarlo.

Tome mi cartera y mis llaves y salí de la casa. Conduje hasta donde me había dicho y después de revisar bien la dirección me estacioné. El lugar era amplio, tranquilo y hermoso. Me sentí un poco desentonada, todas las mujeres del lugar eran hermosas y estaban increíblemente elegantes, parecía que se habían pasado todo el día en el salón de belleza para estar ahí. El hombre de la puerta, no sé cómo llamarlo, me llevó hasta la mesa donde me estaba esperando Kabuto, elegante como siempre, con su traje negro, una camisa blanca y un moño. Realmente me arrepentía de no haberle hecho caso, pude vestirme mejor, pude peinarme mejor...

—Te ves hermosa— dijo como si me estuviera leyendo la mente, su voz sonaba tranquila y sincera, me ayudo a sentarme y comenzamos a platicar.

La cena había estado deliciosa, y la platica bastante entretenida, uno de nuestros mayores temas de conversación era acerca de nuestras carreras. Parecíamos bastante afines. Pensé, definitivamente pude enamorarme de él en otras circunstancias.

—Kabuto-kun— lo llame, el estaba masticando su comida por lo que no contesto, solo volteo a verme con curiosidad— ¿conoces a un niño llamado Kenji?

Abrió los ojos de la impresión y comenzó a toser, como si se ahogara con su comida, me preocupe, pero unos segundos después su tos cesó, se limpió con una servilleta de tela que estaba en la mesa y me miró.

—¿El hijo del socio de mi padre? ¿De dónde lo conoces?— pregunto curioso, no sabía qué responderle, al parecer si lo conocía.

— hoy fui a su escuela, ya sabes, mis prácticas...— el asintió comprendiendo lo que le decía— pero se le quedo un cuaderno en el salón y yo lo tomé— mentí.

—si quieres puedes dármelo, yo sé lo doy, mañana estará en la compañía por la tarde, yo también iré...— se ofreció, negué con la cabeza y él me miró confundido.

— no lo tengo conmigo— mentí de nuevo— después se lo doy yo no te preocupes— definitivamente iría verlo de nuevo, tenía que hacerlo. El se encogió de hombros y regreso su atención a la comida.

—Esta bien— respondió pareciendo quitarle importancia al tema, eso me hizo pensar que el no sabía nada. O quizás realmente no había nada que saber.

—Kabuto, yo... — tenía que decirle que esto ya no podía continuar, iba a hacerlo, mejor rápido y sincero que seguir ilusionándolo.

—¿Te quieres casar conmigo?— no me di cuenta en qué momento se encontraba a mi costado, arrodillado y con su sonrisa perfecta, extendiendo un anillo hermoso con un enorme diamante en el.

—Yo...— ahora no podía decirle que debíamos terminar, no sabía qué hacer, no quería aceptar su propuesta, no cuando no lo amaba, pero él no se merecía ser rechazado, menos de esta manera... — necesito pensarlo.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre nosotros, me puse sumamente nerviosa y apenada. Pensé que se molestaría por mi respuesta, que se desilusionaría, pero no. Kabuto sonrió aún arrodillado pero cerró la cajita del anillo.

—Por eso me enamore de ti— dijo, un nudo se instaló en mi garganta, me sentía como una basura, no merecía que nadie me quisiera, ni Kabuto ni... Sasuke.— no te tomas nada a la ligera.

Una lagrima escapó de mis ojos, ¿cómo podía ser tan egoísta y cruel? Debí hacer caso a mis amigas, no debí jugar con el... Me levante de la mesa tratando de ocultar mis ganas de llorar. Fui al baño y me lave la cara, regrese hasta donde estaba el quien al verme se levanto de la mesa algo acelerado. Se disculpó pues había sonado su comunicador del hospital. Me había acompañado hasta mi auto, nos despedimos y lo vi alejarse.

Llegue a mi casa y así fue como di por terminado el día. Ya tenía mis planes para mañana, pasaría todo la mañana y mitad de la tarde con mis amigos en el parque de diversiones. Y en la tarde iría a ver a Tenshi, aunque fuera de incógnito.

FIN PUNTO DE VISTA DE SAKURA--

\--—--/

PUNTO DE VISTA DE SASUKE--

Había llegado el domingo, mi día habitual para relajarme en casa... Pero Naruto había insistido en ir al parque de diversiones, y aunque no tenía muchas ganas, iría debido a la insistencia de cierta chica de cabellera rosa.

Ya vivía solo, me había graduado hace un año ya, trabajaba en un bufete de abogados bastante conocido. Pero era sumamente demandante con los recién graduados, me hacían ir de lunes a sábado y pasar largas jornadas de trabajo. No me quejaba, sabía que así sería el principio, y esperaba llegar a ser jefe algún día.

Me alisté para ir, tome un baño y me puse un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera negra, ate mis converse y me mire al espejo dispuesto a peinarme. Caso perdido, mi cabello parecía tener vida propia, me resigne y salí de la casa. Subí a mi viejo impala, y conduje hasta llegar al lugar.

Estaban casi todos, solo faltaba Hinata de llegar, me acerqué para saludar. Ino y Naruto me saludaron enérgicos como siempre, y Sakura solo me miró unos segundos, algo le pasaba. En estos años había aprendido a leerla como si fuera un libro, conocía cada gesto y lo sabía prácticamente todo sobre ella. Iba a preguntar pero seguro no me diría nada frente a estos escandalosos, por lo que opte por esperar, ya llegaría el momento.

Unos minutos después llegaron Hinata, con su primo y su esposa. Aunque más que esposos parecían novios recién proclamados, eran demasiado empalagosos para mi gusto. Ya todos juntos nos adentramos al parque.

La mañana fue bastante larga, nos subimos a muchos juegos, Hinata y Naruto se coquetearon entre sí todo el camino, y Neji y Tenten pasaron el día tomados de la mano. Los únicos que estaban sin pareja éramos Ino, Sakura y yo. Tuve varias oportunidades para tomar la mano de Sakura, pero no quería presionarla ni incomodarla. Su relación con Kabuto me lo impedía, y más desde que lo conocí cuando fue por ella el día de la graduación.

Kabuto era un chico algo escandaloso, no tanto como Naruto, pero ese día grito y vitoreó a Sakura como si le estuvieran entregando un premio. Después la abrazo mientras la cargaba, Sakura se veía feliz con el, sonreía como con nadie lo ha hecho, y también se reía, algo que pocas personas hemos visto.

Me dolía el pecho de solo pensar en eso, me alegraba que Sakura fuera feliz, no lo niego. Pero yo quería compartir esa felicidad con ella, después de nuestro encuentro comencé a salir con algunas chicas, ninguna me llenaba como lo hizo ella. Que cursi ¿no? Parezco un puberto enamorado...

Nos detuvimos un momento para comer algo, y después de comer todos pidieron postres, a mí no me apetecía nada, no era mucho de comer dulces, pero Sakura pidió un helado de chocolate con cerezas, en ese lugar servían el helado acompañado con cerezas, y a mí me pidió un helado de café. Era increíble cómo nos conectábamos, ella sabía que no me gustaba el dulce, por lo que ese sabor de helado era el único que toleraba. Nos entregaron nuestras órdenes y nos sentamos con los demás que conversaban bastante escandalosamente.

— Y entonces Naruto grito como niña en la montaña rusa— Ino se burlaba del rubio que la miraba completamente sonrojado.

— por lo menos no vomite el almuerzo— dijo el rubio bastante molesto y gritando.

—¡Yo tampoco Naruto!— grito la rubia, nadie había vomitado en la montaña rusa.

— El hombre que se bajó antes de que subiéramos si— todos reian, yo era bastante serio, pero también me reí, era gracioso burlarse de Naruto y de las incoherencias que decía.

—¿Tú de qué te ríes?— me grito casi en el oído.

—No solo yo me estoy riendo doble— le conteste algo irritado, seguro me dejo sordo de ese lado.

—No me digas dobe, ¡Teme!— en definitiva Naruto era el ser más escandaloso del planeta, antes era parejo con Ino, pero desde que pasó lo de que la atacaron en su casa su nivel de gritona bajo bastante.

Busque con la mirada a Sakura, al parecer se había alejado de todo el barullo del lugar. Gire la vista hacia varios lados hasta que la vi, parada en el balcón del edificio. Estábamos en un tercer piso ya que era donde servían la comida, los dos pisos de abajo eran de souvenirs.

Me aleje de ellos también ignorando a Naruto que al parecer quería seguir peleando conmigo, y me acerqué a ella. Tenía las manos recargadas en él barandal mientras sostenía su helado que ya estaba comenzando a derretirse por el fuerte calor. Miraba hacia el frente pensativa y suspiro fuertemente.

—¿Pasa algo?— me acerqué aún con el helado en la mano y me pare a lado de ella. Quien volteo a verme unos segundos para después volver a suspirar.

Ella me contó que había visto de nuevo a su hermano, me sentí impotente, hace años prometí que lo buscaría, pero por más que busque no pude encontrarlo. Sakura parecía estar segura de haberlo visto, incluso me dijo el nombre que le habían puesto. Le creí, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus orbes jade.

—Oye— quería decirle algo para confortarla, pero no era bueno con las palabras, nunca sabía qué decir porque ella siempre terminaba llorando...—¿Quieres mi cereza?— dije lo primero que me había venido a la mente ante su mirada expectante, ella emitió una risa por mi comentario y después asintió tomando el pequeño fruto rojo que estaba en la cima de mi helado.

—Mi padre me daba su cereza siempre— comentó, Sakura rara vez hablaba de sus padres, pero cuando se enteró que yo sabía todo, comenzó a ser un poco más abierta conmigo al respecto, su mirada era nostálgica, sonrío y se giró hacia a mí de un rápido movimiento —Sasuke...

— ¡Ey! ¡Vamos a otros juegos!— grito Ino cortando a Sakura, ella seguro quería decirme algo, pero no lo hizo por culpa de esa rubia escandalosa. Ambos caminamos hacia ellos, Sakura tratando de sonreír y yo curioso por lo que ella iba a decir.

Caminamos un rato por el parque, los pies estaban comenzando a doler, pero ver a la pelirrosa distraída y sonriendo era suficiente para aguantarse. Todo iba bien hasta que...

—¡Sakura!— una voz bastante conocida grito a nuestras espaldas, todos nos detuvimos para ver quién era el que llamaba a nuestra amiga —Hola amor.

Lo que faltaba, Kabuto estaba aquí, nos saludo a todos, yo lo salude con desgana, y termino uniéndose a nosotros. Sakura y el caminaban frente a mi, me dieron ganas de irme, si, eso haría, inventaría cualquier excusa y me iría aunque se viera obvio cuál era la razón. Me acerqué a Sakura para decirle que me iría cuando escuche algo que llamó mi atención.

—¿y ya pensaste si te quieres casar conmigo?— ¿qué? Sakura ¿casarse? Con ese imbecil... Sakura bajo la cabeza y negó—¿No has pensado o no te quieres casar?—Se acabo, me iría, no importaba si no me despedía. Camine en sentido contrario y todos voltearon a verme curiosos, los ignore y me aleje de ahí. No quería escuchar la respuesta de Sakura, después de todo, ella nunca me había dicho nada malo de ese imbecil, es más yo ni siquiera sabía cómo había empezado todo eso, ni cómo fue que Sakura se atrevió a andar con el aún sabiendo quién es.

Me senté un momento en el auto tratando de calmarme, no era bueno conducir como estaba. Inhale y Exhale profundamente para tratar de tranquilizarme y fue cuando la vi, Sakura había subido a su auto sola y se fue a toda velocidad. Al parecer había rechazado a ese sujeto. Comencé a conducir tras ella, me preocupaba que manejara tan rápido y que le fuera a suceder algo.

Me estacioné atrás de ella, al parecer se había bajado ahí. Aunque no sabía muy bien que estábamos haciendo en ese lugar. Era un edificio bastante famoso, con las letras YS en grande sobre la marquesina. Era la corporación de Orochimaru.

Quise bajarme, pero no tenía excusas para estar ahí por lo que decidí esperar en el auto. Me aseguraría de que Sakura estaba bien, después de todo ese lugar era de la persona que le había arruinado la vida.

FIN PUNTO DE VISTA DE SASUKE--

\--—--/

Sakura había entrado al edificio a toda prisa, casi se olvidaba que Tenshi estaría ahí, hasta que Kabuto se lo recordó. Camino por los pasillos, al principio habían tratado de detenerla pero cuando vieron quién era desistieron, después de todo, todos sabían que aunque ella nunca se presentará era una socia al igual que sus jefes.

Llego hasta una oficina en la cima del edificio, era una puerta frente a otra, una era de Orochimaru y la otra de Danzou. No había manera de diferenciarlas pero sabía que Tenshi estaba ahí, pues fue lo que su aún novio había dicho.

No la pensó mucho, decidió dejar que la suerte le ayudara aunque nunca lo había hecho realmente. Entro a la oficina, al parecer se había equivocado. Lo supo por lo que vio...

Ahí estaba, inerte, cubierto de sangre, muerto... El cuerpo de Orochimaru estaba en medio de la gran sala, su sangre roja y espesa decoraba la alfombra bajos sus pies. Se aterro, era una escena tan parecida a la de sus padres, solo que ahora parecía haber muerto apuñalado. Tomó su pequeña bolsa y la abrió para buscar un celular, debía llamar a al policía, todos la habían visto entrar al edificio y si no lo hacía todos dirían que fue ella.

Metió la mano pero no pudo sacar nada cuando alguien abrió la puerta estrepitosamente, lo siguiente que sintió fue el cuerpo de un policía sobre ella, aprisionando la contra el piso mientras la mujer, también policía, que acompañaba a su captor tomaba la bolsa abriéndola para ver su contenido.

Pudo ver cómo sacaba un guante de látex de su bolsa del pantalón, lo abría y se lo ponía. Metió la mano en la bolsa de la pelirrosa y de ahí saco un cuchillo, un cuchillo con sangre, Sakura abrió los ojos impresionada, nunca había visto eso en su vida. Pero sabía lo que parecía. Los policías la esposaron y la sacaron de edificio como si fuera una criminal.

\--—--/

_Avances: _

_¿Sakura saldrá de esta? _

_¿Le ayudaran sus amigos? _

_¿Qué será de Tenshi?_

_¿Qué será del SasuSaku? _

-—--/

¡**Hola! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Quiero agradecer en especial a Arella96 y a between white and black por sus comentarios, ustedes hacen que quiera seguir el fic 3**

**Dejen sus reviews, no sean tímidos uwu**

**Los leo, bye!**


	14. El juicio de Haruno Sakura

_Aclaración: puntos de vista de Sakura y Sasuke, salteados. Ósea, empieza una parte es de Sakura, empieza otra y es de Sasuke y así sucesivamente. _

**Capítulo 14: El juicio de Haruno Sakura.**

\--—--/

**Sakura: **

Si tuviera que describir cómo era estar aquí me bastarían tres palabras: oscuro, frío y desalentador.

A pesar de que no era culpable de lo que se me acusa, aquí estaba, en esta oscura celda con una mujer un tanto extraña. Su mirada estaba clavada en mi, y su tétrica sonrisa torcida me causaba un desagradable escalofrío.

La celda estaba prácticamente vacía, solo había una especie de asientos hechos de cemento, y unos gruesos barrotes en una de las paredes, además de un inodoro y un lavabo. Al parecer si querías hacer tus necesidades las tenias que hacer ante la vista de tu compañero o del guardia, no gracias, me aguantaría lo que fuera necesario.

—oye pinky— me llamó la mujer, voltee a verla con la mirada más gelida que pude hacer, era una mujer un poco mayor que yo, más o menos unos 26 años, su cabello era largo color rosa oscuro, y sus ojos eran marrones. Era de complexión delgada, a leguas se notaba que hacía ejercicio, quizás no era su primera vez aquí. La ignore, no tenía ganas de relacionarme con una delincuente.

La chica se levanto y camino hasta donde estaba yo. Ya cerca de mi, estiro su delgado brazo hacia mi cabeza. La detuve tomándola por la muñeca antes de que tocara mi cabello y ella sonrió de lado como burlándose.

—Te estoy hablando, pinky— me volvió a llamar con ese estupido apodo, era rosa en inglés, una clara referencia al color de mi cabello, pero ella lo tenía igual aunque un bastante más oscuro. Arroje su mano a un lado con suficiente fuerza para hacerla retroceder —Es inútil que te resistas, serás mía en prision, perra.

Ya me estaba hartando de ella, pero de nuevo decidí ignorarla, no tenía sentido pelearme, solo agravaría más mi situación y de por sí ya estaba bastante mal. Baje la mirada tratando de concentrarme en otra cosa, seguro si la ignoraba se iría, error. La chica ahora con más velocidad que antes me tomo del cuello y me estampo contra la pared, no me esperaba eso por lo que no pude responder bien.

—Escúchame maldita imbecil, harás lo que te diga si no quieres pasarla mal, ¿me entendiste?—el agarre en mi cuello me hacía un poco difícil hablar, tenía que hacer algo o esta tipa creería que de verdad sigo sus órdenes. La iba a patear para alejarla de mí cuando una voz masculina hizo que se separara rápidamente.

—Tayuya, ¿acabas de regresar y ya estás peleando?— era la voz del sujeto que me había arrestado, me acerqué corriendo a las rejas, debía pedirle que me saque de ahí.

—Señor, yo no lo hice, de verdad...— mi voz sonaba bastante desesperada, pero es que lo estaba, yo aunque años antes pensé en hacerlo, al ver esa escena se me revolvió el estómago. No podían creer que de verdad yo lo había hecho.

—Haruno, tienes visitas— el hombre ignoro mi plegaria, pero eso me importó muy poco cuando lo vi, el había ido a verme... Esperaba que si me creyera...

–-—--/

**Sasuke:**

Entre corriendo a la oficina de mi padre, el ahora era el comandante de al policía, debía pedirle que ayudará a Sakura.

—Lo siento Sasuke— las palabras de mi padre sonaron un tanto desalentadoras, me miraba con ojos de impotencia, una mirada que nunca había visto en el—Alguien pago mucho dinero para que un juez la condenara...

—Pero debe haber un juicio, algo se debe poder hacer...— después de ver a Sakura salir de ese lugar esposada y acompañada por policías me preocupe, indague y heme aquí, pidiendo a mi padre por ayuda.

—Las pruebas son muy contundentes, tenemos el arma homicida, tenemos motivos y ella fue capturada en la escena, la verdad no veo mucho que se pueda hacer— Las palabras de mi padre las sentía como cuchillos atravesándome, desde que me enamore de Sakura, no, desde que la conocí sentí unas inmensas ganas de protegerla. Y ahora que estaba en peligro ¿que podía hacer? Nada al parecer. Cerré mis puños con fuerza ante la impotencia que sentía.

—Pero yo la seguí, no estuvo ni tres minutos antes de que llegara la policía, no pudo haber hecho todo eso en ese tiempo— tenía que conseguir la ayuda de mi padre, tenía que ayudarla.

—No tienes que convencerme, sé que ella no lo hizo— dijo mi padre con completa seriedad, me sorprendí por sus palabras— esto parece demasiado forzado, alguien la está incriminando eso es seguro... Solo hay que averiguar, quien.

Me sentí bastante aliviado de contar con la ayuda de mi padre, por supuesto que averiguaría quien, y a decir verdad tenía una idea bastante clara.

\--—--/

**Sakura: **

—Kabuto...— las lágrimas en sus ojos hicieron que mi corazón se oprimiera, nunca había visto a Kabuto llorar, y por un momento lo entendí, si, su padre era una asquerosa rata pero al fin de todo era su padre, y el había quedado huérfano.

—¿porque lo hiciste?— me pregunto con la voz acongojada, todo mi cuerpo sintió el peso de sus palabras, no sabía qué decirle, era seguro que no me creería. Una lagrima rebelde escapó por mis ojos, por una parte me dolía que él me creyera capaz de hacer algo así después de todo lo que habíamos convivido y del cariño que le había tomado—Guardia, déjeme solo con mi ex-prometida— el guardia asintió y se fue, dejándonos solos, bueno, con Tayuya aún escuchándonos.

—Kabuto, yo de verdad lo siento... Yo no lo hice...— trate de consolarlo, tome su cara con mis manos aún a través de los barrotes, el tomo mis manos con las suyas en una suave caricia que después se convirtió en un fuerte apretón.

—Lo sé— su voz cambió radicalmente, apretó mis manos bastante fuerte sacándome un alarido de dolor, no podía hacer mucho por soltarme, no con los barrotes de por medio—Yo fui.

Abrí los ojos ante la sorpresa, el continuaba apretándome, pero el dolor que sentí no era nada comparado a sus palabras, me había equivocado en pensar que el hombre frente a mí era bueno... Me soltó casi aventándome, lo que provocó que cayera al suelo.

—Estúpida Sakurita— su voz destilaba veneno puro, era tan igual a la de Orochimaru que un vuelco se había formado en mi estomago, debí haberlo esperado, después de todo de tal palo, tal astilla— ¿de verdad creíste que me había enamorado de ti?— pregunto con mofa— lo único que siento por ti, es lastima.

—Eres un...— me levante, quería golpearlo, pero el retrocedió fuera de mi alcance— mal nacido.

—Y tú una ilusa— me insulto— en fin- suspiro—vine porque quiero ayudarte.

—¿ayudarme?— pregunte casi mecánicamente, la ira se acrecentaba en mi interior, ese imbécil me había metido en esto y ahora pretendía ayudarme, que se joda.

—A liberar a tu hermanito de Danzo— la ira fue remplazada por interés ante sus palabras, ahora él me confirmaba lo que yo había sentido muy dentro de mi corazón, mi Tenshi estaba vivo, lo malo era que estaba bajo la tutela de uno de esos delincuentes— Solo tienes que darme tu fortuna y después...

—¿qué?— pregunte realmente curiosa, haría lo que sea por recuperar a mi hermano, por que él estuviera lejos de esos criminales.

—ir a la cárcel y allí suicidarte.

Sus palabras no las espere, su tono era de burla y arrogancia. Un nudo se había formado en mi garganta, y las lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a derramarse una tras otra. No quería hacer eso, no quería morir, menos sabiendo que mi hermano estaba vivo... Además, nada me aseguraba que el cumpliera su palabra, pero entonces que debía hacer... No lo sabía.

Que había hecho yo para merecer todo esto, todo el odio de estas personas. No era justo, yo sólo era una niña buscando justicia para sus padres que fueron cruelmente asesinados por avaricia. El se quedó ahí, parado, viéndome desmoronarme y parecía disfrutarlo, maldito el momento en que me acerqué a él, y más maldito el momento en que comencé a pensar que el era diferente...

Pensé en negarme por un momento, después de todo, no era una mujer tonta, sabía que si no lo había hecho no tenían por qué encerrarme, y que además si podía probar que Tenshi era mi hermano no dependería de Kabuto para quitárselo a Danzo. No señor, no iba a darme por vencida, no tan fácilmente...

—No— dije en un tono más bajo de lo que esperaba, como si no quisiera decirlo, como si una parte de mi hubiera considerado aceptar su trato.

—Si no lo haces, mataré también a tu amado Sasuke— lo dijo como si fuera una frase insignificante, como si quitar una vida fuera tan simple... Me asuste, me aterre, no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya.

—Si te atreves a tocarlo yo...—

—¿Tu que?— me corto de golpe, con autoridad y frialdad. Ahora no sabía quién era peor, si él o su padre— ¿No lo ves? Desde aquí no puedes hacer mucho.— se burlo en mi cara— vendré mañana a ver qué decidiste, Sa-ku-ra— metió su mano para tocar mi cabeza, sus dedos se enterraron en mis cabellos y yo quede perpleja ante esta acción, me trataba como si fuera una niña pequeña. Lo cual me molesto de sobremanera, tome su mano con brusquedad y rompí uno de sus dedos con un rápido movimiento, lo que causó que gritara adolorido.

El guardia entro a toda velocidad ante el grito del peligris, y me ordenó que soltara su mano, yo estaba cegada por la ira, le rompería todos los dedos de la mano de ser necesario para que sepa que no soy una niña idiota. A ver si el hecho de dejar de ser cirujano le dejaba en claro que no estoy indefensa. El guardia abrió la puerta y me separo de el, Kabuto sacó la mano de la celda casi de inmediato, pero una sonrisa estaba presente en mi rostro, junto con mi ceño fruncido, debía transmitirle que no caería en su juego, y mucho menos dejaría que lastime a Sasuke.

\--—--/

**Sasuke:**

La cabeza estaba comenzando a dolerme, llevaba horas tratando de averiguar porque Kabuto había matado a su padre, quizás solo para incriminar a Sakura, pero no encontraba pruebas de ello. Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto parecía perfecto... Aunque yo sabía que no era así, me hacía falta el reporte forense y las grabaciones de seguridad.

Itachi trabajaba en la oficina forense del departamento de policía, si, él era médico forense, pero cuando hable con el me dijo que el caso no le había sido asignado, si no más bien a uno de sus colegas. Era bastante extraño, parecía como si esa decisión hubiera sido deliberada, como si alguien no quisiera que Itachi tuviera acceso a esa información.

Suspiré por enésima vez en el día, me dirigía a YS a solicitar nuevamente las grabaciones de vigilancia. Sabía que no había ido a ver a Sakura, pero no tenía cara para presentarme sin saber cómo ayudarla aún. Luego de muchas horas, y de la ayuda de mi padre con una orden me entregaron las cintas. Eran cientos de horas de diversas habitaciones, y sin el reporte forense era difícil estimar a qué hora había ido el verdadero criminal. Maldición, no quería que Sakura pasara más tiempo en ese lugar.

Me dispuse a ver solo las de la oficina del hombre. Adelantaba la escena varías veces, solo estaba sentado ahí y su secretaria entraba y salía, monótono. Hasta que algo capto mi atención, Kabuto había entrado a la oficina, un par de horas antes de que todos llegáramos al parque.

Solo hablaron, las grabaciones carecían de sonido, y a pesar de que la empresa se dedicará a hacer equipos electrónicos eran de muy baja calidad, como si esto fuera a propósito. Todo parecía haber sido planeado con bastante tiempo atrás.

Después de un rato ambos salieron de la oficina, los seguí con las cámaras hasta que se perdieron fuera del edificio. 5 minutos después Orochimaru entro solo. Seguí adelantando la cinta hasta que llegue al momento del asesinato. Media hora antes de que viéramos a Sakura. Una mujer entro a la oficina, y apuñalo varias veces al hombre. Esa mujer se veía justo como Sakura, cuerpo delgado, de baja estatura y cabello rosa.

Después de haberlo apuñalado, metió el cuchillo en su bolsa y salió corriendo. Si no fuera yo quien ve esto pensaría que es Sakura, pero la conozco, sé que ella no haría eso, ¿o si?

Seguí adelantando hasta que llegue a la hora que Sakura entró al edificio, tenía ropa distinta a la chica que había ido en la mañana. Y así hasta que la apresaron los policías. Cerré mis puños con fuerza, la habían arrojado contra el suelo, la habían lastimado.

Aquí había cosas bastante extrañas. Después del ataque la secretaria no volvió a entrar ala oficina, aún cuando entraba mucho antes de. La ropa de la verdadera criminal había quedado cubierta de sangre, si querían inculpar a Sakura, probablemente le habían plantado la ropa en algún sitio. Y Orochimaru comenzó a comportarse un tanto extraño desde que regresó de con Kabuto, daba vueltas en la habitación algo nervioso como si esperara algo, entonces pensé: ¿realmente ese era Orochimaru?

Bien, era tiempo de ir a ver a Sakura, tenía que decirle lo que había descubierto.

\--—--/

**Sakura: **

Después de que había atacado a Kabuto, la chica que estaba conmigo en la celda no había parado de reír de manera sadica, y me observaba lascivamente. Al parecer le resultó divertido el hecho de que lo haya lastimado, y a decir verdad, a mí también, se merece eso y más.

—sabes, me agradas perrita— me dijo un tanto divertida, me le quedé viendo sería, no me agradaban sus apodos— vamos, ese imbécil se lo merecía, y fue divertido oírlo gritar— y de nuevo las carcajadas. Ya me estaba hastiando, tenía horas tratando de que le contestara a alguna de sus palabras. Pero me mantuve estoica, no diría nada, sabía que cualquier cosa podía ser usada en mi contra y ya la había regado bastante.

Estaba comenzando a darme sueño, ya tenía horas ahí y después del ataque sorpresa de hace rato no tenía ganas de bajar mi guardia, esa mujer era peligrosa podía sentirlo. Sacudí mi cabeza en un intento por mantenerme despierta. Cuando escuche el tintineo de unas llaves aproximarse, el guardia había abierto la puerta y me pidió que fuera con el.

Me llevo esposada todo el camino hasta una habitación parecida a las de las películas, donde realizan interrogatorios. Me senté y ataron mis manos a la mesa. Luego de unos minutos escuche la puerta, no supe cuándo fue que cerré mis ojos y me estaba quedando dormida. Y ahí estaba frente a mí, con ese aire misterioso y su mirada inquebrantable. Su porte elegante, vestido con un traje, todo un abogado. Puso su maletín sobre la mesa y su mirada se relajó al toparse con la mía. Lo mire unos segundos, esperaba que el hablara, yo quería hacerlo, pero supuse que no me creería, nadie lo había hecho hasta ahora.

— Necesito que me digas dónde estabas media hora antes de que nos viéramos ayer en el parque— Sasuke me miró serio, sentí un nudo en el estomago, ¿ayer? Eso quiere decir que llevo aquí dos días. No sentí el paso del tiempo, a pesar de que fue lento al principio, no sentí que llevará tanto ahí. —¿Sakura?

—ah— reaccione al escuchar mi nombre de sus labios, me había inmerso en mis pensamientos— Con Ino, fue a mi casa a dormir, y nos fuimos juntas al parque.

—Entonces, ¿estuviste con ella toda la mañana?— pregunto, asentí de manera mecánica. El apuntaba algo en su libreta, pude ver que abrió su maletín y de ahí saco una serie de papeles.

—Yo no lo hice Sasuke-kun— le dije casi en un susurro, pude sentir como su pose se relajaba, al parecer me creía.

—Lo sé Sakura— su tono fue casi dulce, como diciéndome que no tenía un decírselo, que él lo creía. Me sentí aliviada, quería abrazarlo pero las esposas me lo impedían. El observó mis manos como leyéndome la mente —Espera un momento— me dijo y salió de la habitación. Unos minutos después entró y abrió las esposas para que yo quedará libre. Lo abrace, hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho aspirando su aroma. El se sobresaltó un poco pero me correspondió el abrazo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, y de nuevo me arrepentí, no sé cómo pude estar tan ciega, como pude preferir mi venganza, mira a lo que me había llevado. Un golpe en el vidrio oscuro que era una de las paredes me saco de mi ensimismamiento, y me separe de Sasuke. Quien volvió a su actitud seria.

Me mostró todo lo que había descubierto, yo le dije que Kabuto me había dicho que él fue, pero sin pruebas no era muy creíble ante un jurado. Y menos con Ibiki Morino, el mejor abogado de la ciudad defendiendo a la familia Yakushi. La única prueba de su confesión era la chica en mi celda, quien no era una fuente muy confiable debido a su historial criminal.

Suspiré, entonces todo estaba perdido, solo quedaba esperar un milagro, o esperar a tener un poco de suerte, algo de lo que yo carecía. Sasuke se despidió de mí, me dijo que haría cuanto pueda y que me cuide, sus palabras y acciones me reconfortaron, sabía que él haría lo imposible por ayudarme.

Me llevaron de vuelta a mi celda, donde estaba una dormida Tayuya, por lo menos podría descansar un poco, pensé.

\--—--/

**Sasuke:**

Desperté algo agitado, había tenido un mal sueño, mire las hojas de mi investigación esparcidas en la cama, me había dormido con la ropa de trabajar puesta y a mitad de lo que estaba tratando de descifrar. No era rara esa situación puesto que había puesto mucho empeño, más del normal, en este caso. Me levante de la cama para ducharme, ya era martes, Sakura llevaba ya tres días encerrada, y si no se le condenaba hoy tendrían que dejarla ir, algo que veía su amanece difícil

Salí de la casa para buscar a Ino, estaba seguro de que su testimonio sería clave para el caso, ya la había llamado el día anterior y ella no dudó ni un segundo en ir a declarar, Sakura había elegido buenas amigas, cosa que agradecía internamente.

Llegue por ella, y subió a mi auto, el camino fue en silencio, la chica se había puesto sus mejores ropas al parecer, apretaba con fuerza su falda y mordía sus labios,mes taba nerviosa.

—Tranquila, tú sólo di la verdad— Ino volteo a verme y relajo su expresión, asintió y suspiro sonoramente, al parecer estaba conteniendo el aire.

—Gracias Sasuke-kun— voltee a verla de reojo mientras conducía, unas pequeñas ojeras se asomaban por sus ojos, parecía que había estado llorando. No quise preguntarle porque, nunca fui bueno con las palabras y no quería ponerla más incomoda de lo que se veía. —Me gustaría tener a alguien como tú, que me quisiera como tú la quieres.

Ladee mi cabeza hacia el lado contrario sin perder de vista el camino, pude sentir el sonrojo en mis mejillas y el espejo retrovisor me lo confirmó, casi restregándome el hecho de que las palabras de Ino me habían avergonzado. Sakura y yo habíamos acordado no hablar con nadie sobre nuestro encuentro de hace varios años atrás, ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en ser amigos, amigos que ante la vista de todos solo eran eso.

—Es mi amiga y es lo correcto— Atine a decir, tratando de controlar el sonrojo que había estado presente hasta hace un momento.

—Vamos Sasuke-kun todos nos damos cuenta de lo que hay entre ustedes— dijo casi en tono de burla, yo estaba seguro de no ser obvio, o de alguna vez haber dado indicio para que pensaran de esa manera, quizás me equivoque y era tan obvio como Hinata.

—como dije Sakura es mi amiga— trate de negarlo, debía pensar como desviar el tema, no me agradaba hablar de mis emociones con nadie, menos con las amigas de Sakura.

—he visto cómo se miran— ahora su tono sonó melancólico— la miras como Shikamaru me miraba a mi.

Nos detuvimos, habíamos llegado al lugar, tenía que decirle algo, debía hacer que Ino se calmara, ella era una mujer bastante explosiva que demostraba hasta el más diminuto de sus sentimientos, y no estaba seguro si eso ayudaría a Sakura.

—Ya encontraras a alguien— le dije sonando bastante seguro. Ino no era mi tipo, pero no podía negar que era una mujer hermosa e inteligente, bastante atractiva a pesar de su carácter, ella me dedico una sonrisa tranquila y acto seguido me abrazo con fuerza, era un poco más alta que Sakura. Me quede estático, no había abrazado a ninguna mujer que no fuera Sakura o mi madre. Y me resultaba un poco incomodo que Ino haya alargado tanto el abrazo.

—Gracias— me dijo y se separó — Ya estoy más tranquila.

\--—--/

**Sakura: **

No sabía que me dolía más, el hecho de que estaba segura que sería condenada, el hecho de prácticamente no volver a ver a nadie de mis seres queridos. O el hecho de haber visto lo que estaba viendo en ese momento.

Ahí estaban, dos de mis mejores amigos abrazándose. Estaba segura que lo que me dolía no era el saber que no me hayan dicho que había algo entre ellos, lo que causaba el nudo en la garganta era el hecho de que era Sasuke. Quien aunque tratara de negarlo o de alejarlo, yo sabía que sentía algo por el, algo mucho más fuerte que la amistad.

Y ardía en celos al verlos abrazados, Sasuke no era de dar abrazos, por lo que estaba segura que ahí había algo más. Inhale fuertemente para evitar llorar, debía lucir fuerte, segura, o Kabuto me vería vulnerable, algo que no debía permitir.

Entre a la sala, todas las miradas se clavaron en mi. Segundos después de mi entro Sasuke e Ino, ella se alejó y se sentó con el público. El camino hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado, después de todo el era mi abogado. Aparte la mirada de sus indescifrables ojos ónix, después de todo, no estaba en condiciones de mantenérsela.

—El juicio contra Haruno Sakura da inicio— escuche al juez hablar. Me puse de pie para saludarlo y así comenzó.

\--—--/

**Sasuke:**

El juicio ya estaba en su punto más crítico, Ino había contestado bien hasta ahora a mis preguntas. Era el turno de Ibiki, y sabía que él era muy impetuoso, quería confiar en que la chica no se dejaría vencer por el, quería confiar en el carácter de Ino.

Ibiki se levanto y puso un vídeo en la televisión del lugar, ahí se podía ver la grabación de la chica de cabellos rosados apuñalando a Orochimaru. Ino se sorprendió y se tapo la boca un poco acongojada, y luego volteo a ver a Sakura.

—¿Me podría decir quienes aparecían en ese vídeo?— pregunto Ibiki, Ino volteo a ver a Sakura y después a mi, yo asentí, estaba seguro que ella contestaría bien.

—No estoy muy segura, la calidad del vídeo es mala.

—Bien— Ibiki apretó los labios y se acercó más a Ino.

—¿quién parece ser la chica de pelo rosado?— preguntó

—Objeción, especulación— me levante, no debía permitir que Ino dijera el nombre o todo estaría perdido.

—A lugar— el juez me lo concedió. Ibiki me miró molesto y después retrocedió.

—Sakura estaba conmigo, ella no puede ser la del vídeo— Añadió Ino.

Después de eso el juicio se complicó más, por una parte estaba satisfecho de que Ino no hubiera cedido, las cosas parecían ir a nuestro favor, hasta que Ibiki sacó a relucir el pasado de Sakura, quien ahora miraba al suelo bastante compungida.

—Llamo a Haruno Sakura al estrado— el abogado de los Yakushi llamó a Sakura, quien ahora estaba claramente sorprendida.

Sakura hizo el juramento de decir la verdad y todo eso ya sentada en el estrado. Ibiki caminaba de un lado a otro, seguro era para ponerla nerviosa, solo esperaba que no funcionará.

\--—--/

**Sakura: **

Llevaba sentada apenas segundos, pero se sintieron como horas, más al ver como caminaba ese hombre paseándose por el lugar con aires de superioridad, sabía que era para ponerme nerviosa y a decir verdad estaba funcionando, solo esperaba no equivocarme.

—Hace años comenzaste a estudiar artes marciales verdad— eso más que pregunta sonó a afirmación, asentí con la cabeza— ¿Porque?

—Pues...— esa pregunta no me la esperaba, ¿acaso necesitaba una razón para adquirir un hobbie?— para poder defenderme de cualquiera que quisiera pasarse de listo

—¿para defenderse o para saber atacar?— su pregunta me saco un poco de balance, a que quería llegar con eso— hay varios reportes de la escuela, de que atacaste a varias chicas, o... ¿Te estabas defendiendo de ellas?

— todos esos reportes son porque defendía a mi amigo de sus acosos— dije bastante segura.

—¿Tu amigo no podía defenderse solo?

—Objeción: a que quiere llegar— Sasuke lo había parado, lo agradecía, esperaba que el juez accediera a la petición de Sasuke.

— Vaya al punto señor Morino.

— tu acusaste al señor Yakushi de haber asesinado a tus padres, lo cual no resultó a tu favor... ¿Estas segura de que no querías vengarte haciéndole daño?

—¿qué?— emití robótica mente, el hombre repitió la pregunta— bueno, he de admitir que al principio si quería vengarme, él mató a mis padres y salió impune, quien no querría hacer algo al respecto—mire al jurado, todos asintieron ante mis palabras— pero madure, y decidí dejar el pasado atrás, entendí que la venganza no me devolvería a mis padres ni a mi hermanito.

—¿entonces porque te hiciste novia de mi cliente?

La pregunta no me tomó por sorpresa, sabía que me preguntarían algo así, pero no había analizado bien que contestar. Por lo calle un momento. El hombre volvió a preguntar presionándome a contestar, mordí mi labio, no podía decir que era para quitarle la fortuna a Orochimaru, eso me haría lucir como la mala.

—El se me acercó— dije, no era del todo mentira.

—si eso fue así, ¿porque no se alejó de él en cuanto supo que era el hijo del hombre que según usted mató a su familia?

Me había quedado sin palabras, mi cabeza trataba de encontrar una respuesta a eso, pero todos parecieron saber que implicaba esa acción, los jurados bajaron la mirada, algunos anotando cosas en sus libretas. No quería decir nada, lo que dijera seguro me implicaría en el asesinato, pero no sabía si el silencio era mejor, mire a Sasuke buscando ayuda, pero su mirada me decía que él también quería saber la respuesta a eso, pues yo nunca le conté la verdadera razón. Seguro ahora estaría dudando de mi.

—Saquen sus propias conclusiones— Ibiki ahora miraba al jurado que comenzó a voltear a verse entre sí, esto se veía mal.

Después de varias preguntas, y pruebas, estaba comenzando a cansarme. Me dolía la cabeza, sentía un nudo en la garganta y una opresión en el pecho, era casi seguro que iban a condenarme, a pesar de que yo no lo había hecho.

—Tomaremos un descanso para que el jurado de su veredicto— el juez golpeó con su martillo dos veces. La sala comenzó a vaciarse, no podía no voltear a ver a Sasuke, sentía vergüenza mezclada con desilusión. El no me miró, seguro estaría molesto, pero no sabía si por lo que no había contestado o si por estar perdiendo el caso. Solo quedaba esperar que el jurado fuera listo y armara bien los hechos, era imposible que yo lo hubiera matado, y además era casi obvio que se habían esforzado mucho en incriminarme.

\--—--/

**Sasuke:**

Salí de la sala, estaba molesto y frustrado. Sakura no me había dicho porque se había acercado a ese tipo, y hasta yo estaba comenzando a dudar de ella. ¿Realmente lo había hecho por venganza? De lo único que estaba seguro es de que ella no había matado a nadie, de lo demás nada, no tenía nada claro y eso me molestaba. Aún más que el hecho de que la quisieran incriminar, aún más que la posibilidad de que ella terminara en la carcel.

Exhale fuertemente, habían pasado 20 minutos que salimos de la sala de juicio. Y ya nos habían llamado, eso no era bueno, quería decir que todos habían llegado a una conclusión, solo esperaba fuera la correcta.

Entramos a la sala, Sakura al parecer se había quedado ahí inmersa en sus pensamientos, al sentarme, toque su hombro y le sonreí cuando volteo a verme, si estaba molesto, pero eso no importaba tanto como el hecho de que ella necesitaba mi apoyo ahora más que nunca.

— encontramos a la acusada...

\--—--/

_Avances: _

_¿Culpable o Inocente? ¿Ustedes que creen?_

_¿Sasuke llegará al fondo de todo para descubrir la verdad?_

_¿SasuIno? En lo personal no me gusta, ¿y a ustedes?_

\--—--/

**Hola, tarde mucho en este capítulo...**

**Bloqueo de escritor y muchas cosas que hacer. **

**Espero el próximo traerlo más rápido. **

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Dejen sus reviews, no sean tímidos.**

**Los leo, bye!**


	15. La vida sigue

**Capítulo 15: ****La vida sigue.**

—Encontramos a la acusada...— la mujer que estaba por decir el resultado hizo una pequeña pausa, segundos que se sintieron como horas para los presentes, Sakura tomó la mano de Sasuke, quien estaba sentado a su lado y la apretó con fuerza, el Uchiha solo se dejó hacer— Inocente.

Sakura sentía que no cabía de alivio y de la alegría, su corazón latió muy fuerte y soltó la mano de Sasuke para llevársela a la boca en clara expresión de sorpresa. Lágrimas de felicidad salieron de sus ojos, y Sasuke por fin soltó todo el aire que tenía contenido desde que regresaron a la sala.

Kabuto miró furioso a su abogado y este se mantuvo estoico. Había planeado esto con mucha paciencia, consiguió una doble, pago mucho dinero y ¿para que? Sakura estaba libre y no solo eso, él le había confirmado que su hermano estaba vivo.

Salieron de ahí victoriosos, y la prensa hizo acto de presencia apenas tocaron los escalones de la salida del edificio. Todos aproximándose a Sasuke.

—¿Que se siente haberle ganado al mejor abogado del país en tu primer juicio?— pregunto una mujer, casi le metía el micrófono en la boca a Sasuke quien estaba realmente incomodo.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—¿Estas soltero?— pregunto otra mujer.

—¿Que sigue en tu carrera?

Demasiados reporteros, les dificultaban un poco avanzar. Sasuke a pesar de su incomodidad sentía el ego hasta el cielo. La verdad tenía pocas esperanzas de ganar, pero se sentía feliz de haberlo logrado, Sakura caminaba a su lado con una sonrisa, invitándolo a contestar las preguntas. Estaba feliz por el, sabía que ese era un gran paso en su meta de convertirse en el mejor abogado del país.

Sasuke comenzó a contestar, respuestas claras y cortas, tan serio como siempre. El se caracterizaba por siempre hablar solo lo necesario.

Sakura lo miraba, embelesada, se veía tan guapo con esa actitud seria, sonreía para sus adentros, realmente no sabía porque había dejado ir a ese hombre, aquel con el que soñaba y que de niña siempre deseó tener en su vida, que tonta había sido. Iba a abrazarlo, más que para felicitarlo y para darle las gracias, para sentir sus fuertes brazos en su cintura, lo necesitaba.

Se detuvo al ver que su rubia amiga corrió a abrazarlo, y que además este le había correspondió, aunque muy secamente, después de todo, él no era muy demostrativo.

Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó caminando, la comisaría no estaba lejos, y tenía que recuperar sus cosas.

—Felicidades Sasuke-kun— Ino había abrazado al chico, este le correspondió el abrazo ligeramente, la verdad era que no se sentía muy cómodo, y al parecer ese día la rubia se había tomado muchas confianzas.—¿Y Sakura?— pregunto al no ver a su amiga, también quería abrazarla y felicitarla por su libertad pero esta se había ido.

Sasuke también la busco con la mirada, ignorando a los medios que aún querían hacerle preguntas, ya no estaba. Supuso que iría a recuperar sus cosas a la estación de policía que estaba a unas calles de ahí. Bajo los escalones ignorando a los medios, iría a alcanzarla, pero alguien la detuvo tomándola por el saco.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿podrías dejarme en mi casa?— Ino se lo pidió bastante apenada, no le gustaba pedir favores, menos cuando estaba consiente de que el azabache iba a buscar a su amiga, pero vivía muy lejos y procuraba no viajar sola desde lo que pasó hace unos años, aún le quedaban secuelas del trauma. Sasuke asintió, él se había enterado del ataque que la chica sufrió, aunque no conocía muy bien los detalles. Ambos caminaron hacia el auto, los reporteros tomaban fotografías y hacían preguntas aún en el camino.

Un silencio se hizo presente ya en el auto, Ino miraba de reojo a Sasuke aún avergonzada. Sasuke simplemente ignoro el silencio, sabía que era raro que Ino estuviera callada, pero no le molestaba que en este momento lo estuviera, tenía que pensar, pensar sobre su futuro... Sobre Sakura.

Había muchas dudas en su cabeza, era obvio que la pelirrosa estaba soltera, después de mucho tiempo. Pero él no sabía si la seguía amando, después de todo, ese día descubrió una faceta de ella que él no conocía, nunca pensó que Sakura fuera de esas que utilizará a la gente como lo había hecho con Kabuto. Si Kabuto era un imbécil, un mal nacido, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Sakura se acercó a él por venganza.

Y después de que lo hizo a ver a él como el malo. Como el chico que se acercó para resolver un caso de al policía, cuando no era del todo así, a él nunca le interesó ponerla en evidencia, ni mucho menos investigarla. Si tenía curiosidad, pero eso era todo, él no quería lastimarla. Apretó el volante con fuerza ante sus pensamientos, quizás lo mejor era darse un tiempo, pensar las cosas.

El no era de los que se tomaba nada a la ligera, y mucho menos de los que permitían que las mujeres lo manipularan. Sakura era eso... ¿Una manipuladora?... Ya no sabía.

\--—--/

Sakura caminaba por las calles, tenía un destino, pero no sabía si quería llegar. Para ella era evidente que Sasuke la había olvidado, y que ahora estaba con su amiga rubia, bueno, después de todo ella se lo había buscado.

Por una parte estaba agradecida, en ese momento se sentía una basura, el juicio había sido largo, difícil. Sasuke vio las peores partes de ella, que ella misma trato de negar, le había hecho daño. No sentía merecerlo, aunque lo quería.

—Debería alejarme y dejarlo ser feliz...— pensó para sí misma, pero su corazón latía más lento y dolía, no quería alejarse, no quería perderlo. —No seas egoísta, Sakura— le dijo su voz interior.

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos, lo amaba, maldición. Lo sabía, siempre lo ha sabido, pero eso era egoísta, Sasuke merecía una mujer buena, fuerte, una que lo hiciera feliz.

Maldecía el hecho de pensar en dejarlo ir, su interior que luchaba por quedarse y la parte que le decía que eso estaba mal. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, no escondería sus sentimientos, no los callaría, no lo habría alejado.

Llego a la comisaría, le devolvieron sus ropas, sus llaves del auto, su celular y su cartera. Tomó el autobús hacia el lugar donde estaba su auto. Más lágrimas rebeldes escapaban de sus ojos mientras su voz interior le decía que lo que estaba haciendo era lo mejor.

\--—--/

Sasuke dejó a Ino en su casa y se despidió de ella. Condujo lo más rápido que pudo a la comisaría, debía alcanzarla y hablar con ella.

Llego pero ella no estaba, la llamo pero el teléfono estaba apagado, seguramente estaba sin batería. Iba a salir de ahí, iría a buscarla a su casa o a donde fuera. Tenía algo muy importante que decirle fuera del romance.

Durante el juicio había recibido una noticia, una que decidió guardarse para el final, después de todo uno de los puntos importantes para ganar era que el jurado la viera como la chica que estaba siendo incriminada, la chica que había perdido todo y que querían arrebatarle aún más. Había funcionado, pero al final no había tenido tiempo de decirle nada.

_Flash Back--_

_—Gracias— Sasuke le había dicho algo a Ino en un intento de calmarla, ella le agradeció con un abrazo fugaz — Ya estoy más tranquila— dijo al separarse._

_—disculpa— un chico de tez pálida, cabello y ojos oscuros se había acercado a ellos— ¿Eres el abogado de Sakura?— pregunto, Sasuke no lo conocía, solo por las fotos de Sakura sabía que era uno de sus compañeros de escuela. El Uchiha asintió, y el chico de tez pálida le extendió un sobre._

_—¿Qué es?— pregunto el Uchiha tomando el sobre._

_—Los resultados que Sakura me pidió— dijo Sai, Sasuke recordó entonces que Sakura le había contado que había pedido un examen de ADN a un compañero de instituto—Ábrelos, quizás te sirvan para el caso._

_—Gracias— dijo Sasuke, se apresuró a abrir el sobre y miro los resultados sorprendido, Sakura tenía razón. El chico se despidió con un ademán de manos, la rubia miraba el papel en la mano de Sasuke sin entender nada pero no quiso preguntar. Miro al chico que le había entregado el sobre a Sasuke, ella lo conocía de vista pero no sabía nada de él, solo que era compañero de Sakura, un médico, y al ver en el papel que decía "positivo" se sintió más intrigada._

_Fin Flash Back--_

Se dispuso a salir pero alguien lo había llamado, era su padre.

\--—--/

Sakura llegó a su casa, encontró su auto justo donde lo había dejado, y después fue fácil conducir hasta ahí.

Entro, ni Tsunade ni Shizune estaban, habían ido a visitarla estos días, pero últimamente había mucho trabajo en el hospital por lo que le dijeron que no podían asistir al juicio. La verdad era que ninguna de las dos lo soportaría, aun así se mantuvieron atentas, apoyarían a Sakura en lo que necesitará, no creían que la chica hubiera cometido el crimen por el cual la culpaban.

Subió a su habitación y empaco unas maletas, debía irse de ahí, no quería ver a Sasuke, no quería verlo con Ino. Después le pediría a Tsunade que le cambiara el hospital de servicio, sabía que la rubia lo haría, después de todo siempre la apoyo en todo, estuviera de acuerdo o no.

Necesitaba irse, necesitaba pensar, y planear cómo recuperar a Tenshi. Además sabía que si se quedaba era seguro que Kabuto le haría daño, no sólo a ella, si no también a los que quería.

Camino hacia la puerta y se dispuso a escapar, sabía que era cobarde, pero en ese momento no se sentía bien, no tenía ganas de seguir peleando.

Abrió la puerta ahí estaba, el hombre que quería y no quería ver en ese momento, aquel que necesitaba cerca y lejos. Aquel que le quitaba el aliento y le daba un motivo para respirar. El amor de su vida, aunque lo negara, aunque quisiera dejarlo ir.

—Sasuke-kun— lo llamo, estaba sorprendida por su presencia.

—¿Te vas?— pregunto, su tono era de incredulidad, y un deje de rencor. Estaba molesto porque ella se iba, sabía que era cobardia, otra cosa que nunca pensó ver en ella.

—Tengo que...— paso a su lado, el nudo en su garganta se afirmó más. Sabía que sería más difícil si lo veía. Un fuerte brazo tomó su brazo deteniéndola.

—¿Porque?— pregunto el azabache, confundido, dolido.

—Porque...— no podía, no podía decirlo, las lágrimas no dejaban de derramarse —Porque no te merezco, no merezco tu amistad... No merezco tu amor...

—¿Mi amor?— pregunto un tanto extrañado, al parecer su duda se disipó, si era bastante obvio en eso, aunque trataba que no.

—Cierto...— miro hacia el suelo desilusionada, aún Sasuke mantenía el agarre en su brazo, aunque este no era necesario, Sakura no quería irse— tú estás con Ino.

—¿qué?— dijo con un tono de voz agudo, ¿de dónde sacaba eso Sakura? ¿Acaso estaba loca?

—¡Los vi abrazados!— grito, no quería reclamarle, pero al final lo había hecho—Además en el parque estabas con ella también y yo...

—¿Estás loca?— pregunto ya molesto—¿De dónde sacas eso? Ino solo es una amiga, no siento nada por ella.

—Entonces porque...

—Sakura, también soy así contigo, además si estuviéramos juntos ya te lo hubiera dicho— aflojo un poco el agarre en su brazo— ¿Acaso te he dado motivos para dudar de mi?

Sakura negó con la cabeza, soltó la maleta, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y las lágrimas corrían violentamente por sus mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto. Sasuke tomó su cara con delicadeza entre sus manos y con sus pulgares limpio las lágrimas de la chica.

—Lo siento— se disculpó aunque no sabía muy bien porque... Aunque Sasuke entendió que lo sentía por todo.

—Ya no llores— ordenó con dulzura, quito una mano del rostro de porcelana de la pelirrosa y la metió en su saco para sacar de ahí un sobre— Ten— se lo extendió y la chica lo tomo.

Desdobló el papel con delicadeza, estaba un poco arrugado, Sasuke lo había guardado rápida y descuidadamente, pero aun así se leía muy bien lo que decía.

—Positivo— leyó cada sílaba, no lo podía creer, esa era la confirmación que necesitaba, miro a Sasuke, y él se dio cuenta que el brillo en los ojos de Sakura estaba presente, un brillo que nunca había visto antes, y que esperaba fuera permanente—Ese niño si era Tenshi, lo sabía— un gritito de felicidad se hizo presente. Saltó a abrazar a Sasuke quien le correspondió, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

—Será difícil recuperarlo, hay mucho que investigar, muchas pruebas que conseguir—Dijo Sasuke aún en el abrazo—Será más difícil si te vas

—No, ya no me iré— escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico, no quería que la viera llorar, pero ahora estaba llorando de felicidad, había descubierto que no lo perdió todo, que solo se lo quitaron, pero lo recuperaría, esta vez, de la forma correcta.

—Te ayudaré en lo que necesites— le dijo sonando seguro, acaricio su cabello rosado y se dejó llevar por el dulce aroma de Sakura, a pesar de que no se había duchado en días debido a que le daba mucha vergüenza hacerlo en la celda, aun así, su cabello olía a cerezos, como si este fuera su olor corporal normal.

Sakura se separó como si este le quemara, había caído en cuenta que por su impulsividad, ni siquiera había reparado en cambiarse la ropa de reclusa. Se ruborizó al instante, había ido por toda la ciudad con el atuendo naranja característico... Ahora entendía porque la gente se le quedaba viendo en todos lados, una chica, con un atuendo naranja y una bolsa de plástico con ropa, qué vergüenza. Seguro todos creían que era una recién liberada o una loca.

Halo a Sasuke adentro de la casa, y después hacia su habitación, el se dejó hacer, curioso por las acciones de la chica.

—Espera aquí, me bañare y hablaremos— dijo apresurada, Sasuke río para sus adentros, comprendiendo así, las acciones recién hechas por la pelirrosa. La chica entro corriendo a la ducha, dejó la puerta abierta para poder hablar con Sasuke aún adentro— y dime, ¿que hay que hacer primero?

Sasuke oyó a la pelirrosa, pero no la escucho, estaba perdido en la silueta que se formaba por la cortina de baño color rojo, la perfecta silueta de Sakura, eran amigos hace bastante, además habían intimado, por lo que esta escena no era del todo rara. Pero aún así, cada que pasaba su instinto de hombre le pedía verla, aunque el no quisiera parecer acosador o algo por el estilo, siempre podía más la curiosidad.

—¿Sasuke-kun?— lo llamo al no recibir respuesta, Sasuke sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar los pensamientos lujuriosos de su mente.

—Pues...

\--—--/

Su turno al fin había terminado, Hinata había pasado toda la mañana en el trabajo por lo que no había podido ir a apoyar a sus amigas. Pero estaba ansiosa por llamarlas y saber que había pasado, esperaba que Sakura hubiera salido libre.

Ella tenía sus propios problemas, como que un hombre que iba todos los días al café no dejaba de acosarla y pedirle matrimonio. Siempre fue una chica educada y honesta por lo que lo rechazaba sutilmente, pero la verdad es que la situación comenzaba a fastidiarla.

Se cambio de ropa y dejó el delantal colgado. Salió por la puerta de atrás, el hombre que la acosaba estaba en el establecimiento, por lo que no quería salir por la puerta de enfrente y topárselo. Pero no creyó a quien vio esperándola. Era Naruto.

—¿Naruto-kun?— el chico se sobresaltó, no se dio cuenta que Hinata había salido ya que estaba muy metido en el videojuego de su célular.

—Hola Hinata-chan— la saludo guardando el celular en su bolsillo—¿Quieres ir a caminar?— la chica asintió, ya que estaban juntos en la escuela la distancia entre ellos se había acortado, y Hinata había perdido un poco la vergüenza, ahora podían tener una conversación normal.

Caminaron uno a lado del otro, Hinata escuchaba a Naruto parlotear sobre lo mucho que le gustaba todo. Incluso la escuela.

—Sabes, nunca nadie confió en que yo pudiera tener una cerrera— dijo el rubio tratando de quitar importancia a lo que esto le dolía— pero me alegra haber encontrado una que me guste— le dedico una gran sonrisa a la Hyuga quien se sonrojo al verlo.

—Yo siempre confié en ti Naruto, nunca te das por vencido— su sonrisa era pequeña y el sonrojo ligero en sus mejillas acentuaban su belleza, fue cuando Naruto lo noto, Hinata era hermosa.

Naruto era muy apuesto, y debido a sus ojos azules, su rubio cabello y sobre todo a su personalidad amable y alegre atraía bastantes mujeres, sobre todo porque había madurado bastante. Debido a eso Hinata no se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos, ya que el constantemente era rodeado de chicas, y él no había rechazado a ninguna, al contrario siempre era amable con ellas, igual con ella, pero supuso que así era el, por lo que nunca pensó que el sintiera algo por ella.

—Naruto... ¿Porque viniste a buscarme?— pregunto curiosa.

—¿Te molesta que lo haga?— la miro confundido —Eres mi amiga, solo tenía ganas de verte— le sonrió, Hinata se sonrojo por el comentario—Además tenía algo que decirte...— su tono era más serio que el habitual, Hinata se estremeció un poco por eso, el rubio rara vez era tan serio como ahora, solo si el asunto era importante.

\--—--/

Ino corría a toda prisa, mientras con su mano derecha sostenía la gorra del uniforme del trabajo, se le había hecho tarde.

Ella tenía dos empleos, había empezado una carrera de enfermería en la universidad de Tokyo, pero iba a paso de tortuga. Un semestre estudiaba y el otro lo ocupaba en trabajar para ahorrar para poder pagar el semestre. Los gastos de la casa estaban divididos, su padre había caído en depresión hace unos años tras enterarse de lo de su madre y lo habían despedido. Tuvo que buscar otro empleo en el que no le pagaban tan bien, y sumado a que debía darle dinero a su madre era muy difícil que pagarán una carrera. Per Ino no se daría por vencida, así tardará 10 años ella se graduaría y haría sentir orgulloso a su padre.

Por las mañanas trabajaba en una floristería, y por las tardes en un restaurante de comida rápida. Había pedido permiso en la floristería por el juicio, pero este se alargó bastante más de lo esperado, por lo que apenas llego a casa de arreglo para ir al próximo empleo, ya llevaba dos horas de retraso.

Dobló en la esquina, ya casi llegaba, hasta que chocó con alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo.

—Lo siento mucho— dijo la chica aún sin ver a la persona que había tirado y se levanto apresurada.

—Veo que llevas mucha prisa— dijo una voz grave y sería — ¿cómo estás?—Shikamaru la miro y le sonrió. El corazón de Ino latía muy fuerte, tenía tiempo sin verlo después de la graduación de la preparatoria.

—Bi.. Bien.. ¿Y tú?— tartamudeo, al parecer ese chico seguía moviéndole el interior— Lo siento Shimamaru-kun — dijo al caer en cuenta que ya era muy tarde— ¡te llamo!— y siguió su camino corriendo.

—Tan problemática como siempre— giró sobre sus talones para ir tras ella, sabía a dónde iría por el uniforme por lo que fue a paso lento.

\--—--/

Sakura salió de la ducha y se vistió, dejó de hablar después de un rato de bañarse ya que dejó de recibir respuesta y pensó que Sasuke se había ido. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando lo encontró acostado, sobre sus edredones rosados completamente dormido con los pies hacia la cabecera de la cama.

Había teñido unos días difíciles y había dormido muy poco, por lo que al sentir la suavidad del colchón cerro los ojos y se durmió inevitablemente. La pelirrosa sonrió, se veía tan tranquilo durmiendo que no quiso despertarlo, se recostó a su lado, al sentido contrario que el, con la cabeza hacia la cabecera y cerró los ojos, ella también había teñido unos días muy difíciles y extrañaba la comodidad de su cama.

Llegaban un rato dormidos, cuando llegó Tsunade y noto que la puerta del cuarto de Sakura estaba abierta y se asomó, había visto en las noticias que Sakura había salido libre, pero como no contestaba el teléfono supuso estaría en casa dormida, y pensó bien, lo que no se imaginó fue ver a Sasuke dormido ahí también.

Salió despacio y cerró la puerta, ella era consiente del gran amor que Sasuke le tenía a Sakura, y ella lo había aceptado hace bastante tiempo. La verdad era que quería que Sakura reaccionara y dejará a Kabuto y que al final estuviera con Sasuke, esperaba no fuera demasiado tarde para ello. Pero lo que vio le dio una paz interior, al parecer no era tarde.

\--—--/

—Que quieres decirme Naruto— ambos estaban sentados en un parque, la duda la estaba matando y después de eso Naruto no hablo más del tema, quería esperar que estuvieran solos.

—Hinata, yo... — el Uzumaki se puso un tanto nervioso. Los corazones de ambos latían a mil por hora. —Te amo— soltó rápidamente, Hinata abrió los ojos a más no poder y su cara se puso roja como un tomate.

—Na..Naruto-kun— quería responderle, no se lo creía, al fin era correspondida, pero el sonido de su celular la detuvo, era el tono que le ponía a su tío para saber que era el. Lo saco y alto apenada hizo una inclinación de cabeza hacia el rubio, quien la miro entendiendo todo. —¿Que pasa tío?

—¡Ven a casa ahora!— fue una orden muy directa, Hinata se sobresaltó, tenía mucho que no escuchaba ese tono en su tío, pero supuso que era urgente.

—Lo siento Naruto, mi tío me necesita, hablamos después— el rubio no pudo reaccionar cuando Hinata ya había salido corriendo, estaba confundido, pensó que quizás era una excusa y que la chica no sentía lo mismo. Temió haber arruinado la amistad.

\--—--/

—Buenas tardes, puedo tomar su orden— Ino estaba atendiendo un cliente, su jefe la había regañado por la tardanza pero la dejo hacer su turno. Y ahora la miraba con expresión sombría, la rubia temía por su empleo.

Le dio al cliente su orden de hamburguesa con papas, suspiro.

—Buen...— se sorprendió al ver a Shikamaru parado frente a él, y se sonrojo de inmediato—...as tardes, ¿puedo tomar su orden?—Ino había pasado de ser la amable cajera a la tímida muchacha que jamás había sido.

—Dame una hamburguesa— le dijo, la observo todo el tiempo mientras la chica informaba al cocinero de la orden.

—tomará un momento, solo espere— le dijo educada.

—oye, quiero saber algo— Shikamaru lo mira divertido, realmente había cambiado, después de que terminaron supo que la rubia se había hecho menos extrovertida debido al ataque, intentó hablar con ella, pero conocía a Ino y ella era bastante testaruda.

—dígame— lo miro a los ojos, azul y castaño chocaron por un momento, Ino sentía su corazón latir a mil.

—¿cómo ibas a llamarme si no tienes mi número?— le dijo divertido, la chica se sonrojo, no se había dado cuenta que había dicho eso y ahora estaba llena de vergüenza.

—ah...

—¡orden lista!— salvada por la campaña, Shikamaru emitió una risita, Ino lo miro embelesada y le dio su orden junto con su ticket.

El chico saco una pluma y anotó algo en él y se lo dio de regreso. Después salió del establecimiento con su hamburguesa. La chica miro el papel, había 10 dígitos anotados en el, el número de Shikamaru.

—¡Ino!— lo guardo nerviosa ante el grito de su jefe y regreso a su puesto.

\--—--/

Sakura despertó después de horas, se percató de que Sasuke dormía a su lado, volteado hacia el lado contrario. Acarició su cabello, tan oscuro, tan suave. Sasuke despertó de golpe, sintió que alguien tocaba su nuca, levantó la mano para tomar la de quién hacía eso.

Sintió la delgada mano de la chica y la apretó delicadamente, giro para verla, ónix y jade se cruzaron. Duraron unos segundos observándose, reconociéndose, Sakura se sonrojo violentamente y el Uchiha se levanto para evitar que Sakura viera el sonrojo que amenazaba con salir de sus mejillas.

—Lo siento— se disculpó por quedarse dormido—debo irme— iba a salir pero Sakura lo tomo del brazo.

Y de nuevo sus miradas se cruzaron, parecía una lucha para ver quién parpadeaba primero.

—Quédate Sasuke-kun...

\--—--/

_Avances:_

_¿Kabuto buscará venganza?_

_¿Volverá el ShikaIno? _

_¿Qué querrá el tío de Hinata?_

_¿Sasuke y Sakura por fin estarán juntos?_

\--—--/

**Holaaaa**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo**

**Díganme que les pareció! **

**Los leo, bye!**


	16. Obsesión

**Capítulo 16. Obsesión.**

Hinata había llegado a su casa ante las incesantes llamadas de su tío para preguntar si ya mero llegaba, al parecer el asunto era urgente.

Entro apresuradamente al despacho de su tío, ahí estaba Neji con el, ambos lucían muy preocupados.

—Te casarás con el señor Otsutsuki— eso parecía una orden, porque su tío le estaba ordenando tal cosa, y quién era ese tipo.

—Es broma ¿verdad?— pregunto molesta, ya había permitido suficiente maltrato por parte de su tío, no permitiría que le ordenara con quien compartir su vida, y menos por quién sabe qué razón.

—No, no lo es.

—Padre, no es justo que le hagas esto a Hinata— alegó Neji, Hinata cada vez entendía menos.

—Si tengo que sacrificar a Hinata por salvar a Hanabi lo haría mil veces— dijo con toda la seriedad del mundo, Hinata comenzó a preocuparse.

—¿Hanabi? ¿Dónde está ella?— le preguntó, temía porque su hermana estuviera en peligro.

—Fue secuestrada— Neji habló, miraba el suelo y apretaba los puños, él estaba tan preocupado como Hizashi y Hinata.

—Eso es más importante que un matrimonio con quien sabe quién...—grito la chica— deberíamos llamar a la poli...

—Si hacemos eso la mataran— la interrumpió el mayor—dijeron que la única forma de que la liberen es que te cases con el señor Otsutsuki.

—¿Que...?—Hinata no se lo creía, ese hombre de verdad era capaz de sacrificarla a ella... Sabía que no la soportaba, pero tampoco que la odiara tanto.

—Hinata tiene razón, no es justo sacrificarla a ella, lo correcto es llamar a al policía— Neji trataba de convencer a su padre, algo inútil, pues el era seguramente el hombre más testarudo del planeta.

—Si llamamos a al policía mataran a Hanabi.

—Esta bien— las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos perla, Hinata estaba llorando, Neji la miro apenado, Hizashi molesto, odiaba a las mujeres lloronas.

¿Porque las cosas nunca le salían bien? Justo ahora que Naruto se le había confesado, justo ahora que su vida mejoraba, quería largarse, huir y decirle a Naruto que lo amaba, quería que él la abrazara. Pero la realidad era distinta, y ella haría lo que fuera por su hermana, incluso dar su vida, pero a pesar de eso, no dejaba de doler.

Levanto la mirada aún con lágrimas hacia su tío, quien había llamado por teléfono a alguien.

—Acepto.

\--—--/

—Quedate Sasuke-kun— suplico con la mirada y la voz. Necesitaba a alguien junto a ella en ese momento, no, no a alguien, necesitaba a Sasuke.

Sasuke lo supo en su mirada, la chica le rogaba que se quedara, ya era de noche, habían dormido bastante, había dormido a su lado... Había dos partes dentro de él debatiendo, la parte que seguía enamorado de Sakura quería quedarse, abrazarla y protegerla. La otra, la parte racional, le decía que no, que él no la conocía y que debía darse un tiempo para pensar.

Hizo caso a la razón.

—Ya es tarde, mejor hablamos mañana— se soltó del agarre de la chica sin ser tosco, Sakura sentía un nudo en su garganta y el ardor en sus ojos que avisaba que las lágrimas estaban por salir.

El Uchiha salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, en la sala de abajo estaba Tsunade sentada viendo la televisión.

—Buenas noches— Saludo, la rubia volteo a verlo y se incorporó para corresponder el saludo.

—Sasuke, buenas noches— lo saludo —Gracias por cuidar a Sakura — le dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo, Sasuke le sonrió pensativo— sé que ha cometido muchos errores, pero espero que tú puedas ayudarla a que su vida mejore.

—Haré lo que pueda, con permiso— y salió de la casa. Demasiada carga sobre sus hombros, por momentos se preguntaba porque debía ser él quien debía salvarla, porque ella no podía ser fuerte y superar las cosas, porque había hecho lo que hizo.

Era tonto hacer esa pregunta, el sabía muy bien porque Sakura había hecho lo que hizo, por venganza. Era increíble como ese sentimiento tan negativo y espantoso cabía en una mujer tan bella, tan pequeña, tan frágil... Por segundos pensó en regresar, quería estar con ella y abrazarla, pero ¿realmente la Sakura que él creía conocer existía?

O solo era quien aparentaba ser y la verdadera Sakura era la que conoció hoy en el juicio... Ya no sabía. Se tomaría un tiempo para pensarlo, estaba decidido.

\--—--/

Sakura estaba en su habitación, no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, había dicho que no sería egoísta y luego le pedía que se quedara. Pero en que estaba pensando. De nuevo pensó que lo mejor sería dejarlo ir...

El sonido de su móvil, el cual había puesto a cargar antes de quedarse dormida, la saco de sus pensamientos. Miro el número y se dio cuenta que no lo conocía por lo que decidió no contestar. Sonó dos, tres veces más y cesó. Después un mensaje le llego.

Sakura suspiró y tomó el móvil para ver el mensaje.

-Ven al parque que está por tu casa, o tus amigas pagarán las consecuencias-

El mensaje era corto pero demasiado contundente para ignorarlo, Sakura se levanto y se dispuso a salir de la casa, tenía miedo, pero más miedo le daba que pudieran hacerle daño a sus amigas.

Salió aún en pijama camino al parque.

\--—--/

Ino caminaba hacia su casa, apretaba el ticket con el número escrito que le había dado Shikamaru, se estaba haciendo muchas ilusiones respecto a esto, su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Llego a su casa y ahí estaba su padre, discutiendo por teléfono como siempre, seguramente con su madre. Aún no podía creer que aunque ya no estuvieran juntos solo se hablaban para discutir.

Subió a su habitación y escribió el número de Shikamaru en su celular, iba a llamarlo, pero bloqueo el móvil y se dejó caer de lleno en la cama, estaba exhausta por el día tan largo que había tenido. Volvió a prenderlo, tal vez debería buscarlo en alguna red social antes de llamarlo.

Estaba segura que la vida de Shikamaru había cambiado, tal vez estaba con alguien, era tonto pensar que la esperaría después de cómo terminó todo. Sentía remordimiento por eso, sabía que se había equivocado en dejarle pero lo hecho hecho estaba.

Lo reconoció de inmediato, miro un poco sus fotos, no eran muchas, algunas ni siquiera las había subido el. Sonrió pensando que Shikamaru no había cambiado demasiado, seguía siendo el mismo vago de siempre, aquel que no compartía más de lo necesario.

Se detuvo en seco al ver una foto, en ella Shikamaru estaba a lado de una chica rubia con ojos verde oscuro y traía puesto un bonito vestido. En la foto salía muy sonriente a lado de un Shikamaru que tenía una sonrisa un poco más discreta, parecían estar en una boda ya que el castaño traía puesto un traje de gala.

Al verla sintió una opresión en el pecho y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos. Shikamaru estaba a lado de una hermosa chica con una sonrisa llena de autoestima. Y ella ahora era un desastre, con su cabello desarreglado por pasársela corriendo todo el día, con el poco maquillaje que se había puesto ya borrado de su cara y oliendo a papas fritas y a carne de hamburguesa, sumándole además el grasiento uniforme del restaurante de comida rápida.

A donde había ido la bella Ino que siempre vestía lindo, no con ropa cara, pero siempre sabiendo como combinarla para verse hermosa y despampanante, justo como la chica que acompañaba a Shikamaru en la fotografía.

Iba a entrar al perfil de la chica, ella había subido la foto y había etiquetado a Shikamaru. Sabaku Temari era su nombre.

\--—--/

Sakura había llegado al punto donde la habían citado, pero al parecer no había nadie ahí. Pensó que quizás estaba siendo paranoica y que todo aquello era una broma hasta que la vio, caminando hacia ella con paso seguro.

—Hola Sakura— su sonrisa descarada y sus brillantes ojos color negro se posaron sobre ella. Se acomodó las gafas y miro a la pelirrosa descaradamente, como si la tuviera donde quería.

—Karin— Sakura conocía muy bien a esa chica, después de la secundaria no supo nada de ella y ahora aquí estaban frente a frente —¿Vienes a que te patee el trasero de nuevo?

La risa melodiosa de la pelirroja inundó el lugar, se estaba burlando de Sakura, quien ahora estaba dolida y bastante molesta por el mensaje que al parecer había sido enviado por la chica frente a ella.

—Tu siempre siendo tan salvaje— le dijo con un tono de burla, camino con un vaivén perfecto, rodeándola y examinándola de pies a cabeza —lindo traje— se burlo, la pijama de felpa decorada con pétalos de cerezo de Sakura contrastaba mucho con la sensual blusa guinda y la apretada falda de cuero de Karin —lindos zapatos — otra risa salió de su boca, Sakura llevaba unas pantuflas rosadas, igual afelpadas y Karin unos tacones de aguja negros.

—Deja de viborearme— exclamó Sakura sonrojada por el enojo y la vergüenza —¿Que quieres Karin?

—Bueno, es que...— y emitió otra carcajada— lo siento, lo siento... Bueno realmente no, es que...— seguía riéndose, Sakura apretó los puños para contenerse de tirarla contra el piso y molerla a golpes— es muy difícil tomarte enserio vestida así — y de nuevo otra carcajada, se enderezó y se limpió una lagrima que salía de sus ojos, se acomodó las gafas y trato de calmarse.

—Me largo— Sakura ya no soportaba más tanta humillación, y no era como que quisiera un cargo por agresión si apenas y se había librado de una grande.

—Como quieras— dijo ya sin reírse, su tono de voz más bien era serio, como si sus palabras escondieran una advertencia— entonces no te diré cuál de tus amigas la va a pagar por tu culpa.

Sakura se acercó a ella a una velocidad rápida, y tomó la blusa guinda entre sus puños levantando a Karin un poco del suelo.

—Si tocas a mis amigas...

—¿Que harás?¿Golpearme? ¿Matarme? Adelante— la interrumpió sonando sería, como si no le interesara lo que Sakura le hiciera. La pelirrosa la bajó con brusquedad a lo que la pelirroja sólo atinó a sacudirse la blusa como si le hubiera caído polvo en ella.

—No te atrevas a ponerles una mano encima— amenazo la pelirrosa con la mandíbula apretada, tenía ganas de golpear a Karin, sus ganas eran casi palpables.

—Oh yo no les haré nada querida— seguía con su burla, como si disfrutará ver a Sakura en ese estado, que de hecho así era—Solo quiero dos cosas— dijo levantando sus dos dedos frente a la mirada furiosa de la ojijade.

—¿Que?— pregunto brusca.

—Primero debo saber si las aceptaras sean lo que sean.

—No aceptaré nada que no sé que es, ahora habla o me iré.

—Bien— suspiro, Sakura era realmente difícil, pero era muy divertido verla enojada— una, quiero que me pidas perdón de rodillas— levanto un dedo y luego el otro —y dos, quiero a Sasuke-kun para mi.

—Una, no tengo porque pedirte disculpas y dos, eso no depende de mí.

—Bien, como quieras... Lo intenté— levanta los hombros como restándole importancia y empieza a caminar. Sakura no sabe de qué va todo esto, tenía años sin verla y ahora aparecía aquí, amenazandola y exigiéndole cosas y después se marchaba, esa chica definitivamente estaba loca.

\--—--/

Hinata estaba llorando en su habitación, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, deseaba con todo su corazón que aquello fuera una pesadilla, sabía que debía dormir, después de todo mañana sería su boda. Si, su tío y la persona que había secuestrado a Hanabi lo habían pactado así. Pero ella no tenía sueño, tomó su celular y vio activa a Ino, algo raro, ya que la rubia siempre llegaba cansada y casi llegaba a dormir.

Le hablo y le contó la situación a lo que Ino se indignó y le dijo lo que ella también había sugerido: no ceder a la petición y llamar a al policía. Pero era realmente difícil, ya que estaba en juego la vida de su hermana y ella no la arriesgaría por nada del mundo.

Naruto también estaba activo en ese momento, el rubio le mando un mensaje, y su corazón latía a mil, mientras dolía. Estaba tan enamorada de ese chico dulce y simpático, para ella era el hombre perfecto, lastima que el destino no lo quería para ella. Derramó más lagrimas gruesas y decidió cerrar la ventana del chat con el rubio, no quería tener que decirle que iba a casarse con otro hombre, que aunque quería no podía corresponderle.

Miro por la ventana, la luna emitía un poco de luz a su habitación que ahora estaba con las luces apagadas. Se quedó viendo un rato, mientras era bombardeada por mensajes de Ino que le decían que por favor no hiciera lo que iba a hacer, que ya verían la forma de ayudarla. Pero no había tiempo de nada, más que de ceder. Se quedó dormida mientras su frágil cuerpo temblaba por el llanto y la desesperacion.

\--—--/

Ino estaba completamente furiosa, como es que el tío de Hinata le podía hacer eso, quería ayudarla pero no sabía cómo. Llamo a Sakura quien contesto casi de inmediato, asustada por la amenaza de Karin a sus amigas, temiendo que fuera Ino pidiendo ayuda.

—Ino, por favor dime que estás bien— suplicaba la pelirrosa por la línea de teléfono, Ino se extraño por esto, usualmente Sakura no era de las que respondían tan efusivamente, siempre era un simple hola o un que paso Ino-puerca.

—Si, ¿está todo bien contigo?— pregunto Ino debido a la actitud de su amiga quien se escucho que suspiro aliviada por el teléfono.

—Si, dime porque me llamas a esta hora— y ahí estaba la Sakura que todos conocían, directa y al punto.

—Es por Hinata— Sakura permaneció callada mientras Ino le contaba toda la situación, Sakura comenzó a tensarse y a pensar que probablemente eso era obra de Karin, pero... ¿Realmente la chica tenía la sangre tan fría y lo recursos para secuestrar a una muchacha?

Sakura apretó la mandíbula y emitió otro suspiro, no sabía realmente que hacer, quizás lo principal era averiguar de qué iba todo esto. Ino sonaba bastante desesperada por ayudar a la ojiperla.

—Te llamo después— la pelirrosa quiso cortar a la rubia, debía pensar una solución y la voz chillona y preocupada de Ino no le ayudaba a pensar lo suficiente. Ino frunció el ceño, desde su punto de vista parecía que a Sakura no le importaba mucho lo que estaba pasando.

—Olvídalo, llamaré a Sasuke-kun— dijo sonando un poco molesta, algo que Sakura notó de inmediato.

—No es que no me interese, es solo que debo pensar como ayudarla y no me estás ayudando mucho con tu histeria.

—Esta bien— suspiro Ino, realmente Sakura tenía razón, de nada servía alterarse— de todos modos lo llamaré, su padre es policía— Dijo Ino pensando en que eso ayudaría, Sakura le pidió que no lo hiciera pero la rubia no la dejo replicar mucho —Adiós— y corto la llamada.

Llamo a Sasuke varias veces pero este no atendía él teléfono, no, él estaba plácidamente dormido y esa era la razón por la que no atendía, después de todo, ya pasaba de la 1 am.

Se resignó y guardó su teléfono, debía dormir ya, mañana sería un día muy pesado y ella debía ir a trabajar... Maldicion, ¿como iba a ayudar a Hinata si no tenía tiempo ni de respirar? Ya se le ocurriría algo.

\--—--/

Sakura miró molesta el número del cual había recibido el mensaje horas atrás, se debatía entre llamar o no, después de todo, no sabía si realmente esa mujer tenía algo que ver.

Se debatió unos minutos entre llamar o no hacerlo, hasta que este comenzó a sonar, sobresaltandola. Era el mismo número, sonó dos veces y ella contestó.

—Tardaste en contestar— dijo una voz de mujer algo molesta al otro lado de la línea—Supongo que ya te enteraste— ahora su tono era divertido y de altanería.

—¿De verdad secuestraste una niña por una disculpa?— pregunto Sakura molesta.

—No por la disculpa, por Sasuke

—¿Porque estás obsesionada con el?— dijo tratando de sonar como si Sasuke le diera igual en su vida, pero la verdad era que le molestaba que la pelirroja se quisiera propasar con el.

—Ay por favor, hasta tú lo estás, le espantas las novias, lo celas como si fuera tu esposo— le dijo con desprecio en cada palabra— y no te culpo, es guapo, prodigio, buen hombre, cualquiera lo querría, su único defecto es que está enamorado de ti.

—¿porque piensas eso? Solo somos amigos.

—los he estado vigilando, sé que no son sólo amigos.

—Bueno, y si según tu, el está tan enamorado de mi, ¿que te hace pensar que se irá contigo?

—De eso me encargo yo, solo quiero que te hagas a un lado— más que petición, eso sonó a amenaza, error, a Sakura no le gustan las amenazas.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Sasuke es solo mi amigo— le dijo tratando de sonar segura— y no dejará de serlo.

—¿Puedes prometerme que eso solo será así?

Sakura lo medito un momento, no quería ceder a Sasuke tan fácil, pero no iba a permitir que dañaran a una persona inocente, ni mucho menos a sus amigas.

—Tienes hasta mañana para decirme, si no tu amiga la tímida dejará de ser Hyuga y será Otsutsuki— y colgó el teléfono.

\--—--/

Mientras tanto, en las sombras, una figura se dibujaba la habitación gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, una fuerte bofetada y un grito de una voz masculina que estaba encolerizada inundaba el lugar.

—¡Lo arruinaste todo, idiota!— y otro azote más. La figura masculina que recibía los golpes era un tanto más pequeña que la que los propinaba.

—Lo... Lo siento padre

\--—--/

**Hola, la verdad es que estoy escribiendo muy noche y tengo mucho sueño como para poner la sección de avances. **

**Mejor díganme ustedes que quieren o que creen que pasara.**

**Los leo, bye!**


End file.
